The Two Successors (Discontinued)
by Legomasterlord
Summary: At the age of 4, Izuku and Katsuki learn they have 6 quirks! They share five which is the first in this quirked society. The quirks were named Perfect Copy, Emotional Split, Fusion, Hyper Regen, and Ki! Izuku's 6th was still locked away, but when the two friends receive One For All, how will Izuku react when he learns that his 6th quirk, is All For One's quirk? small DBX crossover.
1. Chapter 1: The Boys with Six Quirks

**It has begun. **

**Izuku (MDBH): Yep, The Two Successors is being made.**

**Gavino (MDBH): And it's about to go down.**

**Thank you all for reading this chapter, and for clicking in this story in general. I will make sure that this is the best that it can be! But before we begin...**

**Izuku and Gavino (MDBH): What?**

**Shoutouts and also stories where the quirks came from:**

**Quirk: Hyper Regen. Nomu in general.**

**Quirk: Fusion. Story: Dekiru: The Fusion Hero**

**Quirk: Perfect Copy. YouTube video: What if Deku had a Perfect Copy quirk? By anime junkie.**

**Quirk: Emotional Split (or Personality Split). Story: Mightless (more towards the end though)**

**Quirk: Plasma Blasts/Ki (If we want to get more technical). YouTube video: How to make a Kamehameha. By FilmTheory. (Fun Fact: The Ki blasts you see in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are actually made of Plasma)**

**Understand this? Great. Also shoutouts to the most followed story/favorited story on My Hero Academia: Viridescent.**

**Izuku (MDBH): Can you just begin the story?**

**Gavino (MDBH): Come on, they've probably skipped this part to read the story. And if you are reading this, then thank you for taking you time.**

**Okay! Fine! So, we meet our famous 6 quirked heroes, at...**

**Quirk Hospital**

The Doctor walked into the room where Izuku was getting his quirk checked to see if he had one. But, when Inko looked at the Doctor, she saw Mitsuki and Katsuki enter with him, both looking shocked. Izuku looked at Katsuki and asked, "Hey Kacchan, what is your quirk able to do?" Katsuki (if this was canon and actually the rude self that he is) might've bragged about the results, but he was too shocked. The Doctor cleared his throat, and gained everyone's attention.

"You see young man," Doctor said to Izuku, "he doesn't have just one quirk... and the same goes to you." Izuku looked confused, but how would a four year old understand the situation. The Doctor elaborated, "It means you both have a quirk, but his Explosion quirk was only one of the 6 that he had, meaning he has multiple. But, the thing is that you both have 6 quirks," the two friends and their parents were shocked and jumped at that, but there was mor the Doctor had to say, "with only five of them the exact same!"

Inko looked at Izuku, and grabbed him into a hug, "Izuku, I'm happy for you!" Inko cried. Mitsuki just ruffled Katsuki's hair. Inko released Izuku and asked the Doctor, "What are the five quirks Doctor?"

"Well one of the five is easy to understand, as they both have a Hyper Regeneration Quirk, meaning they can heal injuries and regrow limbs quickly. But the other four are very complicated.

"For starters, they both have a quirk that allows them to perfectly copy any quirk, from it being a enhancer, emitter, or mutation. Even trasformation types, so we dubbed the quirk, Perfect Copy. So they can clearly copy, as we currently know, 2 quirks. And with this quirk alone, they could become Pro-Heroes.

"The second is some sort of Fusion like quirk, allowing them to absorb anything. A baseball bat, a basketball, a whole entire robot that is the size of them! But we also learned that they can fuse with humans with this quirk, but we don't suggest testing it out ever..." Then a bright orange and green light appeared in the room, blinding the adults. They were already scared and when it disappeared, they saw a kid who looked like Izuku and Katsuki's age. He had ash blond hair with green tips, he had a red left eye and a green right eye, and wore a red short sleeved shirt that looked like Izuku's but had All Might in black outlining on it, like Katsuki's shirt, and wore black shorts which were Katsuki's but went below his knees by a bit. His shoes were a mix-match of red and black, and had grey socks. The boy's face looked like Katsuki's but had Izuku's nose, and his freckles dotted onto the face.

The boy looked around, '_Okay, that happened._' The boy thought. '_Let's see if I recalled how this happened._'

**A few minutes earlier...**

Izuku was trying to activate one of his quirks (Hyper Regen was a big no) and suddenly, his All Might action figure he was holding was somehow gone. He looked at his right hand and saw that it was decorated like the All Might figure, with even the face that was on his palm. Izuku tapped Katsuki, who looked and saw Izuku's arm, and already understood, so Katsuki nodded. The Doctor was only now just explaining the Fusion quirk, when Izuku's hand was no longer plastic as instead it turned green and ejected the All Might figure. Izuku and Katsuki thought this was cool and were about to high five when they both fused.

**Now**

"Oh yeah," the fusion said, "that's what happened." The Doctor was about to scold them when the fusion asked a not necessary question. "Ummm... what should my name be for this form?" And the adult's fell onto the floor, anime crash style.

Mitsuki was the first to get back up, "ARE YOU BOYS INSANE?! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT THERE IS A CHANCE THAT YOU MIGHT NEVER DEFUSE?!" She yelled, a tick mark appearing on her head.

"Relax, I can defuse whenever I want." The boy said. "But what should my name be?"

Inko thought of one already, "Well if you are the fusion of Izuku and Katsuki, then why not Izuki?"

"That sounds like a girl name!" The boy yelled. "And I bet there is someone named that!"

The Doctor already was on a computer that was in the room and enter Izuku and Katsuki into a name merger. When the Doctor hit entered, he saw a perfect name. He turned and face the boy, "Then how about; Katsuku!" The fusion thought about it.

"Katsuku... Katsuku..." the fusion said, seeing how it sounded. He smirked, and then nodded, "Yes, call me Katsuku." He then waved, "And goodbye." Katsuku then turned half orange and green and defused into Izuku and Katsuki. The boys were looking at each other, smiles growing so large, that they looked really hyper and ready to play around with their quirks. Izuku was about to how cool fusing was when they both got hit hard in the back of their heads, and Mitsuki was scolding them on how reckless they were fusing without knowing the consequences.

Afterwards, the Doctor escorted them out of the hospital. Izuku and Katsuki were ready to play with their quirks, and that meant havoc for Inko and Mitsuki. So they basically recapped what the boys' quirk were again at the end of that same day.

The first, Hyper Regenration, allowed them to heal from any injury and regenerate limbs back as well. The second, Fusion, allowed them to absorb materials and items to enchance their body to make it stronger and turn into whatever the material was until defusing with it, but if used on a human, it would fuse the two together and combine both of their quirks. The third, Perfect Copy, allowed them to copy 2 quirks max as of now, but when fused it becomes 4 and splits the quirks between them when they defuse. The fourth, Emotional Split, allows them to eject feelings and personalities from them into another person that looked like them. And they learned that the easy way!

**A hour after the visiting the Doctor...**

Izuku and Katsuki were messing around with their quirks and really like them all. They were trying to use Emotional Split and eject feelings, so far coming up with nothing. They knew it reject feelings/emotions, but they couldn't find the link to it. They tried nearly everything that seemed simple. They used the words, split, eject, and several others only to come up with nothing. Until Katsuki said, "Maybe we have to say something different?"

"Oh, like what Kacchan?" Izuku asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know, maybe we have to stick our fingers out," he pointed all five fingers on his right hand in front of him, "and say half and half." Suddenly, after he said the last three words, a grey slimy substance came out of his fingers in the direction he was pointing. This shocked them both, and before they knew it, the substance changed and was forming...

Another Bakugo?

This suprised the first two, and the 'clone' of Bakugo 'tsked', and said, "Took you long enough." He didn't just look like Katsuki, but he also sounded like him too! And he also wore what Katsuki was wearing. A black shirt with All Might on it with red outlining instead of the yellow the Katsuki's had, black shorts, and black socks. But he was clearly different, most notably his hair was red with blond tips. Apart from that, he looked just like Katsuki.

Izuku was staring in awe of what he just witnessed. Katsuki then walked towards the other him, and stared at him. The other Bakugo stared as well. Katsuki then asked, "Soooo... are you a clone of me or what?"

The clone smirked, "Yes..." he started, "and no. Mostly because I'm a emotional clone of you who can have my feelings altered, same with you. By saying, 'Half and Half,' you eject me so I would act like you. If you said something else, like 75% and 25%, that would make a more good me, and a more evil version of you. But you have to say it in that same order or I would be more evil, and you would be more good. And you could say, 'All evil' or 'All good' and that would make us opposites." The clone explained. "And to make things more simple, evil is anger, greed, hatred and those kind of emotions, while good is happy, nice, and those kind of emotions." Then they heard Izuku say, 'half and half' and they looked to see another blob of the same grey substance, forming another Izuku.

And he was also noticeably different. He wore the same outfit Izuku wore, but the other Izuku had red tips and really dark green hair that looked black, and his eyes were red. This Izuku looked towards the other Katsuki. They both smiled at each other and hugged each other. The Izuku clone then said, "Awww, how good does it feel to be free for a while, my friend?"

This Katsuki said, "Really good. In fact, we need to go show our mothers about this."

"But wait!" The OG Izuku said, gaining their attention, "We need names for you, other wise talking with you would kinda be weird if people didn't know what to call us." That was a good point. Names matter after all.

The other Izuku had a name already planned, "Evuku."

The other Katsuki had a name planned too, "Katsukil."

Izuku then nodded, "Perfect, now we've established your names!" He said with his eyes closed, a smile appearing. He opened them and then asked them, "Why did you pick those names? They sound... evil."

Evuku said, "That's where mine is partially from. Evil and Izuku put together, makes Evuku."

"I just put a L at the end to represent the word 'kill', as it would work." Katsukil replied.

"Okay then!" Izuku said, "Let's go introduce you to mommy and Aunt Mitsuki." They walked out the door and headed for the living room, to see Inko and Mitsuki talking about the boys' quirks. Izuku then made them stopped and asked Evuku, "How do we return you guys into us again?"

"Just touch us and say 'return'." Evuku replied catching onto what Izuku wanted to do. Izuku and Katsuki did this to their other halfs and walked into the living room.

"Mommy!" The two boys said at the same time running into the living room so they can see them. Inko and Mitsuki looked at them and wondered what they wanted. The boys then said together, "Guess what! Guess what!"

Inko asked, "What?"

The boys grinned and they turned around, Katsuki pointing with his right palm and Izuku pointing with his left palm and they said, "Half and Half!" Then they shot the grey substance from their palms and Evuku and Katsukil formed, scaring Inko and Mitsuki so much they both jumped when they saw the two appear.

Inko was the first to recover, "I-I-I, have another baby boy?" She stammered, and the water works started as she grabbed Evuku and hugged him, "Oh, how this is great to know that Izuku is never truly alone!" Evuku was startled by her reaction and was struggling to get out of her motherly hug. Katsukil was laughing, but not mockingly.

Mitsuki then mumbled, "Oh great, another brat..."

Katsukil and Katsuki heard this though and yelled, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

The next hour or so was spent mostly between the six, as they learned what the quirks Izuku and Katsuki did with the help of Evuku and Katsukil. But they had one more to discuss...

Plasma Blasts.

This quirk isn't what most would think. The doctors thought it was capable of only blasts, hence the name. Sadly, Evuku and Katsukil told them, that seeing as they are a person made from a quirk, that Plasma Blasts can be used for many different things, such as flight, speed, super strength, sensing others, and also assisting. With sensing, they could sense locations of people, and determine how strong they are and teleport to them with a skill the Evuku and Katsukil recommended learning. With assisting, they can just give people energy which can increase their strength and such, but also can have people do the same to them. Luckily, they had 10 years before the entrace exam for UA would have them as compeditors, so they had a lot of time to research.

Then there was the talk about Izuku and Katsuki's quirk they had to themselves. Katsuki's was Explosion, which allowed him to make his sweat from his palms explode. The more he produces, the stronger and bigger the explosion. Izuku's was a mystery, as the doctors said it was, 'locked away', and needed something to activate it. They had no idea what it was or what it did, and neither did Evuku... or so he says.

Inko and Mitsuki both knew that they were probably gonna be asked questions when the neighborhood learns that the boys have 6 Quirks. But so be it. The two boys were the strongest in the neighborhood...

And nothing, was gonna stop them from becoming heroes.

**And we'll end it here!**

**Izuku and Gavino (MDBH): . . .**

**What?**

**Gavino (MDBH): Were you planning this orginally with the other me and Izuku.**

**With you, yes. Izuku, no. Both of them in this story, yes. ****Hence the two main characters being Izuku and Katsuki. And them being the only main characters until we get to the chapters with the pair of this story becoming a thing and official.**

**Izuku (MDBH): I'm scared at this rate.**

**Anywho...**

**Review you thoughts, follow if you want to see more, favorite if this story is that good, and we will see you next time.**

**_Next time, on The Two Successors!_**

**_10 years have past and our heroes are enjoying their last day of middle school, (Izuku is talking to Bakugo at the school's gates), until while Izuku is taking a shortcut home, he is attacked by a sludge villain who attempted to claim his body, (Sludge Villain lunges at Izuku). But, in the nick of time, Izuku is saved by All Might, his hero. (All Might: Texas Smash!) As Izuku learned All Might's secret, will he be able to save Katsuki as the Sludge Villain tries to abosrb him (Katsuki being held by the Sludge Villain)? Or will he fail (Izuku thinking)? Find out, next time..._**

**_On The Two Succesors._**

**Izuku (MDBH): You were about say Dragon Ball GT weren't you?**

**Old Fans like GT. New Fans like Super. Real Fans like both.**

**Gavino (MDBH): What about Dragon Ball Evolution?**

***stares intensely while pulling out a knife***

**We'll be right back after this commercial break.**


	2. Chapter 2: 10年後 (10 Years Later)

**11 follows and 10 favorites for Chapter 1: The Boys with Six Quirks? I think we hit a new record!**

**Izuku (MDBH): Yeah, and maybe we are gonna have a decent amount of followers.**

**Gavino (MDBH): Agreed. Maybe we can introduce the pair within the next few chapters.**

**Ha! The pair isn't gonna happen until after USJ. So buckle up folks! We have reviews.**

MIKE202303:

Nice

**Yes, nice indeed. Though I might consider the first chapter, Noice.**

LlamaLand:

If you don't make a chapter I will find you, break into your house at 3 am and make you write it yourself

**Well you have been heard.**

**And now for the chapter!**

**_Last time, on The Two Successors!_**

**_As Inko and Izuku visit the hospital to learn what Izuku's quirk is, Mitsuki and Katsuki appear with the doctor as they learn that Izuku and Katsuki have 6 quirks! Perfect Copy, Plasma Blasts, Emotional Split, Hyper Regeneration, and Fusion being apart of said 6 quirks as the 5 they share! Katsuki has a 6th quirk called Explosion, but Izuku's was a mystery._ _And as they test their quirks out, they fuse into Katsuku, they learn about Evuku and Katsukil, and they go beyond all expectations! What have our heroes been doing these past 10 years, well find out, right now!_**

**Chapter 2: 10年後 (10 Years Later)**

It was the last day of school for our two, favorite heroes. Their third year of middle school was now coming to a stop, meaning that Summer has arrived for the both of them! But before we discuss the way the day went, we need to discuss the pass ten years!

While the two grew up, they tended to leave Evuku and Katsukil at their houses for them to help their parents and also research things that relate to their quirks. And was that helpful! When they rejoined with each other at the end of the day, Izuku and Katsuki learned many things that could relate to their quirks and their powers. For example, their quirk Plasma Blasts is also related to Dragon Ball Z's Ki Blasts, so they renamed the quirk 'Ki'. They also called it this because they learned that they could fly using the quirk, sense people with their quirk, and even teleport using their quirk to use a move they learned called 'Instant Trasmission' which they learned with the help of Evuku and Katsukil (which involved a lot of Dragon Ball Z marathons in Izuku and Katsuki's case). Also, they trained Katsuku by fighting Evuku and Katsukil and somehow keep managing to escape the authorities since they keep using their quirk in public (the last time they trained with Katsuku, they had used a Super Ghost Kamikaze to escape the cops by having it explode after they put handcuffs on it). On top of that, they learned that they can teach Ki to people, which they had Inko and Mitsuki learn, just in case.

They also learned that their quirk, Fusion, is actually a quicker way to do the Dragon Ball Fusion which Evuku and asked Inko and Mitsuki to try in their free time, and then the next day Inko and Mitsuki announced they pulled off the fusion dance, thought they had experienced the two failures in the process. Izuku and Katsuki had tried it too, but they only became Katsuku when they did it, much to their confusion. They didn't question it, but still researched into it.

With the Perfect Copy quirk, they realized that the amount of quirks they can copy have been increasing every 2 years, so they could copy 7 as of now, though they don't use it unless necessary (mostly to try and get to know how to use certain quirks that could be useful against many enemies).

With Hyper Regeneration, they have been doing nothing with it, besides to heal injuries that they gain while training.

With Emotional Split, they have been using Evuku and Katsukil for researching and training, but for a school semester they let the two of them swap places with Izuku and Katsuki so they could go to school while Izuku and Katsuki researched. The two had liked going to school, so they had made it a thing starting from when Izuku and Katsuki were 9 to now.

However, while Izuku was 9 years old, something had happened that effect him and Inko deeply. Hisashi Midoriya had gone missing during a oversea work trip to China, as he was being stationed there for a few months before coming back to Japan. The people from China who he was gonna work for said that his crew never arrived and might've been killed in a storm that was happenng arround the route he had to travel for his work trip. For the first semester when Evuku and Katsukil were taking their places at school, Izuku mourned the lost of his father, and often visited his grave and was otherwise seen crying in his room to the point where he had fallen asleep.

And now, let's take a look at the two of them in their classroom.

"Alright, so today we will be discussing you future career plans." The teacher said, holding a stack of papers. "But who I'm I kidding, you all want to be heroes!" And he threw the papers up into the air as he said heroes, and the class went and showed off their quirks. All but Izuku, and Katsuki. Izuku was righting down hero notes, and Katsuki was grinning widely, making the class wonder what was going through his mind.

"How come you're so silent today, Bakugo?" A boy asked, "Normally, you would be throwing super fast punches due to your excitement."

"Why you asked?" Bakugo said, "Because me, and Dekiru, are gonna pass the UA Entrance Exam with ease, regardless of what we do. After all, we are the luckiest people alive, being born with 6 quirks after all." He turned towards Izuku (who's nickname in this timeline is Dekiru), "Isn't that right Dekiru?"

Izuku looked up and smiled. After they learned of their quirks, Baukgo called him Dekiru, for he knew that the two of them could do anything. And that was a fact. The two of them were placed in the same area in the UA Mock Entrance Exam and both used teamwork to pass it. They only used a single quirk though, so they didn't destroy all of the competition. Katsuki used his Explosion quirk (which they manage to train so much that he could make explosive sweat from anywhere on his body, though that meant they needed explosion-proof clothes), and Izuku used Plasma Blasts. They both had the exact same score and placed first!

"Yes Kacchan." Dekiru said, "We are gonna pass. And then when we graduate, we are gonna both aim for Top 10 and save people's lives selflessly! We will show the world that we can be true heroes." Dekiru said, a fire burning in his eyes. Oh he wasn't playing around. This, was him being serious.

**The end of school that day**

As Izuku packed everything up, Bakugo walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. Izuku turned towards Bakugo and saw that Bakugo had his hand out.

"See ya tomorrow, at the trashed beach?" He asked. Izuku smiled and shooked Bakugo's hand.

"Yep." Izuku grabbed his hand and they proceeded out the door to the gates. When they were there, they talked about their other self. Bakugo said that Katsukil was a challenge and good training partner. Izuku said Evuku was a smart and wise man, great with making difficult decisions. After they talked for a bit, they departed. Bakugo went to get some groceries for his family, and Izuku took a shortcut home.

As Izuku walked, he was under a small bridge, as he would call it, and sensed something evil from the sewers. He didn't know why, but his body jumped backwards and as it did, a villain made of sludge came out of a man hole. Izuku paled, '_There's no telling what that villain might've done to me if it surprised me like that. Better stay sharp._' Izuku thought, getting into a defensive position as the villain saw Izuku.

The villain smiled, "Aw perfect, a cloak for me to hide in! And it might hold a good quirk too!" The villain suddenly made it behind Izuku and grabbed Izuku, startling and suffocating him. "Don't resist, it'll all be over in... huh?" The villain was about to say 30 seconds when Izuku's body desolved into sludge, and he escaped the villain. After he made distance, he turned back to normal, startling the villain. Just as the villain recovered, they both heard a voice.

"**Fear not young man**!" It said, "**For I, am here!**" They turned and they both saw All Might, who wore a white tank top and green pants, rearing back his fist and yelling, "**TEXAS SMASH!**" And All Might knocked the Sludge Villain into a unconscious state.

Izuku was already in fanboy mode, as he never really changed, "OH MY GOSH! IT'S ALL MIGHT!" Izuku was getting excited seeing his idol. Izuku pulled out his Hero Journal and flipped it to All Might's page, "Can you sign my notebook All Might?" All Might took the book and gave it his signature. Izuku was freacking out now that he had All Might's signature in it. Izuku saw All Might had already contained the villain and was about to leave.

"**Young man,**" All Might said, "**What is your name?**"

"Izuku Midoriya!" Izuku answered.

"**Young Midoriya, may you remember this encounter with me, and remember that with great power, comes great responsibility. Goodbye.**" All Might then jumped in the direction of the police station that was a but away from where they were. Izuku smiled, as he met his idol, but became shocked when he sensed the villain power up with a sinister energy, he turmed towards where All Might was jumping and saw the sludge villain break free from his plastic prison and All Might sent crashing onto the roof of a building. Izuku then took flight towards All Might and text Katsuki to get over to him with Instant Trasmission. Izuku landed on the roof All Might was on and Katsuki teleported to their location.

"All Might, are you okay?" Izuku asked, as he saw blood from a cut on All Might's right arm.

"Yeah, that Sludge Villain did a number on you if he broke free and cut you." Bakugo inputted.

"**I am fine Young Mans. But I need to give chase to the villain quickly befo—**" That's when smoke came off of All Might and blinded Izuku and Katsuki. When the smoke subsided, they saw where once was All Might, was a man wearing baggy clothes and who also was very skinny with the same cut All Might had on his right arm.

The man sighed, "Oh *beep*-t." The boys were shocked when they saw this man standing and wearing what All Might was wearing, look at them and asked, "Can you too keep a secret?" The boys looked at each other and nodded when they looked at him.

"Well to start, my name is Toshinori Yagi, or All Might as you might know me as," he introduced, "and if you're wondering why I'm like this," he gestured towards himself, "then I'll tell you that it happened five years ago. I was in a fight that caused me a injury that damaged part of my insides, forcing my time as the Symbol of Peace to become limited." He lifted his shirt up and the boys saw what he meant by damaged. Their was a injury in his left side that looked like a crater that was placed onto a human. Toshinori looked at them, "The fight was kept secret to the public, as it was life threatening. And if it weren't for him, my time wouldn't be limited." He sighed, "I wouldn't be surprised if he is still alive and doing something productive. Anywho, I better go and find the villain before he does something bad. I'll see you boys later, Young Midoriya and..." He looked towards Katsuki, waiting for his name.

"Katsuki Bakugo." Bakugo said.

"And Young Bakugo. And remember to not tell anyone about this." And with that, the Symbol of Piece left to go find the sludge villain.

"Kacchan..." Izuku said, "What do we do now?"

"Dekiru..." Katsuki began, "We go back to what we were doing before. I'm going to hangout with some friends at the arcade, so see ya." Katsuki used Instant Trasmission and teleported to a alleyway close to the arcade, leaving Izuku alone.

**With Katsuki**

When he appeared, he immediately felt something under his foot. It wasn't the ground, it wasn't trash, and it wasn't water. When he turned around, he was immediately grabbed by the villain who just attacked All Might, and was being force out into the street with him.

**With Izuku**

As Izuku walked home, he saw smoke rise into the air. '_A Villain attack?_' Izuku thought. '_Well let's see what is going on._' Izuku then did a light jog for the area, not thinking about sensing what heroes could be there. And when he was there, he froze as he saw the villain from before, but not because of the villain, but of the hostage.

It was Katsuki Bakugo.

Izuku froze, and so did the world. '_K-K-Kacchan... how did this?_' But then Izuku looked into Katsuki's eyes and saw that they were begging for help, help from the man who was killing him. Izuku gripped his fist, and then started to move forward. As he moved, the crowd split into a straight into a clear path for the heroes and villain to see. But both sides stopped what they were doing and froze as they saw something they never saw before.

A kid ready to make all of his enemies die, friend or foe.

Izuku was mad, and that was clear by the look on his face. His eyes were pure white, no pupils at all, and his hair was rising. His hands were clearly bleeding from how much force Izuku put into them. Izuku then leapt at the villain at Super Natural speeds, startling the villain enough to where Katsuki broke free and and jumped out of Izuku's way as he preformed a move that wasn't used by Izuku or Katsuki until today.

Izuku pulled back his right fist and extended it forwards, a yellow dragon appearing from it. Katsuki leapt with Izuku and did the same with his left hand, a yellow dragon appearing as well. Together as the move hit the villain, they both yelled, "_DRAGON FIST!_" and the villain was sent flying towards a building that was several feet away. And immediately, after Izuku and Katsuki used Perfect Copy to copy the Fire Fighting Hero: Backdraft's quirk, and used it to help put out the fires. After 5 minutes of doing this, the teens were scolded and praised for helping put out the fires and stop the Sludge Villain.

**Several minutes later**

As the two friends walked towards their houses, they were met with a surprise before they made it home. As they made it to a intersection, All Might appeared. "ALL MIGHT?!" The boys exclaimed, surprised that he appeared.

"**Yes, it is I, Young Midoriya and Bakugo! And I am here to-**" right as he said that he reverted into his true form and started to cough up blood, scaring the two. He wiped his mouth with his arm, "Sorry. As I was saying, I'm here to offer you both something very important." He finished.

"And that is?" Bakugo asked.

"I am here to offer you both my quirk!" Toshinori said, holding his hands out in both directions. And that confused them.

"You can give us your quirk?" Izuku asked, "But that had never happened before as the government has recorded, though it is a possibility. But if did accept it, that would mean me and Kacchan would have 7 quirks, not including the ones we get from Perfect Copy..." Izuku mumbled, and was cut off by All Might.

"Hold up a minute young man, that mumbling is creepy, but did you say 6 quirks?!" Toshinori asked. Izuku and Katsuki nodded. Toshinori took a step back, '_6 quirks? But that's impossible! Unless..._' He shooked his head to get rid of that thought, and looked back at them. "Anyways, do you two accept my quirk, One For All?" The two nodded. "Okay, then meet me at Dragobah Beach tomorrow at 6 am. We will start your training for One For All then. Here, let be give you my contact number so we can keep tabs." They exchanged phone numbers and created a group chat so that then they could all three talk together instead of separate texting. "Now then, farewell you two." And with that, Toshinori left, leaving the next users of One For All, excited and ready for the challenge ahead...

And making them the first users of One For All, to have a partner with it.

**_Next time, on The Two Successors_**

**_As the two heroes train for One For All (Izuku and Katsuki fighting and landing punches and kicks), they learn the most shocking news that leaves Izuku speachless (Izuku: Nani?!). After inheriting One For All (Izuku and Katsuki eat the strand of hair from All Might while making faces of disgust), how will the two heroes act when they encounter UA's Entrance Exam (Izuku and Bakugo standing in front of two different gates, each of them facing a different one in a diferent location)! Will they succeed? Or will they be interupted (a pair of red eyes and purple sinister aura being seen from within a dust cloud) as they take the exam? Find out, on the next chapter..._**

**_of The Two Succeccors!_**

**10 more follows and favorites for more?**


	3. Chapter 3: Entrance!

**And we are back! This is already becoming a decent story and I believe it might do well. Anywho, reviews from Chapter 2;**

MIKE202303:

Hmm

**What, is there something on my face?**

Ultimate Savior:

God-*beep*-n OP Deku and Bakugou they could probably beat All for One

**First, yes, they can (under normal circumstances). Second, Language! Third, it's Dekiru in this story.**

**Gavino (MDBH): But does it matter?**

**Yes it does. Cause he has a good relationship with Bakugo in this story (as in friendship) so he calls him Dekiru, mostly because Izuku can do nearly anything. In fact, Izuku and Bakugo right now could take on AFO and have a good chance to win.**

**Izuku (MDBH): So when are we gonna add more people to the backstage cast?**

**Have you not looked behind the door that says, 'Lounge'?**

**Izuku (MDBH): *opens door to said place* Oh my god.**

**Here's chapter three! And thanks for 19 follows and 17 favorites!**

**Chapter 3: Entrance!**

**5:56 AM**

**Dragobah Beach**

As the Symbol of Peace pulled up to the beach, he didn't expect for it to be clean already. When he got out of his truck that he rode, he didn't see any trash out there on the beach! He then looked around the beach and saw the next two successors of One For All, doing a form of push ups he had never seen before. Izuku and Katsuki were wearing the same outfit, as they agreed that they couldn't be to picky with workout clothing, which was a black tank top, black jeans, and also a dark blue wristband that was around the size of a doughnut. But what threw Toshinori off was workout.

Izuku and Katsuki were doing push ups with only a thumb as the rest of their body was off the ground, as if it was some sort of handstand push-up workout. All Might then walked towards them and heard what number they were on.

"991... 992... 993... 994..." the two counted in sync and still counting, ('_Oh my god, how long have they been doing this?!_' Toshinori thought) "997... 998... 999... 1000!" As they hit 1000, they jumped backwards and then the two friends gave each other a stare down, staring intensely at each other while clenching their fists. Toshinori didn't know what to expect, but he didn't expect them to start yelling. But he saw that it wasn't for no reason, as a clear white aura wrapped around Katsuki and Izuku as they yelled, grains of sand rising into the air.

'_What is this overwhelming pressure?! It's like when I fought _**_HIM_**_ but more intense._' Toshinori thought, as the two still were yelling until they stopped and charged at each other until Toshinori yelled at them.

"What are you boys doing?" He yelled, making his presence known. The two boys stopped mid air and looked at Toshinori with confusion until landing and looking at him skeptically.

"How long have you been watching?" Katsuki asked.

"Long enough to know that you boys have done A THOUSAND PUSH UPS WITH ONLY YOUR THUMB!" Toshinori exclaimed, making the boys look uncomfortable as he continued, "How do you both do it? How, do you two boys do it?" He asked.

"Umm... it kinda has something to do with our quirks." Izuku said, while rubbing the back of his head. "You see, with one of our quirks, we can make another version of us that it purely based on emotion. But we tend to refer to it as 'Good and Evil' instead of emotions. And if we make the other version, whatever he has more of, we'll have the same amount but for the other. So we just use the term, 'Vigilant' so they are basically a twin of us in everything besides knowledge." Izuku elaborated. Izuku pointed a finger behind him, Katsuki did the same.

"Observe." They said as they fired a grey substance that Toshinori thought was involving one of their quirks. Evuku and Katsukil then took form, as they both looked at each other. Clearly this meant something as Izuku and Katsuki glared at eack toher like their other self. Then, they disappeared in the blink of in eye, nowhere to be seen. But that was until Toshinori saw Katsuki drag Izuku by his face against the sand before throwing him and charging down the beach after him. Izuku regain his posture, using the momentum and started to block and land blows on Katsuki as they fought intensely down the beach.

'_I am sooo gonna regret offering them One For All._' The Symbol of Peace thought.

"Yeah, you probably are." Said Evuku to All Might's right, which caused him to jump in shock and surprise. '_Did he read my thoughts?_' Toshinori asked himself in his thoughts.

"Yes, yes we did." Said Katsukil, making All Might jump again from how they scared him without him knowing.

"How?" Toshinori asked.

"We have a quirk called Perfect Copy, which allows us to copy any quirk, though only 7 max. We only have Backdraft's Water quirk, and a simple mind-reading quirk. We had others, but dropped them as we didn't need them." Katsukil said, and offered his hand, "Name's Katsukil." All Might shook his hand before turning to Evuku.

"Evuku." He said, offering his hand as well, which All Might shook. Then Evuku turned towards the fighting teens and yelled, "GET YOUR SORRY SLEVES OVER HERE RIGHT NOW YOU TWO!" And that was all it took for them to be standing straight and firmly with looks of fear, which caused Evuku to chuckle. "Never gets old."

However, All Might for a second froze up, as he remember that same chuckle from a scene from a long time ago, which caused Evuku and Katsukil to freeze up, as they read All Might's thought. Evuku looked towards All Might, a look of shock on his face. "H-h-h-e's..." Evuku was speechless as he saw the image within All Might's thought. Izuku and Katsuki used the mind-reading quirk and are shocked from the thought.

"NANI?!" Izuku yelled, which made a few birds make a _caw _sound and go start flying. "My father... he's..." Izuku was speechless. He couldn't form words for the news.

All Might looked at Izuku, "Yes, Young Midoriya?"

"Izuku, I can't believe it either but..." Evuku looked down, "It looks like father is a villain." All Might was shocked at this, while Izuku had lunged at him and Katsuki and Katsukil were holding him from attacking Japan's #1 Hero.

"You *beep*-ard! How could you kill him?!" Izuku asked, clearing ready to kill him, "I'll kill you!"

"Calm down man!" Katsuki yelled at him, "You wouldn't be doing him any good as a villain! Especially if we obtain One For All!" Izuku backed away.

"But that doesn't mean I'm fine with him killing my father, hero or not." Izuku grumbled. All Might sighed and powered up into his buff form.

"**Anywho, I think you both are ready for One For All!**" He said. Evuku and Katsukil then rejoined with Izuku and Katsukil before the two boys looked at All Might. "**Now... eat this!**" He picked off two strands of hair and waited for the boys to grab the hair. But they were confused and disgusted. "**In order for you to gain One For All, you need to consume my DNA, and hair counts as that! So eat it.**" The boys were reluctant, but grabbed the hair that was given to the both of them and ate it, while making looks of disgust, though Izuku felt something happen inside of him but thought it was his imagination.

And que Anime Time Skip.

**10 monthes later**

**UA Ground Beta**

Izuku was doing a few stretches as he prepared for the exam, and did a few thumb push-ups (53 to be exact). Izuku was going over the events of the last 10 monthes as he and Katsuki trained with One For All.

Month 1 was just them getting used to One For All's power and using it without breaking bones. Month 2 and 3 was spent teaching All Might how to use Ki. Month, 4-6 was Izuku and Katsuki sparing against All Might. Month 7 was spent training One For All (they had reached 45% by now). Month 8 was spent training the other quirks ((Perfect Copy and Fusion) They learned that if they fused with sand or water, they can gain a defensive shield that splits their body so they don't take damage). Month 9-10 was spent half training and half studying. And now here they were, Izuku and Katsuki able to use more than 75% of OFA with out breaking bones, and even if they used 100%, their arm would only be numb!

So all in all, they made great progress.

Izuku then heard the gate open for Ground Beta, and he jumped forwards so he faced the door from his thumb push-up position. As the door opened fully, a figure had appeared in the door way. This figure had surprised everyone, not because of his appearance...

Because he looked like Izuku Midoriya.

He looked more like Evuku, just was wearing a more villainous version of Izuku's Hero Costume. Most notably the hood was splattered with red though the hood was black. The upper body of the costume was black with the gloves grey. The pants were gray and the shoes were red.

Izuku stepped forward towards the look-a-like and asked, "Who are you? Are you some clone of me?"

"…" The clone said nothing.

Izuku then desided that this clone was gonna be a problem and might need to be disposed of. However, two more clones appeared, this time wearing costumes he didn't recognize. This time two others gasped as they looked at the clones. Izuku saw that it was the boy with glasses that had questioned Present Mic during the explanation of the pratical exams, and also the girl who had stopped him from face planting into the ground. '_These must be their hero costumes._' Izuku thought, looking at the clones. '_These clones are stronger than them, and that concerns me. As for my clone... I think I can take it on._' Then, before Izuku could get into a stance, glasses charged at his clone with a kick.

"RECIPRO BURST!" He yelled at his clone. The clone took the hit and was sent flying into a fake building while glasses jumped back to where he was standing next to Izuku.

"Good job, name's Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said while getting into a fighting position.

"Thank you, Tenya Iida." Iida replied while doing the same. The girl who was shocked with Tenya stepped forward.

"Ochako Uraraka." Ochako introduced, joining them while putting up her fighting stance. Izuku was about to say get back when the two jump forward and charged the opposing clones, forcing Izuku to jum forward to defend them from being seriously injured.

**With Bakugo**

The friend of Izuku was currently fighting a clone of himself, though it only had his Explosion quirk, along with Ki. The clone was wearing what was Katsuki's soon to be Hero Outfit, but with a black-grey-red theme. The mask was black, the gauntlets were grey, the upper and lower body for the gear was decorated with black and red, and the shoes were grey. Bakugo was clearing going easy on the clone, but he did have to power up a few times to dodge.

However, he wasn't the only one fighting a clone.

A red haired male with sharp teeth had crashed into Bakugo, and was regaining from the launch from his clone. The color scheme was just like Katsuki's clone, with the black-grey-red theme.

"Got any ideas how to stop these clones?" The red haired male, who was wearing a gym outfit, asked. "And the name's Eijiro Kirishima."

"Katsuki Bakugo," The explosion quirk user introduced, "and I can think of one way."

"And that is?"

"This may seem weird but give me a your hand." Katsuki said, his right hand glowing orange. Kirishima didn't noticed this but held out his hand, which Katsuki took and together, they fused.

The fusion was decently the same as the two who fused into him. He had blond hair with red tips, red eyes, sharp teeth, and Katsuki's face build. His clothes were kinda like Eijiro's, but the shirt for his gym uniform was black, his jeans black, and even the shoes black! The fusion was wearing a grin right now as it looked at it's hands.

"Alright!" He said, and looked at the clones he was now gonna face, "I, am Katsuro Bakushima!" Katsuro got into a fighting stance, "Now come at me!"

**With Izuku**

Izuku was fighting his clone when he sensed Katsuki fuse with another person, who's power level why quite higher than most of the people here besides several here, and from other areas. Izuku then saw that Iida had defeated his clone, while Ochako was still struggling against her's as her quirk would be lethal against herself. Izuku then did something he had never done before that felt like pure instinct. While he was looking at the two, his clone had fired a strong Ki blast that could have harmed him majorly if it hit. But he didn't see it coming, and his arm hit it away and blasted the clone, leaving the clone unconscious. Izuku wasn't caring anymore, as he then preform a 'Last Resort' move.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Izuku began to yell, charging his Ki which made rocks rise into the air, though is was small rocks, "...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HYAH!" Izuku stopped charging his Ki, and all eyes were on him from his display of power. Then, the next word made every question his power. And they did exactly that.

Izuku closed his eyes, and after a few seconds he yelled, "KAIOKEN!" He then was surrounded by a red aura, which surprised most of the contestants here and even made a few fear him.

"Is that the Kaioken?!" One of the contestants asked with a hint of fear.

"Yeah, but isn't that from Dragon Ball Z?" Another contestant asked. This caused many mumbles to be heard from the crowd. Izuku didn't care though.

He cared for this new power level that had appeared that he couldn't get a reading on. He knew it was there, but he didn't know how strong it is. Izuku then looked back to the final clone (which was Ochako's) and charged it. The clone didn't have enough time to react as Izuku sent it flying with a punch to the face. He charged it and hit it's back, which sent it flying again. This time, he hit it to the ground when he hit the clone again, and charged a well known Ki blast.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Izuku fired it at the clone and it hit it's mark, causing the clone to become unconscious. Present Mic was speechless as he noticed that this student was this powerful.

'_This kid... he could become a hero!_' Mic thought. He then yelled, "AND START!" Izuku was already gone from sight, the other contestants were running, and was already destroying 1-pointers, 2-pointers, and 3-pointers. In fact, Mic was watching Izuku the entire time. He notice that Izuku wasn't defeating them with a punch, but a finger! '_Oh my god, Aizawa. You better be hoping for this student._' Mic thought.

**Observation Room**

"My god, those two kids are insane!" A observer exclaimed, looking at the cameras for Ground Alpha and Beta, which were watching Izuku and Katsuki. Nezu, the principal of UA, pulled out their files and was looking through them. He found some astonishing things, and was most curious about the unknown quirk Izuku had.

Nezu then went to the 0-pointer button. "Let's see how the our two contestants with 6 quirks act to this." He said, and pressed his paw (or is it a claw) against the button, releasing the 0-pointers.

**Ground Beta**

Izuku was now looking around for people who needed help. He had helped a few people when it came to this, mostly against the robots that tried to harm them and catch them off guard. It was right now, that the ground shook, and he knew that the 0-pointer had arrived. He looked towards the center of the fake city and saw said robot. He then flew towards it, and looked for any fellow contestants (he still had a job to do) to see if they were alright or needed help. He sensed around the giant robot, and found a Ki that was about to get crushed. Izuku's body went into overdrive and quickly teleported right under the leg of the 0-pointer. He held up his hands and caught the descending foot, stopping it from crushing the person who needed to be saved.

Ochako looked at her savior in awe. This robot was stronger then the rest by a lot, and this meant that he was probably stronger than the 0-pointer by a lot, if he wasn't wasn't struggling to hold the robot. He then bent backwards and jumped, making the robit lose it's balance and fall on it's back. Izuku flew into the air, pointing a Ki blast at it.

"Try again next time." Izuku said before firing the Ki blast. It was a robot so he destroyed it with ease, destroying the entire upper torso of the robot! Izuku teleported back to Ochako and lifted the peice of metal that was on her legs off, and then carried her off of the rubble they were on, bridal style. Ochako was blushing intensely, but Izuku was alright. He had developed a lot of confidence in school, so doing this wasn't a problem. He set her down and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Apart from having my legs crushed and almost dieing from that robot, then yeah, I'm okay." Ochako replied. Izuku then emitted a green ball in his hand and hovered it over her legs, and to her surprise, heal them. It took a few minutes, but she could feel her legs now. Izuku stood and held out his hand, and she took it. He pulled her up, and she tried to stand, though she almost fell but Izuku catched her, and they tried again. This time Ochako was alright with standing.

"AND TIMES UP!" Present Mic said, making the end of the test official. However, Izuku looked at the sky and noticed a portal, and saw something fall through it. Causing dust to rise up, blocking their view of the thing. But Izuku saw one thing that frightened him.

That was the sinisterly purple aura and the red glow from the eyes, which was followed by the appearence of the rest of the body. It was black skinned and muscular, wearing only cargo shorts. It's head (if it can be called that) had some sort of beak for a mouth, and it's brain was showing. Izuku paled. This things power level...

was higher than All Mights.

**_Next time, on The Two Successors!_**

**_As Izuku and Evuku fight against the Nomu (Izuku and Evuku fighting Nomu), how will they react when a new ally appears (mysteriously familiar outline of a person)? And how will they react when they see Evuku and Katsukil's fusion (Fusion: I am the fusion between Katsukil and Evuku.)?_**

**_Find out next time on The Two Successors!_**

**Don't miss it.**


	4. Chapter 4: のむとタイムパトロール

**Hey, Gavino.**

**Gavino (MDBH): Yes?**

**How many followers do you think we might have before the end of this story?**

**Gavino (MDBH): Maybe 100 if you believe. You do right?**

**Yep.**

**Gavino (MDBH): Anywho, reviews!**

MIKE202303

Interesting

**What? Me, or the story? Are you listening?**

**Gavino (MDBH): Nope, he's reading.**

Chapter 1: Griffin Strange

Alrighty just for you here is a meme ... NERRRRRRRRRDDDDD  
Apart from that the writing is good and the story seems nice too :)

**Thanks. I do have some decency to write a _good_ story. And I don't know that meme.**

**Gavino (MDBH): Wait a minu-**

**Anywho, Chapter 4 and the last time thing!**

**_Last time, on The Two Successors!_**

**_Izuku and Katsuki recieved One For All after learning that Izuku's father, the once thought lost at sea father, was a villain known as All For One!_**

**Gavino (MDBH): Actually, All Might thought of his image, not his name.**

**Shut up!**

**_And after that, they began training! Izuku and Katsuki can use three quarters of OFA without breaking bones! But, when five mysterious clones appear, and later a Nomu, how will our heroes react? Will they fight on and win? Or will they need back up. Find out right now!_**

**Chapter 4: ****のむとタイムパトロール ****(Nomu and the Time Patrol)**

"What is that thing?" Ochako asked, scared of the creature. Izuku had no idea and knew that this wasn't apart of this test. Izuku had to defend these people and fast! Izuku then used a mental link he had established with Evuku and called him.

_Hey! Evuku we need you! _Izuku said through the link.

_What is it this time?! I'm helping Mom with something! _Evuku replied, but answered back immediately, _Oh my god what is that power level?!_

_Don't know, but am conserned. Just get over here and bring Mom, Mitsuki, and Katsukil! We may need the back up! _Izuku said back.

Izuku was given a reply of yes and that Evuku was coming. And Evuku appeared and they charged the creature. Evuku and Izuku were both going full power and when they landed the first punch on it, it didn't move a inch. Izuku then grabbed the arm and froze as he felt three different lights in it. That was enough time for the creature to hit him backwards and crash into a building. As Izuku got up from the crater, he thought, '_What was that feeling? Were those lights it's quirks?_' He then saw Evuku come back to him crash right next to him.

Izuku then asked, "Evuku, do you know if my 6th quirk was released?" Evuku was pale when he looked at him, confirming his suspicions. "That means my quirk is my dad's."

Evuku sighed, "Yes, and it allows you to take and give quirks. That good for you now? Cause he's coming." Sure enough, the creature was coming, and it wasn't going down without a fight. It had then straightened his hand right and it was surrounded by a Ki sword. It was about to hit them when it was kicked in it's face and sent flying. The person who sent it flying then jumped back and landed on the roof of a building close by, and looked familiar. Whoever they were, they couldn't see their face, and was clearly strong. Then Izuku and Evuku were shocked, as the man suddenly started to glow, and was surrounded by a yellow aura which revealed himself...

As another Izuku.

"Oh my god! When will other me's stop appearing?!" Izuku demanded. Evuku sighed, and looked at the other Izuku. He was wearing some sort of Battle Suit, like the Battle Suit Vegeta wore when he fought Goku Black and Zamasu, just had different colors. The blue was green, the yellow was red, and the white was black. This Izuku however was surrounded by a yellow aura, with his hair yellow, and his eyes a blue-green mix. Evuku guessed this Izuku was a Saiyan, or somewhere close to that. That was also when Inko, Mitsuki, and Katsukil showed up by Instant Trasmission. Izuku then sensed Katsuki flying over here with-

Hold up, with someone? Katsuki landed and the person who he was flying with landed too. Katsuki then looked at Izuku, "Apparently, if we fuse with someone we get to see each other's memories. Shocking... right Dekiru?" Katsuki said. Izuku looked at the boy who Katsuki was with. "His name's Eijiro Kirishma, and he has a hardening quirk. Now then, let's end ugly over there." Katsuki said, getting into his fighting stance.

"Then give us time." Evuku said with Katsukil next to him. The Ki users look at them, "We may have a plan that is important and relies on you all getting the right amount of time."

"Alright, go." Said the other Izuku, "I can stall for as long as possible, but you have to be quick." Evuku nodded.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Can we help?" Said Iida, who just walked up with Ochako with him. "We may not be heroes, but this is private property! We can at least help defend UA."

"Okay, just don't die." The yellow Izuku said. The creature from before then yelled and charged them, which began a epic series of battles.

The new Izuku charged it and hit it in it's stomach, sending it crashing into a building. Katsuki and Izuku then fired a 'Kamehameha' at the creature at full power, with it hitting it's mark. A dust cloud at appeared, blocking their view of the creature, but they could sense it getting up. Inko and Mitsuki then fired a barrage of weaker ki blasts, with Kirishma, Katsuki and Dekiru doing the same thing, whilst the other Izuku looked West, as he felt a new power level that, though it was new, was familiar. Then, everyone stopped firing ki blasts as the creature came charging. Before it could hit any of them, the new power level's holder kick the creature in it's stomach, sending it flying, and then fired a new ki blast never heard of before.

"Demon Wrath!" the man then held two fingers together up into the air, making 6 red-black balls of ki appear, and then charged foward, then made both hands intersect as he pulled to a stop, and then the 6 ki blasts hit the creature and not only killed it, but wiped it from existence. Not as much as a atom remained of it. Now that there wasn't any action going on, they notice what he looked like.

He wore a black long sleeve shirt that clung to his muscular body, wore blue-black jeans, and red shoes with white socks. His hair was pure red, his eyes were pure red, and he was really familiar. Then the new Izuku realized were he was familiar from. **(AN: This kinda made a small crossover with MDBH, so sorry if you didn't like me bring that Izuku in here and the name for the fusion.) **

"Hey," the man said, with only a voice heard, "I, am the fusion between Evuku and Katsukil," everyone jumped back from shock, knowing that this dude is a fusion with this much power was insane (but Iida and Ochako jumped back because of how crazy it is to here someone had fused with someone), "Call me..."

"Evil." The now known Evil said. **(Gavino (MDBH): You unoriginal idiot! What will the readers think? Me: Don't know, kinda don't care.) **"Now then, you," he looked at the new Izuku, "Give us an explaination of where you came from!"

"Sorry, kinda sworn-" he could have finished if he didn't have to nearly dodge a cut from Evil, as he held a knife in his hands. The blade cut Izuku and he put a hand over his cheek. Evil, however, touched the blood on the knife he held and saw all the memories that Izuku had to offer.

"Interesting." Evil said, and unbeknowst to everyone else, made a vial and had blood from the knife fall into the vial, filling it up all the way. He threw the vial up a bit and defused, Evuku caught the vial without them noticing it. Izuku and Evuku might need to talk after this. The other Izuku then flew into the air and disappeared from sight, and then Recovery Girl came.

"Alright, is anybody here injured due to that unknown creature?" She asked calling out, to all the students. Some were injured, and some were fine. She then went to the group of Ki users and said, "Thank you for helping UA from that thing. Honestly, it might'be killed someone if you didn't intervene. You two," she looks at Izuku and Katsuki, "would make great heroes, just like these two here who helped by getting people out of the way." She said, pointing at Iida and Ochako when saying that last part.

**9:37 PM**

"Izuku, we need to talk." Evuku said, when Izuku was in his room alone.

"Why Evuku? Is it involving that creature?" Izuku asked.

Evuku shooked his head, "It's about that other you, and his blood." He then pulled out the vial from earlier. "This contains enough blood for both you and Katsuki to become stronger heroes, but with a cost of changing the world as we know it.

"That Izuku, wasn't just human." Evuku said, letting Izuku sink that information, "He was also a Saiyan from Dragon Ball Z." Izuku then looked down at the ground, unsure of how to respond to that.

Another him, being a Saiyan? Izuku knew that it might be possible for him to have a quirk in another world, but a different race? A fictional race made by Akira Toriyama? Izuku now was questioning what he had been apart of the day he was born. But, was Evuku asking Izuku if he wanted to become a Saiyan?

"Yep, I am." Evuku said, holding a syringe containing the blood. "If you say yes and give the okay, I can make you 10% Saiyan. That's with only half of this blood, because if we wanted to, Katsuki could also be a 10% Saiyan! We could defend this timeline with ease. So, what do you say?"

"Give me some time to think this with Katsuki. And if he says yes, then we might." Izuku said. Evuku took it as a okay.

**2 weeks later...**

**Midoriya Residence**

"Izuku! It's here! The UA letter is here!" Inko exclaimed as she ran to the living room with the letter in her hand. Izuku and Evuku had seen it and grabbed it and headed towards the table in the Kitchen, and opened the letter.

**"****_I am here as a hologram!_"** Said All Might in a suit on a hologram pre-recorded message. **"_Now you maybe wondering why I am here then you may have guess that I'm a teacher here? Right?_" **Izuku might've thought of that in a different life, but All Might is just using this as a cover to by his time as the Symbol of Peace, **"_Well correct, I'm a teacher and you have been accepted into UA! You have been accepted for not just the most Villain and Rescue points, but for helping stop that creature that seem to want to kill you! You will be placed in Class 1-A, along with Young Bakugo, Young Kirishima, Young Iida, and Young Uraraka. This, is your Hero Acdemia, Young Midoriya. Meet me Dragobah Beach at 5 PM the day you get this._" **And then the message ended. Izuku then had looked at the time. 4:39, perfect.

"Let's go Evuku." Izuku said, waving goodbye to Inko, "Bye Mom." Inko waved goodbye and Izuku flew to Dragobah beach with Evuku.

**Dragobah Beach**

As Izuku and Evuku landed, they saw that Toshinori, Tenya, Ochako, Katsuki, Katsukil, and Kirishima were here. "Good, you're here. We have matters to discuss." Yagi said, gaining everyone's attention.

"You see, we looked into that creature and found out that it has been reported seen at a robbery a few months ago, and had crippled a few pro heroes with ease. But the one you all fought was different. There was something manipulated about it, and it caused the injuries of a lot of our could-have-been students and the accepted students. You seven, were lucky to survive it. So now, UA will begin next week, and we also have to train Iida, Uraraka, and Kirishima with Ki. Oh well, we have time."

"Kacchan..." Izuku said, causing him to look at his best friend, "If you could become a Saiyan..."

"What would you say?"

**_As our heroes decide the fate of this Fic, how will their actions be influenced? Will the readers go to the poll that decides that fate of this fic by asking if Izuku and Katsuki should become Saiyans? Find out.. _When you all vote, cause I can't right a story without reader influence! You all need to go to my page and do the poll, for the story can't go in without it being voted. Otherwise I might pick a path for this story that you may not like. You have been warned!**

**Gavino (MDBH): Should we check on Izuku?**

***opens lounge door***

**Izuku (MDBH): ... So then, he added a Nomu to the mix of the story and should be...**

**. . .**

**Izuku (MDBH): Oh hey Author.**

**Ochako (MDBH): Hey.**

**The MDBH Class 1A: Hi!**

**Hi. *closes door***

**Gavino (MDBH): What is he doing?**

**Chatting with Ochako.**

**Gavino (MDBH): You don't think he found out about that pairing right?**

**Hopefully.**

**Lounge**

**Izuku (MDBH): I know the pairing for this story.**

**Author's Room**

**Izuku... you better not exploit it!**


	5. Chapter 5: サイヤ人、UA、そしてテスト？

**The Poll results are in and we have... have tie?! ****A vote for Saiyan, and a vote for pure earthling?**

**Izuku (T2S): I mean... aren't me and Kacchan too OP as it is?**

**Katsuki (T2S): We are! Dekiru and I have 6 quirks! Not to mention that Dekiru can take quirks from the unworthy!**

**Too far, too far! You will become Saiyans and that is final! Nobody tends to do polls anyways, so they're a waste of time. I might've had Chapter 6 put by now! And with school coming up... I might not be able to upload as often. And that means I might not be able to write for a long time if I don't make it into the cross-country team... AAAAHHH!**

**Evuku: *beep*, he's having a panic attack!**

**Gavino (MDBH): Time for our daily dose of reviews that you may submit and get a answer/reply.**

Guest

:Two more tails in class...and giant monkey transformation would be epic

**Gavino (MDBH): Already dealt with that... when we first started writing and recording it... oh god.**

**Evuku: We had a... bad experience with that...**

Axlexington

I personally think the names Katsukil and Ezuku sound pretty cute.

**Gavino (MDBH): Thank you for telling us your input of how their names sound.**

**Evil (MDBH): Evuku's name is based off of the first two letters of the word "evil" while Katsukil's was based off of "kill" at the end though.**

MIKE202303

Hmm

**Gavino (MDBH): Uh oh...**

**Like oh my god, is that Saint Mike?**

**Griffin Strange: YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!**

**YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! HU4L!**

**Evuku: Just enjoy the chapter like the other 4. And we aren't having the whole, /_Last time! On The Two Successors!_/ thing happen as the author is lazy... sort of.**

**Chapter 5: ****サイヤ人、****UA****、そしてテスト？****(Saiyan, UA, and Test?)**

"I'd become a Saiyan." Katsuki said. Izuku smiled, and pulled out the vial of Saiyan Blood from the other Izuku. Then Izuku injected half of the vial into himself and did the same to Katsuki. "What... did you just... do?" Katsuki asked through deep breathes. He felt like his blood was boiling and on fire. Izuku felt the same but chuckled.

"We..." Izuku was catching his breath, "... may or may not be Saiyans with that blood." Katsuki smiled.

"Wicked." Was all he said, before he felt his body cool down. Izuku's was as well, and they looked at All Might and the three students who were with them.

"...and that is really all Ki is. Your life force energy put into the world to do many things, like give you flight, shoot island destroying blasts, and even enchance your body." All Might said (he wasn't in his buff form. Gavino (MDBH): He told them that he was a assistant at UA as a cover story, only telling Izuku and Katsuki to meet at the beach while he was recording as All Might.). "Izuku and Katsuki had thought it was a quirk, but turns out they actually have only 5 quirks!" All Might gave a chuckle. Izuku then stepped forward.

"But my fifth quirk," Izuku began as he gained their attention, "belonged to my father, who was defeated by All Might five years ago. It allows me to... take and give quirks." Izuku sighed, "I really din't want it either, but I'll keep it for it may come in handy one day. And don't worry, I won't take your guys. I got Perfect Copy if I wanted to use your quirks." He assured them. Eijiro believed him, having seen all of Katsuki's memories (even the OFA ones, though Katsuki made him swear secrecy), but Iida and Uraraka were having a hard time believing that. Izuku then copied their quirks and activated them, and ran across the beach with Iida's engines and making certain parts of his body weightless with Ochako's. Then, they believed him.

Toshinori Yagi then cleared his throat and said, "It is time you recieved training, for your Ki abilities!"

**1 anime, TimeSkip, later...**

"1A, 1A, 1A... where is class 1A?" Izuku said as he traversed the halls of the number one hero school of Japan. Can't blame him for being lost, he hasn't seen the inside of UA before, and only Evuku knows where it is having gone through the memories of the other Izuku. But Evuku was at home, so Izuku was just was going places. He stumbled upon the door a few minutes later, and opened the door.

This, was where things got interesting.

In the room he saw Kirishima talking to a boy with blond hair and a black lighting bolt in his hair, he saw Iida scolding a boy with a tail for putting his tail on the boy's desk, Ochako was making friends with a pink girl with pink hair and yellow horns and a invisible girl, Katsuki was sitting down at his own desk looking at a boy in the back of the room who had half red hair and half white hair, though the boy had a scar of some-sorts covering his left side's eye. Izuku also saw a boy with purple-black balls on his head ('_Must be both a quirk mutation, and his hair._' Izuku deduced,) looking at some of the girls with... perverted intent? Izuku saw a girl twirling her ear lobe that had headphone jacks attached to them ('_Another quirk mutation,_' Izuku thought,) looking out the window. He didn't have much more time to analyze his future class mates when he realized that someone was on the floor. Izuku saw a man in a yellow sleeping bag on the floor with a tired look on his face. Izuku knew, that this was their teacher. Izuku then reached down and held the man and pulled him up, and pulled a random chair and placed the man so he sat on it.

"Everyone, please quiet down," Izuku asked the class, making them look at him, "I think our teacher would like to begin homeroom." Everyone immediatly took a seat, though one of them asked to use Izuku's chair aince Izuku used their chair. Once the class settled down, the man got out of the sleeping bag and pulled a juice packet out from his pocket.

Once he finished it, he looked at the class, then at Izuku. As he stared at Izuku, he said, "You may be the first student..."

"Who has calmed down the class and also notice you without you noticing and put you in a comfortable position while you were in your sleeping bag?" Izuku finished, his voice not wavering. The man was surprised, though he didn't show it. "I'm Izuku Midoriya," he held out his hand in a term of respect which the man took, "... nice to meet you Sensei." Their Sensei took his hand.

"Thank you young man," he said, "You just earned yourself detention for the day. Not for just interupting me," he looked firmly at Izuku, who was still smiling, "but for surprising me. You detention will take place 30 minutes after school ends. And as for the rest of you," he looked at the class, who was shocked at the teacher for already giving out a detention, "Put these gym clothes on and meet me at the field outside."

**12 minutes and 34 seconds later...**

"So today," their teacher, Shouta Aizawa as he was know as, began, "you will be taking a quirk test, where we'll test your abilites that you have with your quirk."

The class, minus UA's Entrance Exam defenders, erupted and asked random and meaningless questions. He ignored them and called out two names, "Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo, please step forward." The two friends did so, and he held a ball out to Katsuki. "As you two were given first place for defending UA, you get to demonstrate your powers by throwing this ball. Without using your quirks, how far could you throw?" They smiled.

"705.67 meters." Bakugo said, surprising the class.

"734.28 meters." Izuku answered, smirking widely as he remember when he had blown the minds of the class he had before he took UA's Entrance Exam. The class and Aizawa were shocked, Aizawa showed it.

'_But... that's not possible! That can't be! That's not even Human!_' He thought like some sort of rival anime character who was fighting a fight against the main protagonist (**AN: I thought of Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh when writing that part. Good times...**)

"But it is." They said as they read his thoughts. The small boy with the purple balls on his head fainted from the knowledge of this, but even Iida, Ochako, and Kirishima were surprised.

"Use your quirks and throw the ball as far as you can," Aizawa said, holding the ball out towards Bakugo again. Bakugo took it and threw it with all his might with OFA too. He then cupped his hands sideways, and a yellow ball of plasma appeared in front of him, making Izuku know what movd he was about to use, as he used it in the mental training plain.

Bakugo yelled with all his might, "**FINAL BLAST!**" And then, the ball of plasma shot out and hit the ball and carried it into space, while explosions happened across the blast. When it disappeared, Aizawa checked to see how far it went. The tracker wasn't able to measure it, as when he clicked the button to measure the distance, it exploded. Aizawa looked at Bakugo again.

'_This kid is a monster... no, he's a super hero. He may be stronger than All Might!_' The pro-hero thought. Izuku chuckled. The class had been truely surprised before Bakugo threw the ball and used his quirks, but that was insane! Izuku laughed.

"I can do the same thing too!" Izuku said. He somehow obtained another ball and Aizawa somehow had another measuring device, and Aizawa turned it on as Izuku threw the ball with OFA 100%. He then cupped his hands and pulled them back. Aizawa looked at the device and saw it was well over 27 kilometers away. Aizawa froze as he heard Izuku say, "KAIOKEN TIMES 20! KAMEHAMEHA!" Izuku then fired a blue plasma beam and it also carried the ball into space, going faster than Aizawa's device could measure, resulting in another device blowing up. Aizawa fainted.

As All Might looked at the display of power his pupils had, he too was shocked. Not only did they fire their baseball into space, but they made Aizawa faint. All Might at least had some good black-mail now. But this was insane!

'_**I regret giving them OFA now**._' The Symbol of Peace thought, sweat dropping. He then left the area.

As Izuku poked at Aizawa, he realized that the teacher wasn't getting up for a long time. Izuku then looked at the class and said, "Well, seeing as Aizawa-Sensei has fainted, me and Kacchan will be the ones to finish the tests for you all. And please give it your all. Me and Kacchan will still participate, but be prepare for your minds to be blown." The two friends smiled, making the students before them shudder.

**The next day...**

Aizawa had still not left the teachers lounge, as he was terrified of Izuku and Katsuki's scores. Nezu was unsure of himself, and knew that this was the first time in forever, that Aizawa showed his feelings. After 27 minutes, Aizawa gave in and headed towards his classroom. And as Aizawa walked in the door, he announced, "Pick a class president, I'm taking a nap, Izuku and Katsuki you both are given a detention free year from me on my part, don't bother me." He crawled into his sleeping bag and hid in a corner of the room. Even after a whole day, he wasn't ready for his two best students who placed first in the physical because they literally gods comapred to them, so he let them off the hook for the year.

And three minutes later, the tie for class president was being held against Izuku, Katsuki, and a girl named Momo Yaoyorozu, who placed second in the physical test since Izuku and Katsuki had nearly the same scores (in the timed run, Izuku had 0.13 seconds, Katsuki had 0.15 seconds). So now, they had until the end of the day to decide who was Class President, and Vice Class President.

So now, the three sat in the lunch room and planned on who was gonna be who. And they ran through the scores again because it was necessary, to them any ways.

_Izuku Midoriya: 3_

_Katsuki Bakugo: 3_

_Momo Yaoyorozu: 3_

_Yuga Aoyama: 1_

_Mina Ashido: 1_

_Tsuyu Asui: 1_

_Koji Koda: 1_

You get the point. All but Iida, Ochako, and Kirishima got votes.

So as they discussed who would be more suitable for Class President, they heard the alarms going off.

"_Security Breach: Level 3._" The alarm blared.

"What the?" Izuku said aloud.

"This hasn't happened every since I was accepted! And even then, I never experienced this!" A third year yelled. Then chaos erupted, people were trampled, and Mineta was doing perverted things. Why was this detail included, you may find youselves asking. Because character development. That, and that is just a Mineta thing to do. Izuku and Katsuki, were just eating their lunch.

Iida looked and said, "Shouldn't you two try and stop this?"

Izuku then yelled, "SHUT UP AND STOP KILLING EACH OTHER!" And the students of UA turned to the student and said student sighed. "I swear, you all act like Kindergarters when they are released to recess. It's just the press, being the psychotic fools they are. Now finish your lunches, and act like this is a normal day at UA." He gave the students a cold, threatning glare, "Or. Else."

"Or else what?" A older student said, before finding himself puking blood onto the floor from-

Wait, what was it from? The students didn't see anyone punch him, and his classmates now he was healthy, meaning that-

"Don't." Izuku growled, "Disrespect. Your. School. Mates." He went back to looking at his food, "Be happy I'm sparing you, cause I could have putten you into a coma. Right there and then." The students then knew...

To never, *beep* with Izuku.

**Somewhere towards the end of the day...**

As the class prepared for their final lesson, they had finally, had a conclusion to who should be Class President.

"I'll be Vice, you can be the President Momo." Izuku said, "I don't care for it, and neither does Kacchan. I'll be fine with Vice though."

Momo nodded, "Then I'll try my best." '_Mostly to keep Mineta in line,_' she thought.

"Good cause." Katsuki said, making Momo flinch, "I can read minds and thoughts and you had a good cause. But let me at Dekiru handle Mr. Prevert over there." He pointed a thumb at Mineta. "And we'll make sure he's in line." Momo didn't know why, but that didn't reassure her.

"**I'm coming through the door like a normal person!**" All Might said. "**Now, put on your hero costumes and meet me at Ground Beta!**"

And this is where the fun begins.

**In two chapters (if that is possible), we'll be fighting at USJ! And I'll need to do some Private Messaging.**

**Gavino (MDBH): To Griffin Strange?**

**Nope. It's to The Mysterious Banana.**

**Evuku: Him? Why?**

**I have a, USJ idea involving Izuku there. And you are sworn to secrecy!**

**Evuku: Oh well, don't blame me for anything that goes wrong.**

**I'm doing it anyways. See you next time. And remember to review your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6: トレーニング中のヒーロー！そして悪党のリーグ!

As I, the author, walked into my office that is fake (*sniff*, oh my god, you can smell the lies in these digital words!), I noticed Gavino looked at me oddly. After I put down the box I was holding, I asked him, "What is wrong Gavino?"

He waved it off and said, "Nothing, nothing... besides that fact that I GOT MY QUOTATION MARKS BACK!" He yelled at me, "Why? Do I have them back again? And why are you giving detail to your fake surrondings?"

I shrugged. "I wanted to feel... unique." Gavino rolled his eyes at me.

"IRL, you can do really good impersonations that do have small limits, but are good. You are a book with theories waiting to be prevoked, though they are about Five Nights at Freddy's. And, you are a cool dude." Gavino smiled, "What would your friends think, knowing that you already have written a story and people like it, like MIKE202303."

I looked down, trying to avoid looking at him, and the rest of the room. Gavino was clearly staring at me in confusion. I then laughed at him, "What, you thought I was gonna cry?"

Gavino shrugged, "Maybe." He looked at the IPad that I write on, "Begin the chapter?" He asked.

"Yep." I picked it up. "I'm still surprised that I am a decent author to all these people. And thank Google Translate."

As I started to write the chapter, I didn't know or realize that I had been followed back to my fake office, but the one who followed me, left the room, and began to gather detail about his new home.

**Chapter 6: ****トレーニング中のヒーロー！そして悪党のリーグ！** **(Heroes in Training! And the League of Villains!)**

As the two friends stared at each other, them both being bloody and bruised, they laughed lightly. Izuku's was really a chuckle, and Katsuki's was a semi-laugh in between the breaths for air that caused him pain.

And time for a recap.

So a hour earlier, All Might and Class 1-A were at Ground Beta and doing Hero Training. This time, they were fighting each other inside a building. They had teams of two (10 teams total), and 5 rounds. Before the class could get to the camera room, however, they had fought a clone of All Might, though this one was easily weaker. Izuku and Katsuki blasted the clone out of existence when they first saw it. The class was shocked they defeated a clone of All Might easily. Izuku and Katsuki just looked smug, and walked away towards the camera room.

Then All Might, doing a terrible job at it, explained how this exercise would work. They were having ten teams, two competing against each other in a match to see who would win. The teams were made by lots, and Izuku was with Ochaco, and Katsuki was with Kirishima (the rest was just like the anime, even the way the teams were placed and their side). So when the match with Izuku and Katsuki began... things went downhill. And fast.

Katsuki had immediatly teleported using Instant Trasmission and hit Izuku in the stomach, sending him into a building and toppling a few others in the same direction, and back handed Ochako from the fact he was off balance and she was close to him (Ki + Zero Gravity quirk... is not a force to reckon with). Izuku charged in and the two rivals/friends began a all-out battle. Ochaco and Kirishima had fought each other too, but Ochaco was still recovering from nausea in the present.

When Izuku and Katsuki fought, Katsuki tried and caused a lot of damage to the fake city, taking the role of villain seriously. Izuku was trying to prevent this, and succeeded a few times. The two were fighting at full power and was trying to defeat the rival they currently saw in front of them. At some point in the fight, with their hero costumes ripped, damaged, and scorched, Katsuki had flown into the air and fired a Galick Gun, which was counter by Izuku's Kaioken Kamehameha x4. The two didn't realize it but they had actually started developing their Saiyan Tails after the DBZ Vegeta vs Goku reenactment, though it was noticable.

This was where you came back to.

"Heh.. heh..." The two breathed, though it was really painful (Hyper Regen wasn't working from over-use).

"Ya know..." Katsuki said, "... I don't think I remember ever going all-out like this."

"Same." Izuku said back. Katsuki and Izuku almost managed to charge each other before they both collapsed onto the ground, blacking out. Ochako however, feeling less nausea from before after settling down, touched the bomb and Team A won. Kirishima was unconscious, Bakugo and Izuku were too, leaving Uraraka to try and at least make it down the stairs with Kirishima over her shoulder. When she made it outside, she saw several ambulance robots. She placed Kirishima on a stretcher and she collasped a few seconds later, blacking out from exhaustion.

**Camera Room**

The class, besides Iida and All Might, were shocked at the outcome of the battle. Team A barely won, only because Uraraka could hold out for a little bit more, before blacking out. Iida was shocked still, though it was a small, and All Might was maybe even more shocked than Iida. '_I created monsters..._' All Might thought, '_...but at least I know that if my time comes soon, they can pick it up as the next symbols._'

All Might looked at the rest of the class that remained and said, "**Okay, the four of them may be unconscious but we can evaluate them after they come back. So! We shall continue, with Team C verses Team J!**" These teams then headed down towards another building that looked like the building from round one, but not before hearing All Might say, "**And don't destroy the building!**"

**A 26 minutes later...**

Izuku woke up to hearing someone chatting with another person. It sounded like a guy talking to a girl, but he wasn't paying much attention. He tried to sit up and open his eyes, and realized that he was in Recovery Girl's Office. He then saw who was talking, being his best friend Katsuki and their friend, Ochaco. The two stopped talking when they saw him move and were relieved that he wasn't too injured.

"So, how was your nap?" Katsuki sarcastically asked Izuku. Izuku rolled his eyes.

"Last I checked, you also had one," Izuku replied back, "and it looks like we had a draw even when we were at full power." Izuku looked at Ochaco, "How are you feeling?"

She smiled, and Izuku actually liked the smile she gave, "I'll live." She said, rubbing the back if her head, and then looked at them in awe as she remembered the power they displayed, "I honestly didn't know that you were that strong. You could maybe fight All Might in his prime!"

Izuku and Katsuki, looked at each other with a concerned look, speculating on telling her about something they did a year ago, and she noticed that they were hesitating with their answer. "Wait... did you guys fight All Might before?!" She asked.

"Well..." Izuku rubbed his head, "...sort of."

"Sort of?!" Ochaco exclaimed.

"We... may have used the mental plain to fight against not just ourselves, but also All Might in his prime." Izuku answered, which was the truth.

Katsuki then grinned, "And won! Even if it was once!" Ochaco then was surprised by that, and before they could talk more, they saw Recovery Girl come in.

"Oh good! You all are awake." She said, as she went to her desk in the small room and sat on the chair. "How're you all feeling?"

"Good."

"Fine."

"Refreshed."

"Good," The healer said. "You all are fully healed, so you can all go back to class." The three then proceeded to head back to class, but not before heading ti the locker rooms and changing back into their UA Uniforms.

As the three traversed the halls to their class, Ochaco asked, "How long have you guys know each other?" It was out of the blue, but, she wanted to know.

"We have know each other since we were both young, like around 3." Izuku said. "When our quirks developed, Kacchan's was noticed already right off the bat, though it was his explosion quirk. When we didn't see my appear, we went to the doctors where me and Kacchan were told about our quirks. All four of them, since Ki can't really be a quirk if everyone can use it. The perfect copy, the hyper regen, the emotion split, and the fusion one. We only just learned that Fusion can share each other's memories, so we need to limit who we fuse with, as we have secrets that can't be known to the public and could endanger people."

"And Dekiru is still a geek, just like from back then." Katsuki said, putting a arm around Izuku's shoulder. Izuku did the same to Katsuki.

"Yeah, and you're still the strongest rival from back them who could actually have a chance to beat me." Izuku said back. As they were walking, they accidentally bumped into someone. Izuku looked back at the man, who dropped his stuff when they bumped into each other. "Oh, sorry sir." Izuku said to the man.

"It's okay," the man said, "I'm just leaving right now." The man had black hair, green eyes, and had small holes in his finger tips. They didn't bleed, but it looked like there was something sharp in them. The man wore a brown shirt that buttoned up, and black jeans to go with it, topped off with black shoes and white socks. All the man had dropped was a small case that didn't even had anything in it, but permission papers for assistance of some kind. He picked up his papers and put them into the case, and offered his hand to Izuku, "Name's Sachi."

(**Lego: Drop, the mic. **

**Gavino (MDBH): Was this all you asked TMB for? **

**Lego: Noooo... not by a long shot.**)

Izuku took the hand, "Izuku Midoriya."

Sachi looked at his watch he had, "Well I better get going. Nice meeting you Midoriya."

"You too." Sachi left and the three students continued towards their homeroom, not knowing that the next day was important. And really important at that.

**The next day.**

"Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! Or USJ, for short." The space hero: Thirteen, said as our favorite class 1-A got out of a bus that lead to the huge building.

"Oh my god! It's the Space Hero; Thirteen!" Ochaco exclaimed in a whisper to Izuku, as Thirteen was one of her idols. Izuku smiled, as he remember that this was him when he watched the All Might video over and over again when he was four, even with Evuku.

"Now, then, which of you-" Thirteen was gonna say, "know what my quirk is," when Izuku and Katsuki raised their hands, interupting Thirteen, and confusing (him... or... is Thirteen a girl? Hmmmmm... screw it, Thirteen is transgender), the hero.

Izuku didn't bother to explain and just then said, "Your quirk is Black Hole, which allows you tp turn and thing into dust, but while it can be used to rescue..."

"...it can also be used to kill, and even destroy lives." Katsuki finished.

Thirteen was baffled, but nodded, "Yes... that answered my unasked question. But yes, my quirk can kill. Just like all of yours. Remember that." Then the class heard footsteps as they saw a person emerge from the USJ door.

He wore a brown helmet that had needles that looked like toothpicks in a mohawk fashion, a brown cape, with a brown and green shirt that had two needles crossing in the center in a X, with green lines following each end of the needles, brown pants, and brown needled boots. The man's gloves were fingerless, as the man's finegrtips had a non-bleeding hole and had the tip of a needle poking out. The man took of his helmet it was...

"Sachi?" Izuku, Katsuki, and Ochaco said as they saw that this was Sachi. He smiled and greeted them.

"Yo! It's been a bit dudes!" He said as he waved at them with a smile. "Honestly, I didn't know you were in this class!"

"And I didn't know that you were a Pro-Hero!" Izuku replied. Sachi then, laughed nervously.

"Actually, I'm a reformed Villain." He said, and shocked the class.

"Wait! Aren't you the Villain of Needles; Needler?" Sero asked Sachi.

"Bingo!" Sachi said, "Though I actually am only a assistant Pro-Hero, not a major Villain Fighting one."

Thirteen said, "That's off topic, but anywho, let's go in!" The class cheered their agreements and followed Thirteen inside.

Once they were inside, they saw many different zones. They saw a yacht, two domes (one was painted with fire, the other with rain drops,), several collapsed buildings, mountains (one was just a average mountain, and the other had some unstable rocks), and also a fountain in the middle. Izuku was about to comment on how amazing this places looked when he sensed a power level emerging in the 6 zones, and also in the fountain area in the form of black mist. Everyone noticed this, and that concerned the students that knew Ki and also Aizawa, Thirteen, and Sachi. Then, people emerged from the mist. They were clearly villains judging by the way their power levels felt. Then Izuku, Katsuki, Ochaco, Iida, and Kirishima, paled as they saw a the same Nomu from the entrance exam appear through the portal.

"Not that thing again!" Katsuki yelled, horrified by seeing the strong creature again. It may not have been as strong as before, but it was still strong. Maybe as strong as All Might, without Ki. A villain who had hands covering him looked up in confusion.

'_They seem to know Nomu, but we never used this one until today. I wonder how. But... they can all die._' The villain thought. "Kurogiri," the villain began, "is All Might here?"

"No, but there is still Pro-Heroes here, Master Shigaraki." The man of black mist know as Kurogiri said.

"Then we'll kill them before we leave." Shigaraki said.

Izuku looked at Ochaco and the others who know Ki. Izuku knew these were villains, but they might be dangerous, including Nomu which is fact. "Mister Aizawa," Izuku gained his Sensei's attention, "Let me, Katsuki and Ochaco, Iida and Kirishima deal with the villains. You guys try and escape." Izuku looked at the Nomu, "There is something I need to try and do if I want to be able to assure we're safe."

Aizawa sighed, "Go ahead, just don't die." As he finished, he saw that all of the named students were already flying towards the villains, with Izuku flying towards the Nomu.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Shigaraki yelled. The villains then opened fire, but, were confused when the students were gone for a moment and struck them all hard, and sent many flying and clearing them all with almost one punch.

Izuku was fighting his way towards the Nomu. '_He has multiple quirks, so that means I can use that to my advantage if I take all of the quirks._' Izuku had cleared his path towards the Nomu and stared at it, before attacking it. Izuku started to do a barrage of Full Power punches, without OFA and actually pushed it back a bit. Nomu then started to attack Izuku, and Izuku was hit a lot by the Nomu. Izuku realized that he needed to take the quirks, and grabbed Nomu's fist and smiled as he grabbed his arm. Izuku then plucked all of the quirks from the Nomu and it dropped to the floor, and not before turning into a man who was bald and was wearing oversized cargo shorts. Izuku smiled, and felt something from inside him change. Izuku then started to yell as a black aura enveloped him.

No one saw what happened, but when the dust that rose fell and the arua faded, they all saw Izuku with skin that looked like Nomu's and also that he was around the half of the Nomu's size. He wore the UA Gym Clothes that he was already wearing, but they noticed that he sprouted a green colored tail, the color of Izuku's hair. This Izuku looked at his hand, and didn't say anything. They were already confused and stopped moving as they saw this. Shigaraki then used Kurogiri's black mist and tried to grab Ochaco. Izuku, using his ming reading quirk, knew this was about to happen, but then felt something snap in him.

Izuku (Nomu) grabbed Shigaraki's wrist before he touched Ochaco and gave him a death glare, and broke his wrist. Shigaraki yelled in pain, and was then silenced when Izuku (Nomu) started to rise into the air and also started to gain a light green aura around him. Izuku (Nomu) started to yell, and a sphere of Ki surrounded him, and fired green ki blasts everywhere. It hit the dome, the fountain, and even hit some of the villains. When this was over, they all noticed a big change in Izuku (Nomu). He had a light green arua surrounding him, his hair a lime color, and his eyes pure white, and he was now the actual size of the Nomu he stole the quirks from.

Izuku (Nomu) then said, looking at Shigaraki, "Prepare..."

Shigaraki was trembling as he said the next words.

"...to die!" And Izuku (Nomu) charged Shigaraki.

Izuku (Nomu) was stopped by Katsuki who then proceeded to engage in a fight to stop this Izuku. Everyone was shocked, but Katsuki was the only one who knew that Izuku could steal quirks. And Katsuki knew that this wasn't just a normal Izuku.

This was Legendary Super Saiyan Izuku (Nomu).

**Shout outs to:**

**The Mysterious Banana (for Nomu Izuku idea from his story, Mightless.)**

**Griffin Strange (for being my friend and my ally.)**

**And you guys for sticking around! I may not have much chapters coming out in the next few days or weeks with school starting again. I'll try though. So remember, that hey! That's just a theory...**

**A Fan Theory!**

**Please follow, favorite, and review your thoughts. I like to see what you all say in the reviews.**

**And to MIKE202303; WHAT ARE YOU QUESTIONING?!**

**_HHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM?_**


	7. Chapter 7: 伝説の超サイヤ人、のづく

"And we are back after my first week of School meaning you won't get many chapter uploads now!" I said as you started reading this chapter. "Did I just write a 4th Wall Break? Yes, so live with it."

"Yo what's up dudes!" Sachi said as he entered the room.

"What's he doing here?!" Gavino (MDBH) exclaimed, "We don't own him! The Mysterious Banana does!" I then thrusted papers at him, and when he read them, he undersood now why Sachi was here.

"We now (with permission) are allowed to use Sachi here." I said, pointing a finger at him. "And for todays daily dose of news...

"On 8/11/19, I deleted my (garbage) BETA story, _**My Dragon Ball**_** Heroes**, and all of the chapters for it. I posted Chapter 6, made a monster, and used Sachi legally." I said while reading from some random papers that explained little detail of what I did. I then grabbed a few more papers, "And now for our 'fan-mail'."

PLS STOP (Guest)

PLS STOP:Why do the students have ki doesn't that make it all of them op

"Actually," I began to answer PLS STOP's question, "only Ochaco, Iida, and Kirishima know it. My reason for Kirishima learning it was because he would have tried to ask Bakugo and Midoriya train him themselves, since he saw Bakugo's memories. With Ochaco and Iida, I'm not picking favorites, but at least at some point I am going to have some more fusions happen. So better they learn now, and also consider the fact that they saw multiple people using Ki during the Nomu (Darkness Mode) Attack. They might've asked them as well, and better have All Might help train them."

Guest

:I don't think the extra students deserve ki

"You are entitled to you're own beliefs." Gavino (MDBH) said.

"AND BEGIN THE CHAPTER!" I yelled, "LET'S START A RIOT!"

"OH *BEEP* HE'S LISTENING TO RIOT!" Evil (MDBH) said as he walked in.

"LET'S START A RIOT!" I yelled, listening to HU's Riot. "TEAR *BEEP* UP! *BEEP* PEACE AND QUIET!"

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****伝説の超サイヤ人、のづく (Nozuku, The Legendary Super Saiyan)**

* * *

Izuku woke up like normal, brushed his teeth, take a shower, eat 5 times the amount of Pancakes he would eat if he weren't a Saiyan, and head to work. Where was his work? Well, it was in the Time Nest of course!

**Gavino (MDBH): You didn't say anything about having Xenoverse featured in this chapter!**

**Let me write in peace please...**

**Gavino (MDBH): Fine...**

As he walked to the Time Nest to check the Scrolls of Eternity, he looked at the holographic statue of two important figures in this world's history, who have been missing for a long time.

Them being the 4th Gavino and the 3rd Evil, who went missing when they went on a dimensional vacation.

The 3rd Hero Corps was broken after losing their leader, and had almost caused some unnecessary damage. When all hope was almost lost, Nightmare took the position of leader to try and fix what they had lost. Many mourned the loss lf these great beings. Someone had spreaded the rumor that they were the Great Gavino and Great Evil's successors, but that was denied when people asked. Izuku went towards the hologram and looked at Gavino.

"Oh how much we all miss you, Gavino." Izuku said as he looked at it. He and his third year of UA self, from the 4th Gavino's first timeline he travelled to, had took a big toll because of this. He was their best friends and knew what it was like to be a outcast. It may have been for a bit, but he was a outcast before Gavino changed. And Gavino trained them both personally, with the two abke to go Super Saiyan Blue and 4 with ease. Izuku sighed and was about to leave when he heard someone coming towards him.

"Hey 'Zuku!" A female earthling with shoulder-long black pink-tip hair, wearing a Time Patroller Suit, with a pink cape, black undershirt, white vest with a purple Capsule Corp logo for the upper body, a blue Gi for her pants, black finger less gloves, and battle suit boots with pink instead of yellow for the armored tip. Izuku saw that this was one of the Elite Time-Patrollers, one of four who graduated from the Time Patroller Academy. Her name was Resa, the Female Earthling Time Patroller of the Elite Four. "Heading to the Time Nest to check the scrolls?" She asked.

Izuku nodded, "Yeah, then I think I might go back to my home world and see my mom."

"Then can I join you as you look at the scrolls?" She asked.

"Sure, and if there is a change, you can join me in correcting it."

"Okay! Let's go then."

* * *

**A few minutes later of looking through the scrolls for changes in history...**

* * *

As they examined a timeline, Resa looked at another scroll for a alternate timeline for Izuku's world. She remember that the set told the story of Izuku and his best friend as they trained to become heroes with 6 quirks. She knew 2 was rare, but she knew that 6 was almost impossible, unless you were talking abiut a Nomu. Resa then picked up a scroll from that set, and opened it to see what was hapening. She froze as the scroll began to glow with a familiar purple aura.

"Izuku!" She beckoned him over urgently, "There's another change!"

Izuku took a look at the scroll and realized that things might get a bit tricky. "Resa..." he began,"...we may need back up for this."

* * *

**USJ**

* * *

"Why are you trying to kill them Dekiru?!" Katsuki yelled at his friend, "You said you wouldn't kill unless necessary!" LSSJ Izuku (Nomu) looked at his friend with a look of determination.

"That is what Izuku said." LSSJ Izuku (Nomu) said, causing Katsuki to flinch and freeze.

"What did you do to him?" Katsuki almost not audibly asked, "WHERE IS DEKIRU?!" Katsuki yelled.

LSSJ Izuku (Nomu) then explained, "He is... taking a 'mental' nap, as one may say. He is here, just not awake. He, accidentally, made me," he put a hand to his chest, "when he absorbed the Nomu, making a whole new him. I, take over when this form is present. I, am Nozuku." The now named Nozuku said. "And I know everything about his new Nomu-related abilities. But, I want to stop it, by killing these two life-destroying fiends!" He pointed at Tomura and Kurogiri. "Being partly Nomu, I have all of the memories of that Nomu and who he was before. Then you two, ruined his life, and maybe even forced his wife to remarry. Or even damaged her to the point she mourned the lost of her husband, who was the Nomu you brought, so much that she has therapy to get over it. So, I'll kill you both, right here, and right now, seeing as you tried to take someone I hold dear to me away." But as he went into a fighting stance he said, "After I, dispatch our manipulated bystander." In a flash, Nozuku was holding a masked man's head in the ground, damaging the mask that was being worn by the stranger. Nozuku jumped back and everyone caught a good look of the masked man.

Half of his mask was gone, showing the man's left eye and scar on his left cheek. His eye was red though, looking at Nozuku with hate. His hair was sticking out in a lot of directions, and was wearing a battle suit, kinda like...

"Is that Time Breaker Bardock?" Katsuki asked, looking at the now known manipulated Saiyan warrior. Bardock gave no answer, and just looked at them with hatred, and killing intent.

"I'll take care of him before I deal with you two," Nozuku said to the League of Villain's leaders. Shigaraki snapped his fingers and he and Kurogiri teleported out of there, not before leaving multiple Nomus to rampage, attacking anyone on sight, inculding Villains. Nozuku then said, "Katsuki, get everyone out of here, and make sure that me and the Nomus are the only ones here."

Katsuki couldn't move, he was too shocked about Bardock to comprehend what he was told to do.

Nozuku then yelled, "GET EVERYONE OUT WHILE STILL HAVE SOME CONTROL OVER MYSELF! GO NOW!" Katsuki then teleported and as fast as he could, save all the villains and heroes he could. Nozuku looked at Bardock, "Time to break you out of this." Nozuku charged Bardock, catching him off guard and punched his stomach, and then unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, making them end up in the Fire Zone. The place was literally a mini city on fire. Not much detail, besides the Ground Beta buildings and the fire that was everywhere. But Nozuku just kept punching and kicking Bardock, until he smashed him into the ground by putting his to hands together and hitting him in his stomach. Then to end this fight, he tore the rest of the mask off of Bardock, freeing the Saiyan warrior from his mind control. Bardock's eyes turned black again, instead of the red that they were, and he looked at Nozuku.

"Where... am I?" He asked no one, "This doesn't look like that rift in space-time I was traveling."

"You are on a Earth of a different dimension." Nozuku answered the warrior, who hadn't noticed him.

"And you ar-" Bardock paused as he saw the tail of Nozuku, and his lime colored hair, and his pure white eyes. "Wait! You're the Lengendary Super Saiyan!?"

"Yes, and I am the one who freed you from Towa and Mira's mind control."

"But..." Bardock was thinking about the man he saw, "...that wasn't those two that got me." Nozuku didn't have time to question it when the two sensed two power levels appear in the middle of the USJ. Bardock paled as he saw the two that arrived when he and Nozuku walked to where the hole was in the Fire Zone.

One was a man with a black staff, who had white skin and black eyes, and also weird white tentacle-like things on his head (maybe his hair), and also had black pants and shoes of some-sort (don't really know how to describe him, sorry for the inconvenience of me describing Sealas). The other person had a long black tail, with it's right arm and leg being white with black spots. and the left being green with black spots too (I can't really describe Ahms good either... sorry).

"It was those two!" Bardock yelled, "Those two were the ones who put me under mind control again!"

"So... the 'justice' seeker and AI huh." Nozuku said, "This may be interesting."

"If you don't resist, we can leave peacefully," Sealas says in a calm voice, "And I can make the world have never ending peace."

"I wonder how many villains tried to do the same thing and fail/died." Nozuku said, "You can't hope to win a losing battle."

At that moment, Izuku (Xeno), Resa, Goku (Xeno), Vegeta (Xeno), and Trunks (Xeno) appeared, clearly ready to defeat Sealas and Ahms to stop these changes.

"I'm gonna ask you this once," Izuku (Xeno) said, "Where is Gavino and Evil?"

"Enjoying themselves in a world where they don't have to fight," Sealas said, "And they are having the time of their life."

Izuku (Xeno) went Super Saiyan Blue and him and Resa charged Sealas, Goku and Vegeta going Super Saiyan 4 and chargeing Ahms. Trunks (Xeno) went towards Bardock, "We need to get you out of here. Come with me!" Trunks (Xeno) through out his hand, but Nozuku grabbed his wrist.

"I think, _we_, can handle ourselves." Nozuku said coldly. Nozuku then charged behind Sealas and fired a Death Beam at his heart, killing Sealas, and repeating the process with Ahms. The two fell to the ground, dead. The 5 Time Patrollers were shocked that Nozuku killed their enemies in cold blood. Sealas gave them trouble, and had caused many changes in history, yet a 15 year old boy killed him in 10 seconds. Either their eyes were decieving them, or they were approaching this the wrong way.

Nozuku then disappeared for a few seconds before coming back with a pile of bodies, all turning into humans that just had their multiple quirks from All For One stolen from them. The body count was massive, and looked like a mountain with all the people. "Your... welcome." Nozuku said. Nozuku then fell to the ground unconsious, turning back into Izuku, with him transforming back from the LSSJ Nomu form. The five stood for a few minutes before realizing one thing.

"We can't find Gavino and Evil now..." Resa said, realization dawning on her face with shock and sadness, "He killed our ticket to the dimension where they reside. We may never see them again..." She then left the timeline, not eanting to let the tears fall in front of her peers and Senseis. Then they all left, Bardock flying off somewhere into the world of which he was left in.

After they left, the heroes arrived with Katsuki and they saw the body count of once Nomus. Katsuki looked at the ground next ro it and paused as he though the worst had happened. He yelled, "DEKIRUUUUUU!"

* * *

**Midoriya Residence**

* * *

Evuku and Inko were having a nice simple talk right now about Hisashi Midoriya, a potentially dead father. Evuku knew that they should try to sense for his power level, but they might not be able to identify his power level, seeing as they couldn't 6 years ago. Evuku had learned a lot of things about Hisashi, and some were normal things.

To start off, Hisashi wanted to have a family of 5. He wanted at least one son though, and the other two would have been whatever gender they were going to be. When the family of five was made, he wanted to help his children reach their goals, but while showing them how to do it effectively. With Izuku, he had helped him by telling him about the types of heroes there are. But while he taught Izuku about the types (Support, Rescue, and Battle), he also told Izuku about what heroes wanted from being heroes. There was the greedy money wanting ones, the popularity ones, and also the ones that use hero work for advertisement of a product of some sort.

Hisashi wanted to point out flaws in the Hero System, and wanted Izuku to change that by being the hero that was selfish, but was selfless and never giving up Hero. The Hero who would save and help them, no matter what was going on. Hisashi believed that Izuku and Katsuki had what it took to be true Pro-Heroes.

Evuku didn't even think about Hisashi being a villain before they met All Might on the beach and thought about All For One/Hisashi. Then he moved on and tried to make Izuku the best hero one can be.

Then the phone rang, and Inko picked it up. "Hello, this is Inko Midoriya spee-" the voice on the other end was yelling, and what it said made Inko pale. The line hung up, and Inko rushed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Evuku asked.

"It's Izuku..." She said, "... UA was atacked by villains and they're trying to make sure that he doesn't..." She could bare it to say the word.

Evuku paled and rushed out the door and into the car. "Come on, we need to make sure Izuku doesn't die."

* * *

**A few hours later...**

* * *

After a few hours, Evuku reappeared into Izuku's mind again, trying to see what was going on. He noticed a few things. One, being the three buildings, (one was green, another was red, and the last was black). Two, they each had a name on them. And three, Izuku and Nozuku seemed to be talking.

"Does that make sense?" Nozuku asked Izuku.

"Yeah..." Izuku began, "I didn't think that would happen though. But why do the quirks I take give with AFO get stored in you? Wouldn't my father have been affected by this too?"

Nozuku shooked his head, "You have a quirk called Emotional Split. For you, you can eject Evuku with whatever emotions counter the ones that you keep," He pointed at Evuku, "and with him being neutral, he just acts like you, if not a little bit different. Whilst I," Nozuku pointed to himself, "Can't have my emotions changed, but can be ejected out into the world."

"Hmmm..." Evuku was waiting for them to finish speaking anything, which they didn't, and said to Nozuku, "Thank you for killing Sealas for us. He would've been a problem if he was still alive."

"But that was a fake Sealas," Nozuku said, "Meaning he wanted us to believe he was easy to kill. Ahms was real though, so we're safe... at least for the time being."

Evuku and Izuku thought that Sealas was dead, but now this meant that they were gonna have future encounters with him... and they will be pushing a lot of limits ro the next level. They then noticed Izuku was fading away, meaning he was about to wake up. Izuku asked Nozuku, "Should I tell them everything that happened in here if they ask me?"

"Whatever you think you should do." Nozuku said, as Izuku woke up.

* * *

**Recovery Girl's Office**

* * *

As Izuku woke up, he noticed a high tension in the room, due to the quietness in it. He sensed All Might, Reovery Girl, Katsuki, Ochaco, Iida, Kirishima, and a unfamiliar one. He sensed his mother outside the room too. He opened his eyes and saw everyone staring at All Might shockedly, as if he said somthing he should've said. Smoke came off of All Might before the room was engulfed in the smoke. They heard the door open and close, though it was quick and quiet. Izuku knew that something was wrong, and he didn't like this.

Izuku sat up on the bed he was lying on, and asked, "Okay. What. Just happened. Before. I woke up?" The room looked to him and Ochaco and Katsuki hugged him like they had never hugged him before.

"Dekiru, don't try that *BEEP*-t again." Katsuki pleaded, clearly worried for his friend.

"Your alive! We all thought you were dead!" Ochaco cried, clearly horrified by the thought of losing Dekiru. After a bit, she asked, "At USJ, when you were... Nozuku he called himself... he said that Shigaraki had almost killed someone, dear to him... I think he was..."

"Referring to you?" Izuku tried to answer.

"Yeah maybe... but if that's the case then..." She looked at Izuku and asked, "Do you hold me dear to you like Nozuku said he did for me?"

Izuku leaned in close and whispered, "Yes, I love you..." He smiled and before he knew it, she hugged him even tighter than before.

She whispered into his ear, "Meet me at Dragobah Beach alone at 5pm on Saturday." She let go of him, and he saw she was smiling brightly. He then knew that this, was gonna be a nice school year.

* * *

**THE PAIRING HAS BEEN ANOUNCED! AND IF HAVING OCHACO URARAKA IN THE MAIN CHARCTERS THING WASN'T A HINT THEN NOW YOU KNOW! And for those that read this after the pairing has been announced and is in the Main Character bar then you already know.**

**This weekend (maybe the next) I will upload a side chapter. Seeing as we (mainly you, the reader) need to know what happened on Saturday. And remember, this is a K+ story, meaning nothing that isn't K+ material. I may changed it later, but we're sticking with it.**

**Please follow, favorite, and review your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8: ボーナス章！初めてのデート

"Thank you all for over 30 follows and favorites, and a bonus chapter has been made, with me confessing that when I reread last chapter, I hated it and wished to redo it but don't want to waste time with another chapter, seeing as I had no time this last week with cross-country ending at 5pm and I get home at 6pm by bus!" I, the author Legomasterlord, said as the chapter began. "This chapter's focus is on Izuku and Ochaco, meaning we will mainly be with them this chapter!"

"Yeah," Izuku (T2S) said as he walked into the room in a black shirt with a bow tie, black pants, black shoes, and also a watch we ordered off of Amazon before this chapter began, "and I'm really neverous about this chapter."

Gavino (brown short hair that looked to be a cross of Goku and Izuku's hair, brown eyes, a white shirt, with grey shorts and white socks for his current attire, and looked to be 15 years old though his mind was over 30 years old) looked at him and chuckled, "You fought a creature that could kill All Might and weren't scared and yet you're nervous about a date, with a girl you like in the manga/anime/canon, who also likes you in the manga/anime/canon."

"Well that's the canon me!" Izuku (T2S) yelled. "In this Fanfiction, I can fight a Nomu without being scared but a date with Ochaco?" Izuku looked down to the floor, "Honestly, I kinda don't want this chapter to exist."

"Too bad, I'm already writing it," I said, "and be thankful I'm keeping a bit of the canon here." I was already typing and Izuku saw what it said.

"You... YOU MADE ME SOUND NERVOUS EARLIER!" Izuku yelled at me. I smiled and looked at you fabulous readers.

"Reviews!" I clapped and a few small papers appeared, seeing as we get little to no reviews as people don't bother to put a review on this story.

deityoftheuniverse

And i thought this was a pure mha story, until saiyans and timeline s*** got introduced, i was kinda faltered. But otherwise good story

We all stared at the review in scilence. We looked at each other for a few more minutes before Gavino said, "Told ya adding DBZ and Xeno would throw off MHA fans who don't know what DB/DBZ/DBGT/DBS are."

"Well at least I'm thinking beyond this story," I said back, "though I want to make this story long and perfect before we move on. Who knows. Maybe I'll go and venture with the forgotten characters that left when I deleted my BETA story, '**My Dragon Ball Heroes**' which was, drumroll please!" Sachi gave a steady drumroll from a random drum that appeared in the room, "G-G-G-GARBAGE! And also it wouldn't be good to make a cross-over story, as they tend to be forgotten. I had more chapters on my BETA story but had around 15 follows and favorites. Meanwhile, here we are at over 30 follows and favorites. See the difference my friend?" I explained.

"Onto the chapter." I then clicked the button I placed next to my desk that read, "Begin", and the chapter, now began.

* * *

**Chapter 8: ****ボーナス章！****初めてのデート ****(Bonus Chapter! First Date)**

* * *

Izuku nervously looked at the mirrior in front of him, trying to build up courage. Today was the day he was going on his _first date _with _Ochaco_. Izuku knew that this would be a joke for Katsuki, but Izuku was scared that he might do something wrong. He wanted to make a good first date for him and Ochaco. He even asked Momo, one of the recommended students from his class, if he could copy her quirk so he could make the suit he now wore.

It was a black suit, with a green bow tie, and a white under shirt. His pants were also black, and he also wore black shoes. On his right wrist was a green watch that he wore so he didn't lose track of time, as he wanted to also make sure he got Ochaco to a special surprise that he had asked Evuku and Nozuku (who both can be dispatched from his body, though Nozuku wasn't able to have his emotions altered) to make while he and Ochaco had dinner. The two had liked the idea, and thought it would be great.

So here Izuku was, nervously making sure he was perfect for the date he was going to be apart of.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Ochaco's apartment...**

* * *

Ochaco was probably as nervous as Izuku was about this date. She had asked Momo to make her a nice dress that would be good for this date, which Momo happily made.

Currently, Ochaco wore a pink dress that went down to her knees, as she did't want to, somehow, trip on her dress suring the date. She also asked Momo to do a favor for this date, which Izuku would know nothing about as Momo and Toru would be setting it up while she and Izuku had dinner on their _date_. Ochaco wasn't sure if feeling nervous was gonna help her build courage as it was plummeting. She thought back to Saturday and remembered how the two had decided on having a date.

* * *

**_Saturday at 5pm_**

* * *

_Izuku walked up to the beach and saw Ochaco standing close to the waves that washed onto the beach, which sometimes left trash though it was picked up due to the fact that Pro-Heroes and also Civilians had decided to keep the beach clean. Izuku smirked as he remembered how easy he and Katsuki got rid of the trash. And he enjoyed getting rid of the mountains of trash..._

_by blowing them up with Ki blasts._

_He wondered how it went from Plasma Blasts to Ki. He tossed the thought aside as he walked towards Ochaco, who turned around to face him._

_"And what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here at 5 in the afternoon?" Izuku asked while talking like a gentleman, causing Ochaco to giggle as his attempt sounded terrible._

_"Dekiru..." She looked at him after calming down a little, "is it true that you have the same feelings for me as I do for you?"_

_Izuku knew what this was about, as he smiled at her. "Yes, and do you want me to be your boyfriend?" Izuku asked, not trying to rush the conversation._

_"Do you want me to be your girlfriend?" Ochaco asked back, clearly blushing a small amount after the question Izuku asked. Before she knew it, she was recieving a hug from Izuku. She blushed majorly, amd she hugged back. When they let go, though they were reluctant, she asked, "Wanna go on a date tomorrow?" _

_"Yeah, I do." But before he turned to leave, he looked at her smilimg, "I need to do one last thing first before I leave though." Before Ochaco could asked, she felt Izuku's lips on her, giving her a _kiss_! A kiss! Ochaco had kissed back and hugged Izuku tightly, and Izuku did the same back to his girlfriend. The kiss lasted for a few minutes and when they stopped, they looked at each other with smiles._

_"We are soooo gonna get married after we graduate from UA and become Pro-Heroes and adults." Ochaco and Izuku said at the same time, causing them both to kiss again for another few minutes. Then when they stopped, they left to go to their homes, and enjoy the rest of the day._

* * *

**_End flashback_**

* * *

Ochaco had more confidence then and she didn't now? That was maybe the best day of her life and she can't go out with love of her life without being nervous. Thankfully, they were heading to a rather small diner that had decent ratings for dates, though Ochaco was still nervous. Ochaco heard her phone _Ding! _as it received a text message. She grabbed the phone and opened it, and saw it was Izuku who texted her.

Dekiru: Hey... are you ready?

Ochaco started texting back.

Uravity: Yeah... and really nervous.

Dekiru: That makes two then, cause I'm nervous as... well you know what I mean.

Dekiru: How could I not be nervous when I'm going out with a girl as beautiful as you.

Ochaco felt herself blush, and she realized that this date might not be awkward for her. She was still nervous, but that doesn't matter now that she knows that _her _Dekiru cares for her. Ochaco typed another message.

Uravity: So meet up at my place or your place before we go to that diner?

"Actually, I already came to pick you up." Ochaco jumped up and almost slapped Izuku, as he appeared behind her with Instant Trasmission, and he dodged it easily. When Ochaco realized she almost slapped Izuku she was about to apologize when Izuku hugged her, "Good reflexes. Keep training your body's instinct and you _will_ be a great hero, my love." Ochaco hugged back and they embraced for a few minutes. And then after they stopped hugging, Izuku held out his hand, "Shall we go and begin the date we are super nervous for?" He sounded calm, and collected though his eyes were saying a different, worrying story.

Ochaco took hin hand and kissed him on his lips, which he returned. Then they looked at each other after a bit and went to the diner.

* * *

The diner wasn't really dull with people, nor was it empty. It had a few tables with people at them, but other than that, it was rather empty, making it perfect for Izuku and Ochaco's date. They requested a table for two and sat down to order, staring at the menu with rather unique dishes, though nothing that was already thought up. They sat in silence while ordering, but Izuku thought about breaking it with a small conversation.

"So, how do you like UA so far?" Izuku asked his girlfriend.

Ochaco looked up at him and replied with, "It's fun, though I wish we didn't fight those villains. If only we co-" She stopped for a minute and then realized something, "Wait, we could stop them."

Izuku then realized what she meant and nodded, "Yes, sensing their Ki would help, but how would the pros react to us giving them coordinates to a random place that could or could not have villains that attacked UA two days ago?" Izuku pointed out the problems, "Besides, this is dinner, not a time to plan for taking down a pathetic League of Villains. I'd rather spend time with you then go to UA, though Aizawa is strict on that part."

Ochaco blushed and looked back at her menu, "Sooooo, what are you going to order? I'm thinking on the Medium-Rare Steak."

Izuku gasped, "So, did, I." They started laughing quietly, and when they got a chance to order they ordered the steak and also coffee for Ochaco and tea for Izuku. They started talking again, this time about their family.

"So, what do your parents do?" Izuku asked.

"Not much, they just own a construction job and don't make that much money," She said, looking down at the table, which was covered in a white cloth, "So when I become a hero, I want to give them any money that I make, but not get money selfishly. Last week, some person who wanted a building made had complained over the fact that the roof was coming off the sides barely, when on the blueprint he gave them, it 'barely' went over the edge of the building's left side. He left and now we just have a unused building that's empty." Izuku's eye twitched for a brief second that Ochaco didn't notice, nor did anyone else in the small diner.

Izuku cleched his fist, '_I wonder who that idiot was that did that? And over a _small _detail?_' Izuku took a few deep breathes and saw that their food and coffee/tea had arrived. They ate the food and it was actually divine. Izuku didn't know that food like this existed, seeing as he didn't have any steak like this, and when he drank some tea, he also liked the brew. He made a mental note to come here again, seeing as Ochaco liked the steak and also the coffee.

When they finished, Izuku payed the bill, and they left. On their way out, they saw what looked to be two officers that must be enjoying there day. Izuku waved at them, saying, "Thanks for your service." The officers nodded to the young man, and entered the diner, with the couple leaving. And while they were walking past a alley, they heard gun noises. Izuku and Ochaco looked behind them and into the diner, leaving them shocked.

The 'officers' were shooting everyone in sight, and destroying the diner. Izuku's eye twitched again. '_Just when I left too!_' Izuku grabbed Ochaco's shoulder and they teleported to his house, and he picked up two cases. He put one in Ochaco's hand and pressed a button on it, which changed her appearance entirely.

Ochaco's pink dress changed to what looked to be a armor set, or battle suit. It was rather nicely done, with the armor covering her upper body a deep shade of blue, and what looked to be shoulder guards that were the color pink. She had a pair of leggings, and also wore white boots, with the tip of it pink for two inches. She also had white gloves, though they were fingerless so she could use her quirk. She was surprised at her sudden change of appearence, though Izuku wasn't when he clicked a buttone on his.

Izuku now wore a green Gi, with a gray belt. He wore a gray undershirt, while he had green Gi over it. He had also green wristbands, that were around a inch in density. Izuku put down his case that was mysteriously awesome. Izuku said, "What do you think?"

"It's awesome!" She exclaimed, "I love it. Though, if it was a gift you could have just told me."

"Well why don't we save the diner before we talk about gifts." Izuku suggested, "I rather liked that diner, and would hate it if ot closed." Ochaco nodded and they went back to the diner.

* * *

**Diner**

* * *

When they returned, Izuku saw that there was more villains, who all were eating their own dinner, with a lot of food and broken plates on the floor. Izuku's eye twitched again, and Izuku said, "Party's over." The villains turned and saw Izuku, and they knew that this kid...

was gonna kill someone if he didn't hold back.

Some opened fire and recieved a impossible punch to the gut or face, leaving a few left. Izuku wasn't letting them out of this place until he was done. He heard a scream. Izuku looked behind him and saw someone holding Ochaco, who looked like the boss of the villains, as he wore a black police officer outfit, and had a gun to her head, as well as teeth that looked ready to pierce her neck. Izuku plaed, and a villain grabbed his arms while another punched Izuku's gut, causing Izuku gasp as his vision blurred and he saw something.

He saw All Might, and a man in a suit with a black helmet and also what looked to be a life-support mask, standing face to face in a destroyed district of Japan that had many people there, fighting each other. Tomura Shigaraki was there, along with several other people. But Izuku also saw Sealas standing on a roof there.

His vision came back to the room he was fighting in, and he kicked the grunt in front of him and flipped the villain holding him, and he looked at the villain chief.

"Prepare..." Izuku said, and he jumped at lighting last speed towards that villain chief before he could do anything, "TO DIE!" Izuku punched the villain square on the nose, breaking it, and sent the villain flying through the glass door and into the building next to it. Izuku shortly activated Kaioken and knocked out all of the remaining villains. He went to the waitress and pulled out his wallet and placed a stack of yen on it. "Keep the change." Izuku grabbed Ochaco's hand and teleported away.

* * *

**Dragobah Beach**

* * *

Izuku teleported them to the beach, and hugged Ochaco as if he had lost her and she was missing for years. Tears were staring fall down his face, though it wasn't that much, as he said, "I thought they were gonna kill you, and I couldn't just stand there and do nothing, not even with all of those people there." She hugged him as tightly as he was hugging her. She turned him and they looked to the coast, where Izuku and Ochaco stared out there for a few minutes. Then they both saw them.

Two entirely different fireworks were being fired of somewhere, and they were red, blue, yellow and green, orange and purple. Some were pink, and some white, or even different shades of other colors. But, then two came up and exploded, surprising each other as they thought that this was two sets of fireworks made by Evuku and Nozuku/Momo (for each of their views) as the final two fireworks exploded.

It was Izuku and Ochaco, standing side by side, walking into Ground Beta, (**I forgot to mention that their hero costumes were the same as in the anime. Huh...**) wearing their masks and helmet, and they both had a determined fire in their eyes. Izuku and Ochaco both thought they were hearing music in the background as they saw this firework's image change and into a seen where they were fighting at USJ, fighting the villains that appeared. It changed again and the music grew louder they saw a final image that they both were unfamiliar with.

Izuku was standing still and dust settled around him and Ochaco was there two, and they both had a red aura around them, in the outfits they wore as of now. Izuku and Ochaco in this firework image was smiling, the fire in their eyes returning. Izuku was srill trying to place where he heard this music from when he realized this was Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta (Evolved)'s theme. Izuku felt a arm go around in shoulder, and saw it was Ochaco's as she leaned against him. He wrappped his right arm around her shoulder and leaned on her too, as they admired the fireworks.

"Was this your idea, cause this wasn't what I had in mind for the fireworks." Ochaco asked while admiring the fireworks.

"Nope, but I assume that Evuku, Nozuku and Momo had something to do with it." Izuku replied.

The three were behind the two and were enjoying the fireworks as well while the fireworks dispenser they made unleashed a few more fireworks, and the five, along with some people who saw the fireworks from either their house, car, or by the parking lot by the beach, enjoyed the fireworks.

* * *

I smiled, seeing that I finished this chapter. I yawned and checked the time, seeing that it was earlier than I thought I would be done at. I streched for a bit before sending a quick notice to my three Izukus.

The first that came in was the Time Patroller Izuku (Orignially from My Dragon Ball Heroes), then Izuku (Evil) (from the same story, but with a whole different set of abilites) and then Izuku (T2S) (this story's Izuku).

"You all should know that I may be taking a break for a while, and might get a chapter in every weekend." I said to the Izukus. "I'm also thinking on writing a small story that is random, for it contains a bunch of one-shots."

"Called?" Izuku (MDBH) asked.

"The Cell VS (Written Verison)!" I said, holding my hands out.

"But isn't the Cell Verses a consept made by Team Four Star?" Izuku (MDBH) asked.

"And isn't the written version based off of the Devilartimis version?" Izuku (Evil) asked.

"Yes, and yes. But that's for the reader to decide! Poll on my page! Bye!"


	9. Chapter 9: 1日目、2日目、トレーニング開始！

**MY GOD, IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I LAST UPLOADED AND I'M FINALLY UPLOADING ANOTHER CHAPTER AGAIN! Also I deleted the Poll for the Cell VS, as it was stupid when I think about it.**

**Izuku: Wait, we're back to bold text? What?**

**I was lazy.**

**Izuku: Oh...**

**In case you all were wondering, I'm doing cross-country! And boy are my legs sore afterwards. If I knew any better, I'd say that it's just long hard leg work. We sometimes get a hour or two in for what we're doing and may I say this... I think I'm the one of the slowest there.**

**Gavino: Ouch. The truth stings.**

**And the fact that I may try multi-tasking stories doesn't help either.**

**Gavino: Yeah, plus- wait what!**

**Izuku: Please tell me that's a joke.**

**Somewhere in the background: WHERE BE THE NIGHTGUARD!**

**Gavino and Izuku: *Exchanges looks of terror before looking back at me.* YOU'RE DOING A FIC ABOUT _THAT_?!**

**Well we need to know what happened to the Fourth Gavino and Third Evil, right? Which means if I make the fic, I'll update each chapter once and then go back to the other. Which means when this is posted that I may be writing that chapter.**

**Gavino: How come the 2nd Gavino doesn't have a Evil again?**

**He has a hero squad, and also doesn't have the super intelligence the rest of the Gavinos have. Besides, the fic would focus on you and Evil, with you two thinking your twins and that you're gifted with your "powers".**

**Evil: And this time I'm a good guy.**

**The Great Evil was a good guy, the 2nd Evil of the Reversed Hero Corp was a good guy. And technically, Evuku and Katsukil's fusion is a Fourth Evil, who is also a good guy.**

**Evil: ...**

**REVIEWS!**

MIKE202303 (Chapter 6 review)

I am not questioning anything. I am just processing it. Mulling over the story man lmao

**HE LIVES TO SEE ANOTHER DAY, I SWEAR IT'S TRUE! CAUSE A VIEWER LIKE YOU IS IMPOSSIBLE TO FIND, IMPOSSIBLE TO FIND!**

**Gavino: You releaize that the viewers, if they know that song even though you don't, might think you're *BEEP*-y.**

**I was just thinking of a good response, leave me alone... 😭**

MIKE202303 (Chapter 8 review)

Hmm nice lmaooooo

**Oh, that chapter was just a beginning for a whole new side ark that takes place during the 2 weeks until the Sports Festival most trusted follower.**

**Gavino: What about everyone else? You have over 30 of each tribe.**

**Well Mikey here is my oldest, so he is more trusted...**

**Izuku: Oh *BEEP*-t.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: 1日目、2日目****、****トレーニング開始！(Day One, Two, and Training Starts!)**

* * *

The next day, Izuku had walked to Ochaco's house before going to UA, and after last night, he was gonna walk with her to UA. Every day of every week. Izuku knocked on her door and waited a few minutes until Ochaco came and opened the door, with a smile on her face, but also a look in her eyes like she was gonna plot something, which Izuku asked about.

"Why do you look like you're plotting something?" Izuku asked slightly confused. He didn't want to read her thoughts currently as it ruined the guessing game.

"I was just wondering," She began with a even bigger and brighter smile than before, "how fast we could get to UA by flying."

Izuku then knew what she was thinking. She wanted to race. "Alright then, if it's a race you want it's a race you'll get." Izuku then backflipped off the stairs that led to Ochaco's apartment, and then flew into the sky, and he looked down at Ochaco. "Come on!" Izuku then flew as fast as he could with just flight towards UA, and Ochaco followed him, but after she activated her quirk to make her entire body weightless.

She caught up and pasted Izuku quickly without the gravity on her body and her using flight. Ochaco was kinda scared by how fast she was flying but it was fun too. The question now was...

could she stop?

She did stop her quirk's effect on her but realized she was going to crash straight into UA at this rate. "OH ***BEEP***-T!" She braced for impact...

and was saved by Izuku preforming fusion.

* * *

**Below them...**

* * *

Right before Izuku and Ochaco fused, Katsuki jogged up to UA at a steady pace, followed by Kirishima and Iida, also jogging at a steady pace. When Katsuki stopped, they stopped. He turned and face his two students. "Good job, you're both getting better with your endurance and I can tell." Katsuki knew that they came far from where they were before Izuku and Katsuki's training. Iida could maintain a steady jog for around maybe 10-15 minutes on a good day when he was rested, and Kirishima could maintain it for 5-10 on a good day too. Yesterday, during Izuku and Ochaco's date, the two had actually managed better in training. Katsuki knew they could run for maybe 5-6 hours on a bad day but 9-11 hours on a good day, which was great progress. And Katsuki saw the way the two had sparred against each other. They kept at a good pace without using Ki or their Quirks until Kirishima won, though only barely.

Still, it was great progress.

Katsuki though was concerned about a few things, not involving them or the USJ event. First, it was the fact that through out the past year, people had been affected by a evil-purple aura. Two, the fact that these auras were related to the now seen Time Patrollers, means they were changes in the world's history that shouldn't exist. And three, he shouldn't remember seeing the Patrollers, the evil-aura, or be a Saiyan still, and yet he still has his tail that is the same color as his hair. Katsuki couldn't think no longer on the topic when he sensed two powers merging into one above him. He looked up and saw a sight that he couldn't describe... and that's the truth.

What Katsuki saw was a girl with brown and green tipped hair that was messy at the top but went to the shoulders, who had eyes that were somehow pink. She was wearing what looked to be the lower half of the male UA student uniform, but with the skirt from the girl uniform, and the girl upper half of the uniform. The tail she had was brown like a normal Saiyan's tail would be (though wouldn't it be black seeing as Goku, Vegeta, and Bardock's hair is black and they had tails?). Katsuki saw that her face's structure was like Izuku's, with the nose and eyes looking more like Ochaco's. Katsuki's eyes wided when he realized that that was Izuku and Ochaco's fusion (**I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT THAT QUIRK *BEEP*-ERS!**).

The fusion landed and realized that it was female, making it blush and ask aloud, "Is the Izuku part of me gonna be alright after this? Cause technically I'm a girl, and..." She paused in thought and realized one thing, "Scratch that, I think it's okay now for both sides." Katsuki didn't need a while to understand what she was talking about, and turned to Kirishima and Iida, who were probably really confused at how the fusion between a guy and girl would work like the result it did but kept quiet. The fusion scratched her head, "I'm gonna stick with the name Ochaku and defuse. Byeeeeeeee." She waved and defused like that, with Izuku and Ochaco madly blushing and rushing towards the classroom.

The three boys were still soaking in the information that was left with them to process when Kirishima said aloud, "Ochaku's transgender?"

For the rest of the day until Lunch, the five didn't talk, but they knew that things needed to be resolved at Lunch. So when lunch came, they decided to talk about earlier.

"Soooooo..." Izuku started off awkwardly, "... that was new."

"If we knew that would happen, many would not ever want to fuse with us." Katsuki said.

"That was... something." Ochaco said, still a little shaken by it.

"So Ochaku is transgender then, right?" Kirishima asked uncertainly, gaining nods from Izuku and Ochaco. "Huh."

The rest of lunch was spent silently, and when Hero Training came, they actually just sparred (seeing as they know about the Sports Festival, which I cut that scene off as it wasn't really important). Izuku and Katsuki were more or less fighting, the same went for Iida and Kirishima, with Ochaco joining in both fights every now and then. But then, while Izuku and Katsuki seemed to be on even ground, Ochaco was about to join in when she realize one thing that she remembered after seeing from Izuku's POV while Nozuku was fighting in the USJ.

"Wait," Ochaco said to them and they pause for a minute, wondering what she had to say, "During USJ, didn't Izuku go Super Saiyan?" This caught the whole class's attention, and All Might stepped forward.

"**Young Uraraka has a point. If you can learn to harness this newly found Saiyan power, you might... no... you both _will _be stronger than me.**" All Might admitted. Katsuki and Izuku looked at each other and thought about the only way one could go Super Saiyan.

Rage.

Izuku then said, "Alright, we'll try but it might be good for us to take it to Ground Beta. That way, we don't destroy UA." All Might nodded and the class left to Ground Beta.

* * *

**Ground Beta**

* * *

When they arrived, Izuku and Katsuki went to the center and so did the class, although they went to the roof tops. Izuku yelled, "Take cover, this might be a little to much." He looked at Katsuki and then they thought about the people of who they care for get killed at the hands of Shigaraki or even Sealas. Some times even the clones from the exam that appeared.

The two started with seeing their mother die at the hands of a clone of them, then All Might dieing at the hands of the Nomu from USJ, Katsuki thought about his father getting killed by his clone, and Izuku thought about his father appearing and killing Ochaco.

The sky darkened. Then lighting started appear, crashing into the buildings around the two, and also landing on the street by them. Izuku was clearly mad as his eyes faded from the green they were into a light blue, which faded in and out, and his hair that turned yellow while his hair rises. Katsuki was clearly angry and sad, tears forming in his eyes. His hair did rise like Izuku's and his eyes faded from the blood red to the light blue that Izuku's faded into. The class was shocked as they felt the grief and anger put out into the world by the two boys. Izuku and Katsuki started to punch the ground in rage, causing craters in the ground wear they stood, and every punch made the crater bigger, all while their hair and eyes faded in and out less and less with each passing moment. Then a yell of pure anger came out of them both, "_**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HA HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_" If the class wasn't scared before, they were now.

A bright light appared and swallowed both of the UA Saiyans, causing everyone to wince and sheild their eyes from the bright light. The light faded and it showed the two, standing in the crater with their hair a bright yellow and their eyes a calm, rage striken light blue. The class (more importantly All Might, Ochaco, Tenya, and Kirishima seeing as their power level was far beyond All Might's) was shock as they could feel the power oozing from the two boys. The boys looked at each other, and smiled. They had obtained the ultimate power, and could topple and competition. The Sports Festival was almost guaranteed their's.

Evuku and Katsukil, along with Nozuku, clapped as the class noticed that they were their. Evuku was laughing in pride, and Katsukil was as well. Nozuku just gave a huge grin, and the three "clones" were laughing together now. Evuku then said, "We finally have the Legendary Super Saiyans appear! You two are gonna go way farther now."

"Prepare for ultimate torture you two," Katsukil grinned, "for it's gonna get a lot harder now. In fact, Nozuku is gonna be added into your training so you can both control the Super Saiyan transformation." Izuku and Katsuki paled, as this meant a whole new tier of training that was gonna kill them, not really though.

* * *

**Day 2**

* * *

As Izuku and Katsuki made it into class, the class saw that they had a lot of bandages on them. Aizawa grinned, knowing that these two had been put in their place, at least for the time being.

"Alright then," Aizawa began, "as I've told you all, the Sports Festival is happening in 2 weeks," the class nods, "so we won't be giving you many normal sessions anymore. No more Math, or English, or Art and History." He intensely glared at the whole class, while a few shuddered at his glared. "So we are gonna be training you to the bone. We'll be working your powers to go beyond all limits, and even higher than you could dream," Aizawa looks at Izuku and Katsuki, who paled as they saw his thought, "which is why you'll be having a few teaching 'assistants'." The door bursted open and three people stepped in, who were Evuku, Katsukil, and Nozuku.

The class was confues why there was two Izukus and another Bakugo, but Ochaco and Kirishima paled. They saw Izuku and Katsuki's memories, so they knew that they were given light training. '_Please don't train us intensely!_' The two of them thought as they knew that they could read minds/thoughts.

"Before anyone asks anything," Katsukil began before anyone could muster the beginning of a syllable, "we are a part of Izuku and Katsuki's quirk, Emotional Split. Nozuku is harder to explain, but we are pretty much just like your classmates, but way stronger, skilled, and smarter than the two of them."

"In addition to that," Evuku said, "I am Evuku, this is Katsukil," he pointed a thumb at him, then at Nozuku, "and that's Nozuku, "The Quirk Holder", who is part Nomu, which is the beast the League of Idiots brought with them to the USJ."

* * *

**League of Villains Hideout**

* * *

"MUUUUDAAAAAA!" Shigaraki yelled as he threw a chair at the wall in the bar.

"Is something wrong, Young Master?" Kurogiri asked.

"I think someone just talked bad about us and called us idiots." He replied, wanting to kill something/someone.

"I'll get the stress-relieving Nomu." Kurogiri said as Tomura was about to crazy.

* * *

"So, you understand that?" Evuku asked as he smiled, knowing he angered Shigaraki. The class nodded. "Good. And also, we will not be teaching you what we taught Izuku, Katsuki, Ochaco, Iida and Kirishima. We don't need a bunch of unnecessary Ki users. SO DON'T ASK!" The class stiffened, and the other five smiled, knowing they wouldn't be bothered now. Aizawa sighed and tossed the gym uniforms from the first day at them.

"Put these on and meet me a Gym Gamma." Aizawa told the class as he walked off. The class complied and went to the changing rooms.

Evuku lingered in the classroom while everyone else left. He turned around and saw the Time Patroller Izuku from the USJ, and the Entrance Exam. "I can already guess why you're here." Evuku said.

"Yes, and to tell you this much which is the same as we know," Izuku (Xeno) informed, "no matter how many times put the scrolls in so history could forget us, it doesn't work. I can assume it's because you have my blood now, and some magic only a Gavino or Evil put on this dimension so time could never be altered."

"Do you know if Sealas is alive, cause that Sealas seemed way weaker than Ahms." Evuku asked.

"We don't have that much information, but he might be alive," Izuku (Xeno) said as he looked out the window. "But, make sure Bardock doesn't do anything crazy. Okay?"

"Alright, though it seems like he already found a home, and already began training these people. Or the teenager, at least," Evuku replied.

"Then see ya," Izuku (Xeno) said as he left to the Time Nest.

Evuku walked towards Gym Gamma and thought aloud, "Why did you chose Shinso's family, Bardock?"

* * *

**I'm gonna end it here, seeing as I feel it was being dragged out too long, even though I feel it derserves to be longer and have more words. We're not even over 30k words yet for goodness-sake!**

**Izuku: Not my fault.**

**Anywho, after I post chapter one of my FNAF story, I'll make the next chapter, focused on Bardock and one of my favorite characters who should replace Mineta in the anime in the Hero-Course, Hitoshi Shinso. So make sure you check maybe next week, or the week after, for the forst chapter of the FNAF story, seeing as producing these chapters take a bit even thought it was like snap and a chapter was out. So leave me a review, follow, favorite, ask to be my BETA Reader, ask to translate this whole story to a different langueage, submit you're own OC for the FNAF story I'm going to do, whatever. I'm tired, it's almost 12:30 at night/0:30 military time, and...**

**_Good night, sleep tight, _**

**_don't let the Dead Bite._**

**_Wrap a rope around your head and watch you as you take flight._**


	10. Chapter 10: 新装ひとし とタイムブレーカー

**We did it... we reached it. Over 40 follows.**

**Sachi: Wow.**

**Gavino: Amazing. I'm even canon now because of that other story you made.**

**Izuku: PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Well, we know who this chapter's focus is on. Bardock and Shinso. To be honest, those two probably are the two most powerful yet underlooked characters in their series. And we're using the Time Breaker I-just-broke-free-from-mind-control Bardock in this chapter, not the canon or old Bardock. Just needed some things to be said. I wonder how many hate comments are going to be pouring in after this chapter though. Anywho. Let's go!**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**(Hitoshi Shinso)**

**新装ひとし**

**とタイムブレーカー**

**(and the Time Breaker)**

* * *

**The day before UA opened after the USJ** **Incident**

Bardock was confuesd as he watched the heroes in action.

He was watching Kamui Woods and a few other Pro-Heroes fight a villain who was causing some trouble by a bank, which was close to a gun store the villain came out of with a gun. Bardock saw the villain walk into the bank and had started to kill the people inside, and then taking the money from the vault. Bardock wanted to watch, as he knew this might be beneficial for him. He had little-to-no understanding of this Earth, and needed information. Luckily, he had these Pros to watch so he could understand how people would deal with these situations.

Kamui Woods was trying to keep all of the civilains back and away from the villain, who was unleashing and destroying chunks of the ground which was being fired at the heroes. The heroes couldn't get close to him, as the villain had been standing on a little small island that was in the air. The heroes prayed that All Might, or even a hero that had a long-ranged quirk come soon as the present Pros were close-range, minus Kamui Woods.

Bardock pondered on intervening when he saw a teen get launched towards the villain as the cement the teen was standing on flew towards the villain. The teen had purple hair and was wearing a grey shirt, along with black pants. The teen's shoes was black and the teen's face was panicked, even though it looked like he hadn't slept in a week. Bardock stopped pondering and rushed forward, charging a blue fire-like Ki blast in his right hand. Bardock tackled the teen off the levitaing cement, and Bardock threw the Ki blast while shouting, "Riot Javelin!"

The villain was caught off guard and was hit by the blast, sending him into the bank's wall, unconscious. Bardock looked towards the teen, "You okay?"

The teen replied, "I could be better, but yeah. I'm alright."

The Pros then came towards Bardock. Kamui Woods came up and said, "Thank you good sir. You probably saved us a lot of time and also saved this kids life."

Bardock shrugged. "I could've saved the lives of the people in the bank but... I didn't. And I watched the man enter with the gun, and sensed him kill everyone in there." Bardock looked down and clenched his hand into a fist.

Kamui shook his head, "Even if you did get in there, there's a good chance that at least one person could've died. And in this society, it can happen almost everyday. Saving just one life can make all the difference."

Bardock looked towards the teen, who was still sitting on the ground where Bardock had tackled him to save his life. Bardock asked, "What's your name?"

The teen seemed a little taken back but said, "Hitoshi Shinso."

"Name's Bardock." Bardock turned around, "And I might try and remember your name." Bardock took flight and left the crowd shocked at how he can has different powers. '_But I'm going to definitely remember your name Shinso._' Bardock thought.

* * *

As Shinso returned to his home, he couldn't help but wonder who Bardock was. He knew that there was Vigilantes out there, so maybe Bardock was that. Or Bardock was a normal civilian. But that wasn't likely. He wore a battle suit, and looked ready to fight. Shinso pondered on the topic a while but soon found himself at his home.

It wasn't a full blown house, bit an apartment. He decided to live in a apartment while he went to UA, seeing as his parents lived more towards the north of Japan. They lived kind of close to Hosu, but didn't either. Shinso wondered if his parents had even cared when he moved to the apartment, seeing as they didn't look surprised or glad. They just accepted it, and they hadn't talked with him since and vise versa. He wouldn't be surprised if they had hated him. When he lived back there with them, he was always bullied verbally and occasionally physically. His parents had recieved it too from their neighbors, but not as much as he did and they didn't get harmed physically.

Shinso entered his apartment, and sat down on the couch. The couch was brown, and just like the carpet. The walls of the apartment were white, and the roof was also white. Shinso had a TV, with no console at all accompanying it. He actually didn't really have anything he could call his own. He didn't really have any friends, and the other GenEd students didn't really want to interact with him after he told them to leave him alone. Shinso kinda knows he's lonely, but he also doesn't care. Shinso just wanted to get into the Hero Course. Nothing more.

"Man, you're really sad. This apartment just tells me that."

Shinso looked up and saw Bardock, standing by the wall on the other side of the room while leaning on the wall. Shinso narrowed his eyes. "What do you want? Here to verbally harm me?"

Bardock raised an eyebrow. "Do-" Bardock felt himself stiffen up, and Shinso smiled as Bardock fell for his quirk.

"What do you want?" Shinso asked.

"I want to offer you training." Bardock says robotically.

"What kind of training?"

"Training that will make you stronger than many people, and gives you powers like mine." Bardock seemed to tremble now, but Shinso didn't notice.

"Well then, l-" Shinso was about to say, 'leave my apartment', but Bardock then glowed a bright yellow light and blinded Shinso. Shinso covered his eyes, and when he could see again, he saw Bardock's hair had risen so it was tall, and not going everywhere like it had before. It was yellow now, and not black. Bardock's eyes were also a light blue instead of the black that they were. Bardock was panting, as he must've used some power to break free of his brainwashing. Shinso was surprised his quirk's affect had been broken by Bardock.

"Wow, that was powerful. Almost as powerful as that Towa women's." Bardock said, his hair and eyes turning black. "But yeah, I can train you so you can use Ki and can fly."

Shinso eyes narrowed again, "And I should believe you why?"

"Because when I was freed from another idiot's brainwashing, I met a man who had taught three people Ki, and then there was a fourth as well." Bardock informed. "I also think that they went to that one school that was close by. I think someone say it was UA, or something." Shinso's eyes widen.

"You mean those kids from the Hero Course?!" Shinso exclaimed. "I heard that five of them were really powerful but to do what you can do..."

"And then there is those other four energies, though one changes almost everyday." Bardock said to himself. Bardock looked at Shinso again, "So, do you want me to?"

Shinso pondered on it for a moment, then said, "Maybe. I just need a day to think." Bardock nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Bardock left and Shinso was alone. Again.

'_I might take your offer up if I can get a good reason to tomorrrow... Bardock._' Shinso thought.

* * *

**The Nezt Day, after UA (and Izuku and Katsuki went Super Saiyan)**

* * *

Bardock sat in Shinso's house alone, waiting for Shinso. Bardock was grateful that he learned many things during his adventures time travelling, and he loved Instant Trasmission the most. If he hadn't learned that, he might've not been able to sot here and wait for Shinso, and then he'd have to find him through a crowd if Shinso didn't know where to meet up. Bardock knew that Shinso had the right potential for becoming a hero, and the Brainwashing Quirk only backs it up further.

Bardock had actually been sensing Shinso since the morning, but it switched to another... actually, scratch that... it switched to another class with powers that were high on the power scale, and two of them had the power to take on Frieza in his Final Form, and then Bardock felt their powers shoot up so that it felt like they could take on that Cell creature. Bardock was interested in them, but he decided that Shinso should receive the training first.

Bardock was so deep in thought that he hadn't felt Shinso's Ki actually outside the door, and when Shinso walked in, Shinso didn't yell at him "what are you doing in my house", but instead Shinso said while geting on his hands and knees, "Bardock-Sensei, I accept being your student and doing your training."

Bardock stopped spacing out and saw Shinso on his hands in knees, and Bardock had only heard Shinso say "your training", so Bardock grinned and said, "Alright then, what made you make up your mind?"

"The UA Sports Festival is in two weeks," Shinso informed while glancing up at his new mentor, "and the festival allows all courses to participate across all three years, but we have a festival for a year at a time. As I said, in two weeks is the first year festival. And the festival will allow, if the teachers agree and are willing to do it, students to transfer from any course into the Hero Course. So if you train me, I may have a good chance of getting in the course, and I just have to impress the school and it's teachers." Bardock liked the way Shinso was thinking about this now.

"So, you want to get into the Hero Course, through the festival, through my training."

"Yes Bardock-Sensei!" Shinso said.

Bardock grinned, "Then consider your training commencing right now!" Bardock sat down and crossed his legs, and Shinso did the same.

"Alright, so what are we doing first?" Shinso asked.

"We're going to first get you to make a ball of Ki within both hands," Bardock said, "Otherwise, I can't train you to be able to fight the those two insanely strong students that I'm guessing are in the Hero Course."

"How strong are they?" Shinso asked.

"Probably stronger than maybe that Cell creature from that one timeline I traveled to," Bardock guessed, "Maybe at his Perfect Form or at his Full Power."

"Woah, that's strong." Shinso was baffled by this. Now he needed Bardock's training.

"Alright, so for you to learn Ki, you need to..."

* * *

**5 minutes later**

* * *

"Yeah! There you go!" Bardock exclaimed, as Shinso produced a ball of Ki. Shinso tried to make it swirl around the room and he succeeded.

Shinso looked back at Bardock, "Now what's next?"

"I'm going to teach you flight, and then teach you how to fight in the air, once you get used to flying at high-speeds." Bardock was actually sure that a week was all Shinso needed to do just these small things.

And they were just getting started.

* * *

**4 Days** **Later**

* * *

"Rebellion Spear!" Shinso now tackled Bardock with his body consumed by a orange aura, causing Bardock to gasp for air. Shinso didn't let Bardock recover and just launched himself into another combo, this time using the Presure Stance. Bardock knew that the Presure Stance was made to focus on hitting presure points, and disabling his opponents with high speed punches. Bardock ducked out of the way and got kicked in his back. Shinso managed to kick Bardock and then launch him towards a mountain of trash, and Shinso proceeded to fire many Lock-on Ki Blasts.

Currently, Bardock and Shinso were at a abandoned island that got trashed by a Hurricane, making no one want to use it. The island was once a airport, but was trashed. It's been abandoned for several years now and no one came even close to this island. Bardock and Shinso used this place as their sparring area, and currently, Shinso was learning one of Bardock's techniques. In fact, Shinso almost learned all of the moves Bardock was going to be willing to teach.

"Alright, that's enough." Bardock and Shinso landed on the ground and gained their breath. "You actually are starting to benefit off this training. Soon, you'll be able to learn my last move that I'm willing to teach you."

"Thank you, Bardock-Sensei." Shinso said, glad that he almost learned all of his sensei's moves. Bardock nodded, a smile on his face. He then pulled out a syringe, that had looked to be a little rusty but still clean. Shinso was confused by this. '_Why does he...?_" Shinso then saw Bardock inject the needle into himself and pull out his blood. Shinso was confused by this. Bardock tossed Shinso the syringe, which Shinso caught.

"A little gift for you," Bardock said, "Seeing as it might help you against those two power houses of UA." Shinso was surprised that Bardock had decided to do this.

"You're just..." Shinso was speechless, especially because of this. Shinso was hesitant, but injected Bardock's blood into himself.

Bardock was smiling, knowing he now could train Shinso for real now. The smile faded as Shinso blacked out and fell onto the ground. Bardock was then forced to panic, as he didn't know what just happened, and now tried to treat Shinso by himself and trying to kepp him alive, if Shinso was dieing.

* * *

**Sometime after...**

* * *

Shinso woke up, and his eyes were blinded for a few seconds. He had a little trouble adjusting, but he adjusted. He heard voices, and when he tried to sit up to see who they belonged to, he just couldn't get himself into a seeing position. The voices stopped and Bardock appeared in his line of sight.

"You're awake!" Bardock sounded relieved, and Shinso could guess that he had blacked out. Bardock turned towards someone else that was in the room and said, "Thank you for healing him, Recovery Girl." Shinso tried to sit up, and Bardock helped him this time. Shinso saw that they were in Recovery Girl's office, and it looked like he was a patient. '_Probably Bardock-Sensei brought me here after I blacked out._' Shinso thought.

Shinso held a hand to his head, as it started throbbing in pain, and then asked, "How long was I out?"

"Almost 12 hours." Recovery Girl was calm, but Shinso nearly flipped. "You better change into your UA Clothes, otherwise you'll be late for class." Recover Girl had actually left the room so Shinso could do this, and Bardock left the room too. By the time Shinso was done, he had 10 minutes to get to class. Shinso left the room, with his backback (Bardock brought Shinso's UA Clothes and Backpack, seeing as he slept at UA the whole night) and then proceeded to go to class.

Recovery Girl looked at Bardock and said, "You made a good choice bringing him here. He was almost dead when you brought him here."

Bardock looked down, "I didn't mean for that to happen. I just wanted to give him a gift that would actually be good for him. Something he could benefit off of."

"Well he almost barely died," she said, "So we can be happy he'll live."

"Yeah." Bardock didn't know what else to say, so he just stared down at the ground.

"The Principle wants to meet you by the way," Recovery Girl said. "I think it had something to do with the USJ Incident."

Bardock raised a eyebrow. That was a week ago, and they had a class of students to give them information. So what could Bardock give them? "Fine," Bardock mumbled, "Just tell me where to go and I'll see if I can find him."

* * *

**3 minutes later**

**Principle Nezu's Office**

* * *

When Bardock opened the door to the office, the first thing he noticed was a desk that had a chair, facing the window, that was positioned in the middle of the room with two chairs positioned to look at the desk and it's principle. Bardock then said, "You wished to see me?"

The chair turned around to reveal a... short mouse/bear/dog thing in a suit facing Bardock. "Ah, you've come. Thank you for coming," the weird animal said, "I, am Principle Nezu. Please sit down." Bardock was almost baffled by the priciple's form he almost laughed and he actually needed to sit down and get his barings together ('_Curse you and those stupid vines Shinso!_' Bardock thought to himself).

"Now then, tell me what happened to you before you came to this world." Bardock stopped thinking all together and froze. Bardock looked at Nezu, shocked that it was obvious that he wasn't from this world. "I do have many things that I've done in my free time, and watching Dragon Ball Z/GT/Super was one of them. I even played Dragon Ball Xenoverse 1 and 2, Dragon Ball Fighter Z, and you get the rest. So tell me, Time Breaker Bardock," ('_How does he know I'm a Time Breaker?!_' Bardock questioned in his mind), "What happened?"

"Well..." Bardock actually didn't know what to say, so he kinda had to go by the beginning, "I guess I could start off with what happened after my fight against Mira."

"Ah, a good starting point," Nezu agreed.

"Well, after I bested him in a fight, I saw a wormhole open up and used it to escape the time rift that I was in. And after that, I seemed to gain the ability to use the wormhole at will. So when I first traveled with it, I ended up in the past of my timeline where I was pulled from. The original Planet Vegeta, Planet Plant, was where I was and then I defended the Planet from the Emperor of the Galaxy at the time, Lord Chilled. I went Super Saiyan and killed him and saved the planet. I then left the timeline to go to another, but ended up being pulled through a crack in space-time. Ended up a weird world that had a tornament going on and I met my son when he first went to Earth, when he was training at Kami's Lookout he said.

"I joined them and met lots of people from all of the timelines. I met my son as an adult, I met his son as a kid and adult and his younger son who was with the younger Kakarot at the time, Goten I think he said his name was. I even met my Great-Granddaughter! I even got to fight Frieza and tried to get revenge. Turns out, he had a trick up his sleeve and almost destroyed the galaxy. Then Tekka, I believe that was his name, went to fight Frieza as that weird final form fusion thing, and got sucked into a wormhole with Frieza, I think it was also Cell, and his friend Pinich.

"I took that time to leave the timeline and go to another, and then I started to learn as much as I could. Turns out, I also didn't age in the timelines I went to, so I could go nearly anywhere in time and not worry about anything. I went to Planet Yardrat and learned the Instant Trasmission, I went to Planet Vampa and rescued Paragus and Broly who wanted to travel with me but instead I told them to defend the Earth from Frieza should he come their, and I also to a point in time where I saw my son transforming into a Super Saiyan God.

"Then after maybe a few months after I defeat Mira, and this was the time for Conton City, I was captured by Sealas. Then I woke up at the USJ, and met the Legendary Super Saiyan. Then I studied this world, met Shinso a few days ago and saved his life and started to train him. He's a small bit of Saiyan, but still is Human. So now, I'm his teacher until the Sports Festival, and I'll see how far my training will get him. I hope that he wins it, but theres those two kids who feel like Saiyans, yet feel human too. It's like they went through the same thing Shinso went through." Bardock paused for a minute, then aksed Nezu, "Is this all you need?"

"Yep, you're free to go!" Nezu said cheerfully. Bardock didn't questioned Nezu's reaction, and just left the room.

Bardock was walking down the hall way, when he noticed that some of the students were heading down one hall to a huge room that looked like it was a cafeteria. Bardock noticed it was, and saw that a whole wall was really just a huge window that was sectioned. Bardock's stomach growled, as he realized he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. Bardock was going to Shinso's home (as he now lives there with Shinso) when down the hallway, he saw them. The most powerful members of the school, and they saw him too.

He noticed that it was four boys and a girl. One of boys had green hair, and also had freckles on his face, and he had a Saiyan tail that was oddly green. Then there was the blond boy right next to him, who also had a Saiyan tail, though his was ash-blond. He saw a tall blue haired boy with glasses and what looked like engines in his calfs. There was also a red-haired (and quite literally red colored) that was with them with sharp teeth. He noticed that the girl was almost as tall as the green haired boy, and they seemed to be a couple.

"BARDOCK?!" They group of five exclaimed, and Bardock realized something about the green haied kid's voice. It was almost,like the Legendary Super Saiyan's voice, and even then they looked the same although the LSSJ's skin was literally black.

"The one and only." Was his reply to the confused kids. "Oh, and tell Shinso that I want him to defeat all five of you without his quirk." He was about to leave through the front door of UA when he asked, "Now what's your names?"

"Izuku Midoriya." The green haired kid said.

"Katsuki Bakugo." The ash-blond said.

"Eijiro Kirishima." Red-head cautiously took a step back.

"Tenya Iida." Four-eyes looked ready to defend himself.

"Ochaco Uraraka." The female said.

"Remember this," Bardock said, "You're all targets for my student Shinso, the next Saiyan GenEd Transfer Student to get into the Hero Course. Better keep up a good preformance, cause I want Shinso to make his dream a reality, and I will aid him. So...

"Get ready." Bardock walked out of UA and flew to Shinso's house, leaving the five to wonder what will happen during the Festival.

* * *

**AND I'M GONNA END THE CHAPTER HERE! I didn't even expect to make it to over 4000 words.**

**Izuku: Soooooooooooo... What's gonna happen next chapter?**

**I'm thinking on doing something funny, mostly because it's been on my mind and also becuase I had it further supported by the Dragon Ball Multiverse fan manga series. So... Maybe expect the next chapter I write to come out next weekend, but it's not glnna be for this story, but for my other story called, "The Ultimate Night Guard Experience". **

**And also shout out's to my homie who just mentioned me in his last chapter, Griffn Strange. Check out his "Last String" and "Prohibited Power".**

**And, well... have a good Sunday? I mean... I got school for Moday-Friday. And now, please follow, favorite, and review. And also I mentioned Dragon Ball Fusions for Nintendo 3Ds earlier. So, um...**

**_PLUS ULTTTRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**


	11. (Crossover) Chapter 11: 8日目：6人の体の変化。

**I started to write this while making chapter two of Night Guard experience. I honestly had a idea for this chapter already but I didn't for the other one.**

**Izuku: Woooooooooow.**

**Well I was ready! Besides, the ideas I had for this chapter changed alot since I first thought about this. And it became the longest chapter I have written yet.**

**Katsuki: And the first...?**

**Well... I thought about making it a chapter where you (Katsuki), Izuku, Ochaco, Kirishima, and Momo had your bodies swaped to the opposite gender...**

**Evuku: This chapter basically was gonna be a genderbend?**

**Then that was scrapped, and I thought about the Body Change technique of Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force. I thought about this chapter being about that with all of the already mentioned students plus Shoto.**

**Izuku: A body change chapter?**

**Katsuki: And this idea works well for me.**

**But... ya know what. I'm not gonna spoil the plan, so just move along and** **read.**

**However, I'm thanking Lord Wolfe, MightMackinac, and The Mysterious Banana for giving me permission for a few things that I wanted to include in this chapter. Though Griffin hasn't replied, I'm still gonna say it because I was his BETA reader.**

**Shout outs to Last String (Griffin Strange), Apotheosis (Lord Wolfe), Mightless (The Mysterious Banana), and Capacitance (MightMackinac).**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and review...**

**:)**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**8日目：6人の体の変化。  
(Day 8: The 6 Person Body Change.)**

* * *

Class 1-A was currently chatting away as they awaited All Might to come and take them to this afternoon's Hero Training. They had so far been discussing the last several days of UA, for they had been mostly training their quirks.

And recap time, seeing as this wasn't written due to Bardock being last chapter's focus.

On Day 2, Class 1-A had trained under Aizawa, Midnight, and Cementoss for the beginning of the day and were forced to fight for their lives (even if it was for 7 seconds), and then by All Might alone in the afternoon (the battle went on for nearly an hour with Izuku and All Might going toe-to-toe). Day 3 was the same, execpt All Might had several of the students from classes 2-B, 3-A, and 3-B play the role of villains while Class 1-A were supposed to round them up and stop the leader of these villains. It took Days 3, 4 and then 5 to capture them all, with the leader being a third year student who kept calling them self, Lemillion. Day 6 was a day where more spars went underway, but in Ground Beta, and Izuku and Bakugo went Super Saiyan and completely jist destroyed the place. Izuku even broke out the Kaioken and stacked it on Super Saiyan. Then they had a day off, and Day 7 came with them going back to studying about the normal subjects they had. No sparing, no violence, just sitting there listening to their teachers tell them the importance about the subject they were learning.

Sums it up? Great! Let's move on.

"So, Izuku," Ochaco asked her boyfriend, "Can you give away quirks after you Perfect Copy them?"

"Hmmm..." Izuku wasn't so sure, but it wasn't like he could test it on anyone.

"That's a good question," Katsuki said as he seemed to appear out of nowhere behind Ochaco. Ochaco knew it was just him and relaxed, seeing as she tensed up when he appeared.

"You scared me for a minute..." Ochaco then had a smirk on her face as she said in the most cheesiest tone, "_Kaaacchaaaaan..._"

Katsuki's eye started twitching and all Izuku said was, "Oh no."

**In a parrel exact same universe:**

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

**This world:**

"Do NOT," Katsuki said aggresivly, "call ME, Kacchan." The whole class stopped talking and looked at him in fear as he went Super Saiyan, "We clear?"

"YEP!" Ochaco straightened up and looked at him in fear.

"Good."

The class looked at him for a few more seconds before starting up the conversation they had. Izuku and Ochaco stared at Katsuki, and saw he wasn't doing anything crazy anymore. They breathed a sigh of relief, and Izuku said to Ocahco, "Date after the Sports Festival for the First Years?"

Ochaco nodded, and that was when Momo came to them. "Hey, Izuku." Momo said.

"Yes." Was Izuku's reply.

"Do you think you might be able to trace this paper that I found?" Momo then produced a paper with markings all over it that looked like it was part of a spell.

Izuku looked over the paper and saw no name on it, and went to the side with markings on it. It looked like Latin, but Izuku just picked up the tracing quirk he found on the internet yesterday and tried to trace it to where it came from. Izuku then was shocked at what he saw.

**_No Data_**

'_No data?! But this quirk always works!_' Izuku thought. Izuku sighed and said, "I couldn't trace it. What does it even say?"

At this point, Kirishima came over and was seeing what they were up to when Momo said, "_**Corpus Mutare III temporibus**._"

A sudden headache pierced the five lf them, but Izuku stared yelling in pain as he clenched his head. Everyone turned to look at him as it looked like he was in major pain. All Might came through the door at that time and everone saw what looked to be the souls of the five detaching from their body, though Izuku's wasn't. It was being forced back in and it must have cost Izuku enormous amounts of pain. Then, the soul of Momo went to Shoto, and Shoto's to Momo's body. Then as everyone's attention went back to Izuku, they saw something that wasn't there before that made All Might shocked as he saw her.

His teacher, Nana, was here.

She put her hand on Izuku and Ochaco's head and their souls went back to their bodies. Izuku stopped yelling in pain, and he started gasping for air. Ochaco did too, so did the other four.

Oh wait... they still swapped bodies.

"What just happened?" Said Kirishima, though his voice sounded like Bakugo's, "Why do a feel weaker and don't have the pull for my quirks?" Kirishima's body looked right and saw Bakugo's body, causing Kirishima's body to say, "WHY AM I NOT IN MY BODY?!"

Bakugo's body looked towards Kirishima's body and said in shocked, "I... think we just swapped bodies." His voice sounded like Kirishima's. "So... what do we do now Katsuki?"

"Kirishima, I'll get to that part when I figure out which body Momo's in so I can BEAT THE ***BEEP***-P OUT OF HER!" Katsuki yelled as he lunged towards Momo's old body and raised them by the collar of their shirt.

"Man you need to chill." Came Todoroki's voice from Momo's body, "I'm forced into this body for less than a minute and you're already gonna kill someone." Katsuki put him down and jumped toward's Todoroki's old body, where Momo is trapped inside.

"DIEEEE!" Bakugo yelled, which was countered by a wall of ice forming in front of his face, also trapping his feet.

Momo sighed. "We should get you some help."

And while those two, along with Todoroki and Kirishima, argued about what the best choice of action is now, All Might introduced Izuku and Ochaco to Nana, his teacher and predecessor.

"Nana here," All Might said with a hint of fear, "was my teacher who gave me and taught me how to use, One For All." All Might looked at Nana, "But how are you alive Sensei? I..." All Might didn't want to finish that thought or sentence with the words, _I saw you die by All For One_.

Nana laughed and then smiled, "Well, when you were given One For All, I had a bit of my soul go into the quirk, which is how the stockpile of the quirk works. And when you pasted on One For All to Izuku, we started taking form within his mind and gained a physical appearance that could be call upon by his Emotional Personality Quirk, though I'd go for Body's Spirits as a new quirk name." Nana then looked up at the halo that had been hovering above her head this whole time, and said, "I'm not sure why this halo is here now, even though it wasn't like that with the rest of the predecessors. Oh well." Nana seemed just happy to be in the outside world again.

"Maybe it's supposed to represent the fact that you're real body is dead," Izuku suggested.

"I guess that could be what it's for," Nana said.

"So... how are we gonna fix the issue of the body changes?" All Might asked, causing Nana, Izuku, and Ochaco to freeze as they completely forgot about the body changes.

When they turned around, they saw Kirishima (Bakugo's Body), Katsuki (Kirishima's Body), Momo (Todoroki's Body), and Shoto (Yaoyorozu's Body) conversating about their situation.-

**Izuku: Wait, doesn't the way you describe this...**

**Sound *BEEP*-y? Yeah, it does totally, sound *BEEP*-y. **

Clearly, they seemed to be taking it well. And so did the rest of the class, though...

"I wished I could have swapped bodies with a girl..." Mineta pervertedly said. Then Momo hit him on the side of the head with Todoroki's right hand, a tick mark appearing on his (**or should it be her? HMMMMMMMMMMMMM?**) head as it made Momo mad.

Momo's face had blushed and Todoroki's voice said, "W-w-w-wait, t-t-that's n-not-"

"Shoto," Momo's voice said from his body (**JESUS THIS SOUNDS SUPER *BEEP*-Y!**), "You can't blame yourself for swapping bodies with me, as it was I who said the words for the spell." Momo bowed, "I'm sorry for putting not just us, but Kirishima and Bakugo into this position of discomfort."

"Jesus Christ, this class looks unorganized." Everyone turned and looked and saw Bardock, standing right next to the open door that led to the UA hall, leaning back against the wall, arms folded.

"Bardock?" Izuku asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, considering I sensed some power levels or, _Ki_, being swapped, I came over here to see the problem." Bardock walked over and grabbed the reason behind this mess, the paper. "So now, I'm thinking of dumping this into another dimension/parallel universe."

"You can do that?" Izuku asked interestedly.

"Yep."

"Can I come, so we get it into the right dimension of which it came from?" Izuku asked.

"Hmm..." Bardock wasn't sure but then thought, '_Well, two heads are better than one, and this kid is strong._' Bardock then said, "Sure, but bring your Saiyan friend along."

"Umm... Kacchan is kinda in another body-"

"Then use Ginyu's body change technique." Bardock said. Come to think of it, Izuku, Bakugo, or Kirishima thought about using it.

Kirishima (Bakugo) then faced Katsuki (Kirishima) and said, "_Change now!_" A purple light erupted and then it was gone just like how it came.

Bakugo then yelled, "I'M IN MY BODY AGAIN *BEEP*-ES!" True enough, he was in his body again, and so was Kirishima.

"Now let's go." Bardock opened a purple rift in Time-Space, and walked through, Izuku and Bakugo joining him.

Izuku said right before he left, "Take care guys." He then walked through the portal and, without anyone noticing, copied the ability Bardock showed as if it was a quirk, though it felt like one.

* * *

**Quirk: Wormhole**

**Summary: This quirk allows the user to summon a rift in Time-Space that can be used to enter another dimension that is parallel or similar to the one the user is in. Also works as a summoning mechanism, so the user can summon beings from other dimensions.**

* * *

As the three exited the rift, they found themselves at... The UA Sports Festival?

The three seemed to be standing in the middle of a ring, which gained the attention of the Pro-heroes, the audience, and the two fighters in the ring. Izuku, Bakugo, and Bardock saw that the two in the ring were this world's Izuku and Katsuki.

"WHO THE *BEEP*-K ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE RING?!" Yelled this world's Bakugo. "ME AND DEKU ARE ABOUT TO FIGHT!"

"Deku?" Izuku and Katsuki say at the same time.

"YEAH! THE STUPID IDIOT OVER THERE THAT THINKS HE CAN BE A HERO!" He pointed at this world's Izuku, who's eye was twitching in anger.

'_So, I'm known as a... Deku... in this world._' Izuku thought. "Okay, we'll leave the ring." The three hovered above the ring for a moment, and then landed on the grass outside the ring.

"Now then Deku..." Katsuki growled. Izuku's eyes narrowed, and his fist clenched.

"AND START!" Midnight, the 18+ Rated R Hero, said.

"DIEEEEE!" Bakugo rushed Izuku and tried to propel him into the wall that Izuku's back was facing, but Izuku started to glow grey and his hair started rising. It actually became a tint of grey, and Izuku dodged Katsuki's expolsion. Katsuki then started to unleash explosions at Izuku as fast as he could to try and hit him. Izuku dodged all of the explosions, and even get behind Katsuki faster than anyone could see. Izuku, Katsuki, and Bardock were shocked at this display of power, and were shocked by this world's Izuku's powerlevel. It was beyond the All Might of their world! This world's Izuku then rushed Katsuki and hit him with some fast punches and kicks. He then dealt a hard punch to Katsuki's stomach, causing Bakugo to cough up saliva and blood. Katsuki took several steps back while holding his stomach, then looked at Izuku with rage.

'_He...! HE...!_' Bakugo was fuming now as he yelled, "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" He then leapt into the air and then spun in a circle while keeping elevation with his explosions until he came up to Izuku's face and yelled as he launched a explosion at his face and yelled, "**HOWITZER IMPACT!**" The explosion was massive, and looked to have consumed this world's Izuku. Katsuki took a step back, and was gasping for air as his arms felt like they were on fire.

"Wow." Izuku and Katsuki said as they saw how big the explosion was.

"That could have defeated this world's me," Izuku said.

"Yeah, it could have," Katsuki said.

"Too bad he dodged it at the last second," Bardock pointed out.

This world's Katsuki heard their conversation and then his eyes flew open with shock as he felt himself get punched in the gut again. Izuku was standing in front him, his fist driven in his gut. Katsuki fell to the ground, unconscious.

"AND THE MATCH GOES TO IZUKU MIDORIYA, THE WINNER OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL!" Present Mic cheered from the commentator's booth.

"I had high hopes for Midoriya," Aizawa said with a hint of pride in his tone. "His Quirk, Ultra Instinct, isn't something to laugh at, especially if he says that's only 10% of his power in the 'incomplete' form."

'_ULTRA INSTINCT!?_' Izuku and Katsuki thought in shock. Who would have thought a world had a Izuku with a power that the _Gods _can barely even obtain.

UI Izuku then said to the two of them, "Fight me." The two were taken back by the bluntness that he said it with. The two then Perfect Copied a Quirk they had used before to change into the UA Gym Clothes that they were given during their first day at UA.

"Let's do this," Izuku said excitedly.

"I'm already ready to begin," Katsuki said.

"Let us commence." UI Izuku charged them both and the two almost didn't block in time, and the two were forced to block the lightning fast punches and kicks. Izuku teleported to the edge of the arena and then tried to Perfect Copy UI Izuku's quirk. Bakugo did the same thing.

It worked.

"Here goes," the two said with their voices giving off an echo, "ULTRA INSTINCT!" UI Izuku was actually surprised they copied his Quirk, and jumped back.

"HERE WE HAVE IT FOLKS! THE ONE MATCH OF THE CENTUARY IN ALL OF UA HISTORY!" Present Mic yelled enthusiastically. "HOW WILL OUR ULTRA INSTINCT IZUKU FACE OFF AGAINST THE IZUKU AND KATSUKI OF ANOTHER DIMENSION AS THEY BOTH OBTAIN THE BEYOND-GOD TRANSFORMATION?"

"Hey, why don't we fuse and try to go Super Saiyan?" Izuku suggested.

"Sure." Katsuki replied as his arm glowed orange. "Hearken mortals." He felt like laughing after saying that.

Izuku smirked and said while is arm glowed green, "Kneel, before our radiance!" And the two fused.

Then, UI Katsuku appeared, and said, "I am neither Izuku nor Katsuki."

"Who are you?" UI Izuku asked calmly.

"We are Katsuku," he said. He smiled as he started charging his Ki, "And this! Is! Super Katsukuuuuuuuuuu!"

**Izuku: Really?**

**Vegito: I gave him permission.**

**Izuku: Wait wh-**

Katsuku then transformed, into a Super Saiyan whilst in Ultra Instinct. This shocked the crowd, and even the calm, cool, and collected UI Izuku. Oh great, now a Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct exists. Bardock was impressed by this power, and knew that Shinso might not win a fight against a Super Saiyan with Ultra Instinct.

SSJUI Katsuku then said, "Wanna dance?" UI Izuku then fired a beam of Ki at Katsuku, and he took that as a yes.

Katsuku then made a Ki blade and tried to attack UI Izuku, but now seemed to be even stronger than when he was fighting Katsuki. He dodged it easily and made one of his own. The two engaged in a Ki Sword battle, that had everyone on the edge of their seat.

Then after around 1 minute and 28 seconds, they both jumped back slightly exhausted. Katsuku said, "Wow... *huff* *huff*, you're really strong."

UI Izuku chuckled, "So, *huff*, are you. I haven't had a challenge before. You are the first to actually push me to half of my full power."

Katsuku winced. '_Only half?!_'

UI Izuku then reverted to base form, "And I'll call that the end of this sparing match." He chuckled, "I bid you a well life and hope to see you again." Izuku then just walked out of the ring, leaving Katsuku baffled that Izuku just stopped the match and called it "sparring".

Bardock chuckled as he saw Katsuku fuming in public of this world. Bardock then said, "Yo! Let's get going." Bardock opened another portal and crossed his arms. Katsuku was looking at the portal and the walking-off Izuku. Katsuku went through the pprtal and defused. Bardock then followed him, and they arrived in the next world.

* * *

**USJ**

* * *

"Say kid, you're pretty fast and strong. By chance, are you a follower of All Might? It's pretty impressive what you can do," Shigaraki said while he looked at Izuku with interest.

"I could say the same for you. Your quirk increases entropy of an object. Turns anything you touch into dust, dead matter. A very unique quirk." Izuku regarded Shigaraki with a slight amount of respect and utter contempt.

"Smart too. Tell me, how did you know?" Shigaraki was more curious now. Someone who knew how his quirk worked better than he did. Interesting.

"The front gate. There was no radiation in the concrete or steel. The only way that could ever happen is if I pull it out, or if it reached final entropy," Izuku said with a glare. Nomu had fully recovered, but was waiting, a hand raise from Shigaraki giving him pause.

"Very interesting. So you can mess with radiation? That's useful." Shigaraki was liking this kid more and more.

'_Very useful.'_

Izuku just nodded, and then tensed up. A sudden spike in radiation close-by made the man snap his head to the left. And then Bardock, Izuku, and Katsuki stepped out of the portal and walked into this world's USJ. The three that were already here were shocked at the appearance of three people from another dimension, but Nomu didn't react but analyze.

"Oh? And who the hell are you?" Shigaraki asked as he kept his calm tome from before. Izuku and Katsuki were shocked to see Tomura and immediately got into a fighting stance.

'_Avalonn?_' This world's Izuku asked the intelligence in his Neural Interface, a headband built by Mei Hatsume to monitor his quirk.

'Not sure, boss. Duplicates of yourself, Katsuki, and someone unknown. Quirk patterns are entirely different though. Radiation levels through the roof, but falling.'

'_Body heat is higher than normal. And... tails?_'

"Yeah, we're Saiyans." Izuku said to this world's Izuku, startling him, Avalon, and the two villains (Shigaraki and Kurogiri).

"You can read minds?" This world's Izuku asked.

"Yeah," Bakugo turned towards him and said, "We have a Perfect Copy quirk and can copy 7 quirks, but have six quirks from birth." Everyone within ear shot was shocked at this news. In this world, it just never happened. It's unheard of, and down right impossible (AFO not included). "And then we can also go Super Saiyan, blow up planets, use the Kaioken, yadayadayada."

"Huh," Izuku hearing, but not quite believing.

"And then I learned that All For One is my father, so I'd assume I got my quirks from him, though we can't think of anything about why Kacchan has five of the same as me," says T2S Izuku. (We will now refer to the main character Izuku as T2S, and this one as Izuku C.)

Again, everyone is shocked at this news. AFO as Izuku's father?

"That's bull-*BEEP*-t! There's no way Sensei could have a powerful kid like you as a child!" Shigaraki exclaimed.

"Says the man who probably has a lot of hand jokes made behind his back," Bardock says.

"What?" Tomura was confused.

"Ya know, I got to _hand _it to ya. You have so many _hands_ that you might be able to lend me a _hand _when I need _a hand. _All those hands might come in _handy _one day." Bardock was smiling so much that the jokes actually seemed funny, and even Kurogiri let out a chuckle. Tomura how ever didn't like the jokes, and then...

"Kill."

Nomu was in front of Bardock in a moment and caught him off guard and sent Bardock flying into the mountains in the Mountain Zone. Katsuki and T2S Izuku went Super Saiyan, and Izuku C pulled power up from his core.

'_Avalonn, reactor status?_'

'It's online and ready, boss. Heat vents are primed. Ready to fire.'

Izuku C grinned, and got prepped to reach into the nova.

Nomu then rushed T2S Izuku and Katsuki, lashing out and trying to claw them to death. The two dodged and fired several Ki blasts at it. Izuku C lunged forward, flashing into an uppercut. The punch hit Nomu square in the jaw, sending it flying. Nomu landed and caught itself on the concrete. Then Bardock came right through it's stomach and then blew it's head off. Bardock jumped back so he stood right next to Izuku, and Katsuki and T2S Izuku jumped so they stood with them too. The Nomu's body then regrew the head and the hole in the stomach, before Nomu roared.

"Time to end this," Izuku C said.

"Alright then," Bardock said whilst going Super Saiyan, "Fire your strongest attack and then kill the *BEEP*-ard!"

SSJ Izuku and Katsuki then brought their hands forward cupper while saying, "Ka, me," they brought their cupped hands back to the right of their waist, "ha, me.."

Bardock then said, "Riot..."

"Impulse..." Izuku C yelled, slapping his heels into the concrete, anchors slamming into place. His hands were clenched into fists, arms down and back, bracing for the incoming force.

They then yelled, "**JAVELIN!**/**HAAAAA!**/**CANNON**!" Three blue blasts then erupted from the hands of the Saiyans and a green light erupted from Izuku C's Chest and engulfed the Nomu, who couldn't stop them all, and was the reduced to absolute nothing.

The blasts faded and Shigaraki looked at them with horror. These four took down what was supposed to kill All Might. _All Might_! "Let's get out of here Kurogiri!" Kurogiri opened a portal and the two left USJ.

The three Saiyans powered down, and looked at Izuku C. "You're strong," T2S Izuku said. "Your quirk makes you really strong."

"Yeah, you're the strongest person on the planet besides All Might," Katsuki said impressed.

Izuku C looked at them with surprise, "How do you know that?," his gaze shifting between them, "Why are you guys even here? Did you know we were under attack?"

"Actually, we came here blindedly. We didn't even know what time we could have ended up in," Bardock informed. "You see, my 'quirk' allows me to traverse Space-Time, and that means different dimensions and at a random time in them. In the last world, we arrived in what would be a future timeline to our world and this world because the UA Sports Festival hadn't happen yet. And the reason we're dimension jumping is so we can find the world this paper came from," Bardock now held up the paper that changed bodies. "If we can't find the world in the next few, I'm gonna burn it."

"Hmmm..." Izuku C took a minute to absorb the info, then smiled and said, "Well, if you need any help, you know where to find me." Izuku looked up at his classmates near the entrance, Ochako waving at him. He smiled and waved back. He turned back to the travellers, "You should probably go now. Good luck."

"Yeah," Bardock opened the portal ('_Avalonn, you got the energy signature_?' 'Copied, boss. We'll be ready if they decide to come back.'), "see ya later if we decide to come see ya again." Bardock stepped through, followed by Izuku and Katsuki giving their goodbyes.

'_Very interesting. Space-time traversal. Alternate timelines and dimensions._'

'Worth taking a look into, boss. They might need help in the future. And there might be others out there.'

"Agreed," Izuku C said out loud as the portal closed.

* * *

**UA**

* * *

"So this is the famous class 1 A?" Izuku smiled as he walked towards the shocked group of students. "The ones who fought real villains and survived, the champions of U.A and the future generation of heroes." The students all paled at the sight of him. They were told a special guest was here at U.A by their homeroom teacher and they were also told not to worry about. Now they understood why Aizawa didn't want them to worry. The entire class didn't know how to react. Iida being the brave one stepped forward in a protective manner between his classmates and the wielder of the Infinity Gauntlet.

"I don't know what you're doing here, but please this a school," Iida said, but Izuku just waved Iida off.

"Oh relax I'm only here to ruffle some feathers and do my job," the green haired teen smiled.

"Which is?"

"To keep the heroes in line and make sure they're doing their jobs for the right reasons," Izuku supplied. "Let's see if I remember," he stepped a little closer making Iida flinch. "There was Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida, Momo Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu Asui, and Eijiro Kirishima. You were the ones who bravely fought me at Raxus Junkyard. I never got a chance to commend you for your wonderfully heroic behavior," Izuku applauded them. "I know your teachers scolded you for it, but there too obsessed with bureaucracy and the value of quirks to know what real heroics are anymore."

"What about Ochako?" Tsuyu blurted out while standing up to him as well. "She went looking for you there first and yet she was expelled because of you. If anyone is heroic it's her."

"You're absolutely right," Izuku agreed with her. "That's why I decided to lend her a helping hand. Isn't that right Uraraka?" A stunned silence quieted the whole group when another familiar person stepped around the row of Titan robots.

"H-Hi," she greeted them awkwardly.

"Uraraka!" Iida was the first to get over his shock. "Just what on earth are you doing with him?" He kept a wary eye Izuku who decided to stand back and watch the whole interaction. "You know what he is and you must know what he's done."

"And?" The gravity girl wondered what his point was. But before Iida could elaborate, a portal opened, and Izuku, Katsuki, and Bardock stepped into this new world.

Apotheosis was frighten by this and shouted the order to the Titan Robots that he had with him, "Capture!" The robots then held anti-quirk cuffs and cuffed the three dimension-hoppers. Apotheosis then narrowed his eyes at them and asked, "Who are you?"

Bardock broke the cuffs easily and said, "I'm Bardock, a lower-class Saiyan Warrior/Time Breaker/Dimension Hopper." He pointed at Izuku, "That's Izuku," and then he pointed at Katsuki, "That's Katsuki." He looked at Apotheosis with no fear and was calm as he said, "They both are Saiyans like me, and my apprentice/student Shinso."

Apotheosis then told the Titan Robots, "Stand down." The Robots then acted normally as if no threat was present. Apotheosis then said, "I'm sorry for thinking of you as enemies... But you scared me."

"That's my fault," Bardock confessed. "I can't control where or when I arrive at when traversing Space-Time."

Apotheosis was intrigued by this and asked, "Mind explaning?"

"You see, during a fight in a rift that happened to be connected to a bunch of different history points and whatnots, I went through a wormhole like the one you saw us come through and gained the power to use it at will. I can't control where I end up with it, so I just roll with what I happen to arrive at. Though I can go back to dimensions that I travelled to or started out in."

Apotheosis smiled warmly and held out his hand that held the scource of his power, the Infinity Gauntlet, and said,"I'm Izuku "Apotheosis" Midoriya."

Bardock grabbed the hand and shook Apotheosis's hand, "Bardock."

The students of Class 1A thought, '_Don't be fooled by him._' Izuku and Katsuki looked at them confused and wondered what this was about.

Apotheosis smiled as he let go of Bardock's hand, and then said, "Well, I better go look around UA to make sure it's up to _my _standards."

Izuku thought aloud, "Your standards?"

Apotheosis looked at him with a frown. "Were you not bullied by Bakugo in your life?"

"Why the hell would I bully Dekiru?" Katsuki asked. "We both have close to the same quirks, minus him having All For One."

"Well then, I'll tell you a story," Apotheosis said with a small amount of venom spilling into his words. "When I was diagnosed, _Quirkless_, you had bullied me and beat the *BEEP*-t out of me. You even told me around a _YEAR_ ago to 'jump off a building and hope to be reborn with a quirk in another life.' And I went home, and trashed my entire room, until I found the solution." He held up his arm that had the Infinity Gauntlet, "THIS! The Infinity Gauntlet that allowed me to become the man who I am today. The man who decided who's a true hero and who's not. The man, who can defeat _All Might_!" Apotheosis smiled as he looked at his gauntlet with pride, "And all it took was a year to make this." Now Izuku and Katsuki knew why 1A of this world feared him. He can fight this world's All Might.

'_Young Midoriya, I think now might be a good time to let me out._' Izuku heard the OFA Spirit of All Might say.

'_Go ahead._' Izuku thought while he mumbled a barely audible, "Release: All Might." The grey substance slowly and not noticeably left came from Izuku's right hand and slowly made it's way behind Apotheosis, until it formed All Might, with a Saiyan tail. '_Okay, so if I eject a spirit from OFA, they do become part Saiyan._' Izuku thought.

All Might put a hand onto Apotheosis's left shoulder and said, "Good job then Young Midoriya! You truely are taking the steps that you probably needed to achieve your goal."

Apotheosis looked at All Might and saw the tail. Apotheosis then smiled and said, "Yes, I am achieving my goal. After all...

"I didn't make the Power Stone from OFA and the Soul Stone from AFO for a reason." Apotheosis was in front of Bardock with the hand with the gauntlet on his head extracting his quirk.

"HWAAAAAA!" Bardock yelled as he felt his Wormhole 'Quirk' leave him, and he didn't feel it or realize that he accidentally opened a rift outside of UA.

Izuku and Katsuki went Super Saiyan and immeditaly grabbed Bardock and threw him back, while also making a barrier of Ki surround themselves. Apotheosis smiled, and then said, "See ya."

Bardock then opened and closed a portal. Bardock sighed with relief. "That kid's insane. Just that gauntlet let him nearly take my quirk."

Izuku then raced after Apotheosis and didn't say anything as he did so, leaving Katsuki to get the information of point in time this world took place at, and what happened to Izuku.

* * *

**Outside UA (Apotheosis)**

* * *

"This was a fun day wasn't it?" Apotheosis smiled as Ochako walked beside him.

"Well you've certainly antagonized them all," Uraraka despite what she just said had finally figured out one of the real reasons they came here. Apotheosis obviously wanted to test the waters and see where he stood with future recruits. Hatsume was his main objective, but she could tell that Izuku was also interested in Todoroki and Iida. How he intended to sway them to his side was still a mystery to her though.

"Midoriya wait!" A voice called out to him, making him pause and turn around. A skinny frail looking blonde man in an oversized yellow suit jogged up to him.

"Allmight, shouldn't you be taking it easy considering you condition," Apotheosis said with fake concern as the man took a moment to catch his breath.

"Yes All Might, you should be taking it easy..." Said a slightly altered voice. The three looked up and saw All For One.

"All For One?! But you're in prison!" All Might said.

"Ha, you think a prison can stop me?" All For One said. "It can't, and I'll still carry out my plan."

"And what is your plan?" Apotheosis asked with faked fear.

"I, All For One, have thought of the most devastating, diabolical, unforgivable plan!" He described. "I, All For One, am going to raid Area 51, and reveal it's secrets to the world!" All For One then proceeded to laugh evilly, as if that plan was evil.

"Really?" Apotheosis asked confusedly, "That's your unforgivable plan?"

"Wow, I think this AFO is actually from another dimension where he's like a abridged anime character." Izuku said while analyzing this All For One.

"Well I am from another dimension," AFO admitted, "and I was going to reveal my more evil, devasting plan to that stupid Sesame Street wanna-be frog and Perfect Cell."

The four who were watching AFO were giving him questioning looks. '_How is this man All For One?_' They all thought. Izuku then just released a beam of Ki and obliterated All For One. The four then looked at each and nodded, as a sign that they would never talk about what happened here.

"So... how did you make your gauntlet?" Izuku asked Apotheosis. All Might then thought, '_Please tell him out loud, please tell him out loud, please tell him out loud._'

"Well seeing as you're me, I would believe you wouldn't tell anyone? After all, things could get messy if I spilled my secrets in public." Apotheosis said.

Izuku nodded, "I won't tell a soul."

Apotheosis then asked, "Did you copy Bardock's Wormhole quirk?" Izuku nodded. "Please create a wormhole, and I'll tell you." Apotheosis looked at his robots, "Once me and myself enter the portal, you will follow Ochaco's orders until I return. Do not let All Might follow us trough the portal either." Izuku opened a portal and they step through it, and returned five seconds later.

"Wow, that was fast," All Might noted.

Izuku then said, "Thank's for the info."

"No problem." Apotheosis replied.

"If we ever need help, could we count on you and this world's Class 1-A?" Izuku asked.

"Maybe..." Apotheosis said. "They might try and remove my gauntlet if they followed me, so it might just be the people I trust. Like Ochaco and Stain." Izuku's eyes opened wide at the mention of Stain, the Hero Killer.

"Hey Dekiru!" Katsuki yelled as he came outside with Bardock, "We decided to go now."

Bardock opened another portal, "Let's go." Bardock, then Katsuki stepped through.

"Bye," Izuku said to Apotheosis and Uraraka.

"Bye," Apotheosis said as the portal closed.

* * *

**?**

* * *

Just then, the two came to a halt, as Katsuki, using an impressive amount of strength, lifted the dark black orb, punching it into the air. However, tentacles then came out of the ball in midair, as they fired down upon Katsuki, one going right through his leg. Izuku flew in, but as he did, the tentacles wrapped around Katsuki, as the hundreds of tendrils formed into a fist, one that Izuku couldn't counter because Katsuki was trapped inside. The punch smashed the two through a thick wall, as they landed at the very bottom of the orb.

Mightless, on the other hand, came rushing down at the two, as they looked back up. Just then, Katsuki and Izuku could have sworn that they hear the students cheering.

"You can do this Katsuki! You can win!"

"You gained quite a fanbase, didn't you?" Izuku asked, as the two charged up their fists.

"Yeah, I guess."

"This is the end!" Mightless roared.

"Yeah! For you!" The two yelled in unison.

All For One and One For All...

"Die!"

Smash!

The two hit Mightless in unison, shattering the core and blowing him to bits. His body shattered to pieces, scattering into the wind. As the two drop to the floor, exhausted, they let out a triumphant roar.

And as the heroes of the world of Mightless screammed in victory, Izuku, Katsuki, and Bardock walked through a portal, and flinched at the high power levels.

"What the hell kinda power levels are these?!" Bardock exclaimed.

"Don't know, but they seem to be all over the place." Izuku analyzed as he looked around, seeing that they were in a black void.

"And look! It's this world's us." Katsuki pointed and saw the other Izuku and Bakugo that were looking at them in confusion. "They have high power levels..."

"**DIEEEEE!**" Yelled a voice, that appeared to come from a body that looked like Izuku, though it was all black. The body then uppercutted Katsuki, kicked Izuku in the stomach, and almost hit Bardock in the face. "**I'LL KILL YOU ALL!**"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bardock yelled as he was enveloped by a golden aura, while his hair turned golden and his eyes turned blue. Bardock shoved the imposter off of him and went Super Saiyan 2. Izuku and Katsuki went Super Saiyan as well.

"**Nrrrrrr... Who are you?**" The all-black Izuku asked.

"I'm Bardock, that's Izuku, and that's Katsuki." Bardock replied, before holding his right hand in front of him, while a blue fire-like Ki blast appeared in his hand, "And this is my _RIOT JAVELIN!_" Bardock threw the blast at the imposter and hit him dead on, sending him flying.

The other Katsuki and Izuku jumped toward them. "Thanks," they said.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Bardock asked, while SSJ Izuku and SSJ Katsuki jumped so they stood in a line.

"This is my "world" created by Mightless, who we are fighting, and right now if we don't destroy him the world... no... the _universe_ will be consumed by him so he rules it." Izuku explained (T2S Izuku is SSJ Izuku, Mightless Izuku is just Izuku, clears?).

"Yeah, and I have One For All, along with Half-and-half, and everyone else. Including the League of Villains, Eri, and a lot of different people," Katsuki said (Same rule applies). "Oh, did I mention he has 900 quirks?"

"_900?!_" The Saiyans shouted in surprise.

"Yeah... wanna help us kill him?" Izuku asked.

Bardock went Super Saiyan 3, "LET'S GO ALL OUT!"

Mightless came rushing in and tried to punch Bardock in the chest, but SSJ Izuku countered and sent Mightless flying after a punch to face. SSJ Katsuki rushed Mightless and punched him hard in the chest with 50% of OFA, a kick to the back with 25%, and then a 100% punch to the face. Mightless was sent flying and caught himself before he hit what seemed to be a wall. Mightless ran back at them, not targeting anyone as he tried to get away from the wall.

"Wait!" Bardock yelled at the others. "We need to launch him out of here! If this is Izuku's "world" as you called it, then that means Mightless can't survive outside it!"

"**Well, that's accurate. But you'll find that I'm NOT GOING DOWN EASILY!**" Mightless yelled.

"NOW!" Bardock yelled. "DRAGON-"

SSJ Izuku, SSJ Katsuki, and Katsuki yelled, "ONE FOR ALL 100%-

Izuku then yelled at the same time, "ALL FOR ONE-"

Mightless yelled, "**GOD!**"

The heroes yelled, "**FIST!/UNITED STATES OF SMASH!/FINAL SMASH!**" They all threw a fist, Bardock's consumed by a golden dragon, SSJ Izuku/Katsuki and Bakugo's larger in size, and Izuku's the AFO Quirk combination from Season 3 of My Hero Academia.

Mightless yelled as he threw his own fist, the size of a building, "**SMASH!**"

The fist hit dead on, with what looked to be a struggle on both sides.

* * *

**Outside Izuku's "World" (Mightless)**

* * *

Todoroki drew back his left arm as he saw the barrier of Izuku's "world" grow by several kilometers, and yelled, "REDEMPTION FLAME!" Todoroki then launched his left arm at the barrier, a huge, bright red flame emitting from it.

Then, Dabi walked up to his brother and reeled back his right arm and yelled, "UNFORGIVING FLAME!" Dabi threw his right arm, while standing on Shoto's left, and huge, blue flames emitted from his right hand.

For a moment, the heroes and villains were watching them as they hoped that they would do something, but the two brother's struggled for minutes as the barrier seem to grow larger still. Then, everyone saw a figure appear behind the brothers...

who happened, to be Endeavor.

"Come on, is this all you got?" He asked while the brothers were shocked at the appearance of their father, though fully healed. "Then I guess I better join in." He lifted and cupped both hands as a ball of flames grew from it, and yelled, "HELL'S FLAME!"

The ball of flame erupted and the flames of the brothers seem to grow stronger, as if packed with their father's will. They saw that the barrier was cracking at the might of the Todorokis. "Now!" Endeavor yelled, "FULL POWER!"

The brother's and father then poured all of their power into the flame, and the barrier broke.

* * *

**Izuku's "World" (Mightless)**

* * *

"**No.**" Mightless said as he felt the barrier behind him crack and the strength of the five heroes pushing through. "**No, no no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

"DIE!" The heroes yelled, as Mightless felt his quirks leave him and felt himself launched out of his world, which blew up after he left the area of it.

* * *

**UA (Class 1A Classroom)**

* * *

"Sooo..." Kirishima began, "What do we do now?"

_2 seconds left..._

* * *

**?**

* * *

Izuku woke up with a start, and sat up quickly. He saw that Bardock and Katsuki were still unconscious, and that their clothes were burned and torn, though Bardock's bandanna wasn't affected. Izuku tried to stand and collasped immediately. Then when he opened his eyes again, he saw that the sky was black and littered with white spots. Izuku was slightly startled by the black and white that he immeditaly jumped up and broke into a fighting stance, but collapsed again.

'_Where... am I?_' Izuku thought. He looked to his right and saw a breath taking sight.

It was the Earth.

Then Izuku paled as he realized he was on the moon. He screamed in shock and Bardock and Katsuki woke up.

"Where are... we?" Bardock asked.

"We're on the moon!" Izuku exclaimed, still not able to stand.

"Wow," Katsuki said as he looked at the Earth, "It's nice... but how are we gonna get back to the Earth?"

Then they heard a motor, and it seemed to be getting closer. Then they saw a light that blinded them. The three then felt something hit the ground next to them and Bardock shouted, "FLASHBANG!" Too late.

The flashbang exploded and blinded the three, sending them back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Somewhere on the Moon**

* * *

Bardock woke up first, and shielded his eyes as he was blinded by several bright lights in the room he was in.

Wait. Room?

Bardock saw that he was in what was a hospital room, though it was small. It had white walls, a few with drawings, and one with a window looking at the moon's surface. Bardock sat up and groaned as his head ached.

A door opened, and a man in his early 20s walked in with a woman who looked to be going into her 20s. The man had black hair and black eyes, with his skin fairly tan. He wore a black suit, and black jeans, with black shoes. The man also seemed to look amazed as he walked into the room. The woman had short black hair that went to her shoulders, wearing glasses that wear black on the outside but a light blue on the inside, though the lens were see-through so Bardock could see her black eyes. She wore a white coat that went to her knees, though it was open to Bardock could see a shirt that read, "**僕のヒーローアカデミア**", and showed... Izuku, Katsuki, and Shoto? She wore black leggings that had a line of peach go down it to her shoes, which were white. She was just as impress as the man, and seemed to be looking at another bed that was right next to him.

The man spoke and said, "Um... Hi?"

Bardock's eyes narrowed, "Hi."

The woman seemed to be staring at the bed beside Bardock with interest and asked, "Is this really him?"

Bardock stood up, only now noticing the hospital gown he was wearing, and walked beside her. She was staring at Izuku. "Yeah, that's really Izuku." Bardodk replied.

"Wow..." She said, "I didn't think Deku existed."

Bardock went back a step, "Wait, Deku? His name's Izuku."

"But Deku is his nickname. Right?" She asked.

"No... I heard Katsuki call him Dekiru, but I have heard the Katsuki's of other worlds call him Deku," Bardock said.

The man's eyes widened. "Wait! Other worlds? Do you..." The man seemed hesitate in finishing but asked, "Do you know Gavino?"

That caught Bardock's attention. "Like, the Time Patroller Gavino?"

The man shook his head. "No, the Gavino that has a quirk called 'Wish'."

"No, I don't."

The man sighed and said, "I'm Evan, one of his friends and this school's principle.. That's Faith, his other friend and our school's nurse and vice principle." Evan looked at Bardock and asked, "Have you seen Gavino at all?"

"No, not ever since I was freed from Towa's mind-control, and even then it was only for a few minutes." Bardock remembered that Gavino had brown hair, and brown eyes. Gavino wasn't on the muscular, buff side, but wasn't fat or skinny either. The last time Bardock saw him, he was wearing a white button-up shirt with a yellow under-shirt, and black pants, with grey gauntlets on both hands. His shoes were black, with white socks. Bardock asked, "Why is it important?"

"Because he's been missing for a long time," Evan answered, "and he normally checks with this school's progress every month or so."

"And why is that?"

"Because he made this school when superpowers started to blossom in people all over the world, mostly kids 10-12 and some adults," Evan answered. "Plus, he was the 'Chosen One' when it all began."

Bardock's eyes seemed to detect something like envy in Evan's eyes when he asked, "And that means?"

"It means Gavino met a god in this world," replied Evan. Bardock took a step back. "Yeah, and the Nameless God at that."

"Okay, I don't care anymore now, so I'm gonna leave now with Izuku and Katsuki," Bardock grabbed the two, "and my armor and bandanna. So goodbye." Bardock opened a portal, and disappeared through with Izuku, Katsuki, his armor and bandanna, but left the paper behind.

* * *

**UA (Class 1A Classroom)**

* * *

"Nothing really," Was what Nana replied to Kirishima with.

_0_.

Bardock stepped through his portal with Izuku and Katsuki over his left shoulder, holding his armor and bandanna with his right arm by his waist.

"Oh, you're back!" Nana said as she looked Bardock. "Did you guys...?"

"Yes, we fought some villains at the USJ, Izuku at Ultra Instinct, met a Izuku with a Infinity Gauntlet, and even killed a evil version of Izuku called Mightless, and went to some school for kids with quirks that was on the moon," Bardock summed up. "And now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving." Bardock grabbed his armor and bandanna and took one step outside Class 1A's door and fell unconscious.

* * *

**And that's the end of this cross-over chapter with MightMackinac, The Mysterious Banana, and Lord Wolfe.**

**Izuku: Wow...**

**Katsuki: Huh...**

**Bardock: And you had no other ideas for this chapter?**

**The gender-bending seemed stupid. What, did you want me to make a world just like this, except you, Katsuki, and Izuku went to the gender-bent world?**

**Bardock: Actually... nevermind.**

**Anywho, this is by far the longest I have ever written, even with the BETA story's chapters. So... Follow, Favorite, Review, and I guess share with Family and Friends?**

**GOODBYE!**

**-Legomasterlord**


	12. Chapter 12: 始まり！UAスポーツフェスティバルはお勧めです！

**I'm sorry for this chapter coming out later than normal. I had writer's block, but anywho, we did it! We are half way to 100 follows and favorites by the time this chapter is out! Actually, last I checked it said 52 follows, but who's counting?**

**Izuku: You, cause you literally checked how many views you had total, how many people favorited this story, and also how many people followed. So, you.**

**That wasn't really meant to be answered, but okay! **

**Bardock: So what's the plan for this chapter?**

**Simple. I'm gonna write the Obstacle Course in this chapter. It's mostly the same...**

**Katsuki: I sense a 'until' in that sentence.**

**Until the end of the chapter, everything is going to be the same for the obstacle course though a certain problem will not allow these obstacles to have much detail with them****. Also, the Second Round is getting changed for sure. The Tournament is still going to happen, though we may have a 'guest' appear in that later chapter.**

**Shinso: I have a bad feeling now.**

**So Follow, Favorite, Review, share with family and friends, go make a YouTube video about this or something, maybe make fanart based off this fic, I really don't care. Also... somethings off.**

**Izuku: What is it?**

**HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM... *hint hint***

**Evuku: Oh you son of a-**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**始まり！**

**(The Beginning!)**

**(UA Sports Festival is a go!)**

**UAスポーツフェスティバルはお勧めです！**

* * *

**UA Sports Festival Locker Room**

* * *

Everyone was nervous. Today, was the day that everyone, hero and villains alike would see them and know who the next champions were. Who the next heroes were. Actually, everyone but Iida, Ochaco, Kirishima, Bakugo, and Izuku were neverous. Today, everyone was wearing the UA Training Suit, so no cheating could be allowed, and also because the Hero Course's costumes would make it unfair to everyone else. And the five Ki users were confident and ready to take on anything. They remembered what Bardock said very clearly.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_"Remember this," Bardock said, "You're all targets for my student Shinso, the next Saiyan GenEd Transfer Student to get into the Hero Course. Better keep up a good preformance, cause I want Shinso to make his dream a reality, and I will aid him. So..._

_"Get ready."_

From what Izuku and Katsuki had gathered, Hitoshi Shinso, or Bardock's Student, had a quirk called Brainwashing and was part Saiyan, like them. He had purple unkempt hair, purple eyes, and also looked like he hadn't slept in a week, kind of like Aizawa. They also knew that he had a Saiyan tail (which is the color purple) as well, so if the two of them tried to go Great Ape, or somehow a powerball appeared, or even someone's quirk creates Blutz Waves, that 3 Apes might happen and destroy the planet. Or 4 if Bardock is here.

"And now, the Sports Festival is about begin!" The class heard Present Mic say into his speaker, as he was the commentator for this Sports Festival. "As you all know..."

"Midoriya, Bakugo," The two turned and saw Todoroki staring at them, his blank expression still on hos face like it has been so far. "I know that this Festival will be having you two, and Uraraka, Kirishima, and Iida going full power, making anyone's chances of winning slim, but still, I'm going to beat you both." He narrowed his eyes, passion seeping through to show how much he wanted to win this, "This, is a Declaration of War." He turned and walked down to door that led to the arena, "And I'm going to win."

"Now!" Present Mic said, "Give it up for the Villain Fighting, Next Leaders and Pro-Heroes of the Future, cause it's Class 1A of the Hero Course!"

The class stepped out of the locker room and made their way down to the arena. When they arrived in the sunlight, in front of the entire arena with maybe a thousand or so viewers, the audience clapped and applaused the soon-to-heroes and the students were ready for anything that was to happen.

"And next up is Class 1B, the outshone class that might get the spotlight in this Festival, unless 1A takes all of the glory." Present Mic said as Class 1B walked out. "Following them is General Studies Classes 1C, 1D, and 1E. Then the Business Course's 1F, 1G, and 1H. And the Support Course's Class 1I, 1J, and 1K." Then, once the other courses were fully out on the arena, Present Mic said, "And we're all assembled!"

"Now as you all may know, I am Present Mic, your commentator for this Festival, joined by the Pro-Hero Eraserhead," Present Mic introduced.

"Why did I let you drag me up here?" Aizawa questioned.

"Oh, cause I literally dragged you up here," Present Mic replied bluntly. Aizawa was going to say something until Present Mic began to talk again, "And now for our host to be introduced, who will be in charge of the rounds from here-on-out, it's-!"

Then, from the sky came a golden blur that landed in the middle of the arena. The blur was a man with long, spikey golden hair that curled back and then went to his, sort of like a streched out C. The man wore a battle armor that resembled...

"-Bardock!?" Present Mic announced confused. He was informed that it was gonna be Midnight, but now realized that Nezu changed it last minute.

"Alright weaklings," Bardock said, turning around and looking at them with judging eyes, "it's time that we began this Festival, though I'd call it a tournament." He noticed that some of the students looked at him confusedly and realized he was still in Super Saiyan 3. He detransformed, and then said, "Now, it said on the paper that I'm supposed to call upon a certain student, who's name shall not be given for the sake of privacy, to do the Student Pledge. But I don't think that too important for this Festival, so let's just get on to the main event." Several students yelled out that it was stupid to forget the pledge, and the crowd had sections that yelled that the pledge should always be given.

Bardock shrugged and then from the ground came a wheel that had different sections labled with different events, like "Obstacle Course" and "Rider and Hourse". Bardock put a hand on the wheel and gave it a spin, with the complainers stopping to see what was gonna pull up for this first event.

After several more seconds, the wheel stopped and landed on "Obstacle Course", putting a smile on Bardock's face. '_Shinso's gonna dominate,_' Bardock thought. Bardock then yelled, "Obstacle Course!"

Shinso smiled as he put on his blue bandanna that looked like Bardock's red one, '_The perfect way to show the world that I am here..._' Shinso then looked up at the sky, and swore he saw the clouds looking like his mother and father. He clenched his hand, '_I'll prove you both wrong, and that I can, be a hero._'

Bardock then started explaining the event, "This event will lead outside the stadium and into a long track that is roughly a mile long. Litered across it, however, are three obstacles that will try and take you out and slow you down. The three will be announced once some one makes it to that obstacle, and also a small summary of the obstacle," Bardock paused, letting it sink in, "The three obstacles will be interactive, so you can do whatever you want. This applies even overall. Whenever during the race, you can engage in a fight with another student or make a obstacle to slow them down. We don't award points for any of these things so keep that in mind. Teaming up is alright, fighting other students, anything is allowed." Bardock then looked at a tunnel that was directly opposite of him, "Now, prepare yourself..."

"Because it begins now!"

Some students were caught offguard and were standing for a few seconds while the Hero Course students took off in a hurry, followed by Shinso. The remaining students then attempted to follow, but the students of the Business Course walked off.

In the tunnel, it was covered in ice by Shoto Todoroki, causing some students to become stuck or trip and slide. Though up ahead, the five Ki users with dashing off while surrounded by their Ki aura. Izuku's was green, Katsuki's was orange, Ochaco's was pink, Iida's was silver, and Kirishima's was red. Following them, was Shinso, who had a purple Ki aura.

Izuku knew that Shinso might be a problem so he unleashed Nozuku. Nozuku took form, and was for some reason wearing a black version of the UA Training Suit, and stared at Shinso, right before turning around a firing a Ki blast at Izuku. Izuku fell to the ground and stared at Nozuku.

"Why did you..?" Izuku started confusedly.

"Because," Nozuku began while looking at him, "I'm gonna participate in this event as my own Solo fighter. Oh, and I want to see all of you at full power. So..." Nozuku took a fighting stance, "let's begin."

Izuku and Katsuki weren't ready for this sudden betrayal, and Shinso tried to get ahead. Nozuku caught Shinso by his foot and slammed him into the ground. Shinso jumped away and landed with Izuku and Katsuki. The other three also stood on with them, waiting for Nozuku to make the first move.

"Got a plan?" Shinso asked.

"No..." Izuku answered, "But I need to rejoin with him, or else this Festival will be insane."

Shinso nodded and looked at Nozuku, attempting to analyze him. So far, nothing could be made of him. He had a high power level guaranteed, and was stronger than the three earthlings. Shinso, Izuku, and Katsuki would have a hard time, but they could win. Unless...

"GRRRRRRAAAAAAH!" Nozuku seemed to power up, and before Shinso knew it, he was staring at a Legendary Super Saiyan. Nozuku smirked, "Time to DIE!"

Nozuku lunged at them, his black hair now green and his eyes purely white. Shinso froze for a second in fear at the murderous intent being emitted from him, but Izuku lunged at Nozuku as a Super Saiyan, and sent him back a little. Katsuki transformed as well and fired a Final Flash at the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"And it looks like Izuku unleashed a clone of himself that suddenly turned against him!" Present Mic commentated as the audience watched the fight between the three Super Saiyans, "And now a fierce battle begins, as three Super Saiyans step into the ring!"

"It's actually a track, not a ring," Aizawa corrected bluntly.

Shinso thought about running, but didn't think he could make it far before Nozuku blasted him with a Ki blast. Shinso then thought about using the Instant Trasmission technique, and thought it could work, but he didn't know the exact postition of the end of the course. Shinso watched the three Saiyans, fighting like they have been rivals their whole life or like this was a 'Do or Die' situation. Shinso clenched his fist. He needed to become stronger, or he would be left in the dust of the Saiyans. He needed, to prove that he too, could become a hero, without using his quirk.

Shinso's body emitted the anger, and then he lunged at Nozuku, striking him in the chest and hitting him into the ground. Shinso flew high into the air, and yelled while shooting blue Ki beams that destroyed the ground and burned the Legendary Super Saiyan. Shinso kept yelling as he kept firing, and this happened for several minutes. After Shinso stopped firing Ki blasts, he dove and tried to knock Nozuku into unconsciousness. Shinso was met with a punch to the gut instead, and sent flying into the first obstacle.

"And now we can announce the first obstacle! It's 'Robo Inferno!'" Present Mic announced.

Shinso didn't care about the robots, and instead just let his Ki erupt from his body and destroy all of the Zero Point Robots that tried to attcak him, and even the rest that sat there doing nothing. Shinso looked towards Nozuku and charged again, this time a Ki laced fist in front of Shinso ready to punch Nozuku.

"This time, _I'LL_ win!" Shinso said as his punch connected with Nozuku, sending the monster flying.

Izuku and Katsuki stood in shock as Shinso's power rose, and even seem to match their power levels. Shinso then yelled, "I'm fighting for way more than you!" Shinso drew back his right hand, which was laced with a blue fire-like Ki, and uppercutted Nozuku in his chest, then backflips drawing his left hand and while firing a blue Ki blast and yelling, "SAIYAN SPIRIT!" and hit Nozuku head on.

The blast made a big explosion, and Shinso was left panting in exhaustion. Shinso looked up from the ground, his vision was fading as he saw darkness all around, he felt lost like he was trapped in his mind. "Goodbye," a voice said through the darkness that clouded Shinso's vision as he felt a hand grab his head and dragged him across the ground. Shinso's vision came back as he saw Nozuku was heavily injured yet still awake and alive. Shinso felt weak, and soon the dragging stopped. He then felt himself launched into the air, and then saw a Ki blast, roughly the size of Beerus's Sphere of Destruction. Shinso then heard Nozuku say, "Before Creation, comes Destruction." Nozuku launched the blast and Shinso felt it engulf him.

"HWAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Shinso screamed.

Bardock saw the ordeal happening via TV and said, "Come on Shinso..."

Shinso felt himself dying, and swore he saw Bardock giving him a smile. "Heh..." Shinso mumbled as he smiled at the little vision, his eyes fading so that only the black outline of his pupil, which was now pure white, remained. Shinso then saw himself on the ground, like he was being bullied again by the kids who had physical quirks that harmed him during Elementary School. Shinso frowned and yelled, "NO!" His Ki spiked, and he dispelled the Ki blast.

Batdock smiled, as he knew what was about to happen.

Shinso looked down, and Izuku looked impressed. '_And that'll make 5 Super Saiyans,_' Izuku thought to himself.

Bakugo frowned, and thought, '_This doesnt seem right. He can't just go Super Saiyan like that. Can he?_' The idea of Shinso just going Super Saiyan didn't feel right.

Shinso said, "This time..." Shinso clenched his fist, "This time..." Shinso's clenched fist started to bleed where his finger tips were, "I. Will. WIN!" Shinso's hair rose, but didn't flicker or even turn golden. Shinso's eyes were still the white that they were, as he looked into the sky and kept his gaze on it.

Izuku feared the worst and Perfect Copied Momo's Quirk, and created a mirrior to look into the sky. Izuku then knew what was wrong with Shinso.

Shinso was staring at a Power Ball, and he already absorbed 17 million zenos of Blutz Waves.

(**And, because I believe we have people who do not know what this means, then I'll explain. If you, however, are a DBZ fan and have seen pretty much every episode, then skip this paragraph of nonsense. ****So, now I'll explain. **

**Saiyan's are a race of warriors who are pretty much Earthlings, just with more abilities, such as Super Saiyan, Zenkai Boosts, and the Great Ape transformation. The Great Ape transformation takes place/happens when a Saiyan has absorbed a total of said amount of Blutz Waves from earlier. Absorbing that many (it does not need to be from the Moon or the Power Ball) will cause the Saiyan to transform. However, this transformation can be stopped by either A) destroying the Blutz Wave producer, or B) cutting off the Saiyan's tail. The Tail is the only reason for the Great Ape transformation. This transformation is also the reason for the Dragon Ball GT transformation, Super Saiyan 4.**

**If you read this paragraph, then know it was meant to be informal to those who might be confused about Saiyan "Biology". Thank you, and back to the story.)**

Shinso started to roar, and Izuku feared the worst. Shinso's roar became more animalistic as his eyes changed to pure red, and his body started to get covered in purple fur. Shinso's face became more ape-like, and his clothes ripped and showed the purple fur that grew underneath ('_Thank god we did not have to see him naked while he transformed,_' Izuku thought). Shinso seemed to grow taller and taller, his power level multiplying.

By the time Shinso's power stopped growing and he stopped growing, Shinso was now offcially a Great Ape. Izuku and Katsuki paled, especially when they felt the Ki's of the other contestants.

"We need to put him down quickly," Bakugo said worriedly.

"Yeah," Izuku agreed, "But how?" That was something they didn't consider. Maybe if they were lucky, Shinso might be able to go into Super Saiyan 4, but that was by a long shot, especially for a non-canon transformation.

"We'll use him to take out Nozuku, then we'll destroy the powerball and bring Shinso into another dimension," Bakugo informed. "You ready?"

"Let's-" Izuku was interrupted by a path of ice shooting at him. Izuku saw that Shoto was standing there, and so was the rest of parricipants. "Uh oh..."

"Iida! Kirishima! Uraraka! Make sure they don't disturb us!" Katsuki ordered. The three who were watching the Shinso ordeal nodded, and stopped anyone trying to attack the two of them.

Great Ape Shinso roared, and Nozuku also roared. The two then seemed to clash, and so far... everyone might be in more danger than thought.

* * *

**Shinso's Mind**

* * *

Shinso woke up quickly and looked around frantically. He saw that he was in a building, but this building...

The room he was in was decorated with many posters of heroes, and around it were some small other things as well. The walls were a fairly light blue, the carpet was brown, and then a closet door was opened on Shinso's right, revealing aome clothes that would fit a 12 year old. And on Shinso's left, he saw a door wide open. Shinso heard two voices arguing. But a third voice came in every now and then but was immediately silenced. Shinso then clenched his fist and his eye twitched.

This... was his, _home_.

Shinso got out of his childhood bed, and went out to find the voices. The hallway's he went down were white, and the carpet was the same peachy color it was. The hallway had photos hanging up, but Shinso didn't bother to look at them. Afterall...

...he despised them, for what the people in them thought of him.

Shinso was down the hallway and now stood in a living room, where there was a small couch, a recliner, and a TV, all lf which were black. The two voices arguing were a man (he wore a police outfit that had a blue shirt and black pants, he wasn't wearing a hat however but had a gun on his belt and a taser, alongside handcuffs) and a women (she wore a green long sleeved shirt and blue jeans), both looking to be in there early 30s. They both had purple hair, and they both wore the same, tired and angry expression.

The man said, "He is the reason why we are even targeted for people egging our house! It's all because of _him_, and his _villainous_ quirk!" The man spat venom with those words, and clearly hated the son, who also had purple hair. The son was wearing a All Might T-shirt that said, 'You can do it!', alongside black cargo shorts to match the main color of the shirt. He looked to be crying, and also wore a tired expression. Shinso grimaced, but said nothing.

The women said, "Do you think that his quirk is villainous?!" She pointed at the kid, "I may hate him and his quirk, but he is still our son. So how could you think of putting him into an orphanage?"

"Cause he is a target, and that makes us targets too! What do you think happened to his uncle? He's probably dead, all because he had a brainwashing quirk! So I'm going to get rid of him, before people take him and kill us!" The father grabbed the boy by his shirt's collar and went towards the door that was to Shinso's left.

Shinso then made his presence known, and said, "Leave him alone!" Then all of them were turned towards him.

The man turned and looked in shock. "Y-You?! What? H-How is t-t-this-"

"This is not an illusion _father_, and this is definitely not a dream," Shinso said with the built-up hatred of several years finally flowing through and turning into the venom that was spat out as he said 'father'.

"B-B-B-But how? What a-are you here f-f-for?" His father stuttered in shock. The younger Shinso looked in shock at his older self thinking, '_Am I saved?_'

Shinso said, "I'm back here to tell you that I made it into UA, and I'm on my way to becoming a hero. A hero that solves the problems of society peacefully."

Shinso's father looked at the younger version of his son and smiled, "Oh, so you're telling him that he can become a hero? Heh..." Shinso's father pulled out his gun and grabbed the younger Shinso by his next and pointed the gun at him. Shinso's father looked back at Shinso with a crazy face, as if he was insane. "Then if I kill you, you won't become a hero... Heh heh... ha ha ha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Shinso then said, "Then what?"

"Then-" Shinso's father stopped suddenly and became stiff. Shinso smiled, knowing he used his quirk at a right time.

"Let him go, and drop the gun," Shinso demanded. His father did that, and young Shinso came running towards the older Shinso, and Shinso's father dropped the gun. Shinso knew that he needed to keep this family safe, but remember that he might be at the Sports Festival at UA. Shinso put two-and-two together and realized he might be seeing this because he was a Great Ape last he remembered before this.

Shinso looked at his younger self and said, "You too, can be a hero. Train, and then fight until you're 15."

The younger Shinso looked at his older self and asked, "Did you do that?"

Shinso said, "No. But I met someone during my time at UA who did teach me how to become stronger. But I must go. And harness that demon within."

"I believe in you!" The younger Shinso said. "You can do it!"

"Take care..." Shinso said, "of your mother for me..." Shinso felt the world fade black, as he went back to reality.

* * *

**Sports Festival: Robo Inferno**

* * *

Izuku dodged another section of ice as Todoroki attacked Izuku. Katsuki was keeping Nozuku and Great Ape Shinso undercontrol, Kirishima was destroying and stopping the Zero Pointers, Iida and Ochaco were stopping fray Ki Blasts from hitting the Sports Festival Arena area. Izuku backflipped away from Todoroki as he tried to freeze him again.

Todoroki lunged forward, trying to grab and freeze Izuku. Izuku just jumped high and avoided Shoto. Shoto was expecting this, and decided to make a break for the second obstacle. Izuku was relieved that Shoto was no longer bugging him, but now needed to stop Nozuku and Great Ape Shinso. Izuku flew over to Katsuki and hit a Ki Blast back at Nozuku.

"I don't think that we can get you close at all to absorb Nozuku again, so you might need to try and get to him yourself," Katsuki said to Izuku. "They're just fighting each other to the point where one of them might die."

"Then I'll have to not stop them quickly!" Izuku shouted, and charged at Nozuku.

Nozuku saw this and pulled back a fist and nearly hit Izuku in his face, but Izuku rolled to the side so that his fist went up Nozuku's arm. Izuku yelled as he punched Nozuku in the chest and Nozuku started to shake violently. Nozuku screamed, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" but was then absorbed back into Izuku.

"Well..." Izuku began, "That's one problem down..." Izuku looked at Great Ape Shinso, who seemed to be standing still, oblivious to the world around him. Izuku was cautious about this, but knew that peace had come as he saw Shinso destroy the Power Ball. Izuku was kinda happy Shinso was back, even though he was his rival. Izuku quickly remembered that Shinso had no clothes and instantly opened a portal and took him to another dimension, as the transformation was still undoing itself.

A few seconds later, Shinso and Izuku came back out of the portal, Shinso had a new outfit as his was destroyed by transforming into a Great Ape, and the two nodded at each other. Then the two of them took of at high flying speeds towards the end, with Katsuki and the rest behind them.

Ochaco yelled, "I'm not losing today Izuku!"

"Let's go!" Kirishima yelled while unhardening his skin.

"PLUS ULTRA!" Iida yelled as he used his quirk to help him fly faster.

The three earthling prodigies chased after the three small-percent Saiyans, and they passed the second obstacle. When they reached the third, they thought that something was wrong.

"What the hell happened here?" Izuku asked, staring at the area that was the third area.

All around, bodies littered the area with conscious, semi-conscious, and unconscious teens from each course. They were holes in the ground, but they semmed empty, and then they saw the mines piled against the exit wall that led into the arena. Izuku was confused on how all of these students were here before them yet no one made it through and received first place. Katsuki thought that someone was at fault, and that another 'change in history' ('_Oh who am I kidding, those changes were never fixed,_' he thought) had happened. Ochaco was shocked at how easily these people were took out, probably because she expect someone to get through by now. Iida wondered who could do such a thing. And Kirishima wanted to fight the person who caused this.

Shinso examined the area from where he stood. He saw that someone was crawling towards the exit, but then was shocked as someone grabbed the teen by his leg and toss him into one of the piles of bodies. Shinso's eyes opened in shock as he saw who it was that caused this.

The person had nearly-black red hair, along with red eyes that were almost black as well. He wore a UA Gym Outfit but with the blue being a blood-red, and writen onto the person's left side sat a logo that Shinso didn't recognize. The logo read, "League of Villains (リーグオブヴィランズ)". Shinso did a double-take and realized that they were the people who attacked UA, Izuku's class to be more specific. And Shinso was even double shocked as he realized one thing.

This _was_ another Izuku.

The Izuku from the League of Villains looked at them and smiled, "Maybe you'll give me that challenge I've been waiting for."

"Who are you? Why did you do this?" Izuku questioned.

Izuku (LoV) chuckled and replied, "I'm a clone of you, made by the third Evil. And I did this because I heard rumors of a world being created where you and Katsuki were born with multiple quirks. So I wanted to test you, and see how strong you are."

"You disrupted the Festival for your own reasons?!" Iida exclaimed. "How, could you?!"

"Because I," Izuku (Evil) began, "am a Demon Saiyan."

Izuku then charged at his Demonic copy and started to began a good decent fight. Izuku had thrown a punch, aimed for Izuku (Evil)'s head, but it was dodged and countered. The Demonic Saiyan had grabbed the arm and threw it to the side so that Izuku went with the punch's momentum and kneed him in his gut. Izuku spat out saliva and blood and then was uppercutted to his jaw and then had a barrage of punches and kicks land on him. After those, the Izuku clone grabbed Izuku's leg and threw him towards the sun, and then launched a powerful red Ki Blast at Izuku.

Izuku realized that the Ki Blast was probably going to kill him, and then tried to get every protective quirk he had stolen from the Nomus to activate. But then the blast was deflected, as Bardock came onto the scene.

"Ya know, this may be yourself from this world, but you have no right to pick a fight with him now," Bardock said at the clone.

"Well there is no one around to stop me, and even the Time Patrollers have problems keeping me contained. The only person who can stop me is Evil, and he's gone missing!" The clone countered. "I can do whatever I please!" As he said that, he felt a sharp blow to his neck and loss consciousness. The man who chopped his neck amd knocked him out was the Time Patroller Izuku, who's hair was rising and flowing freely ahile being blue. He picked up the clone of Izuku and looked towards Bardock. He nodded, and so did Bardock. The Time Patroller left, and Bardock sighed in relief.

Izuku, Katsuki and Shinso realized that this was an opportunity to claim first place and also noticed Shoto running for the exit ('_Acting knocked out was the best trick I may have used in this Festival_,' Todoroki thought) and the three Saiyans rushed for the exit. The three Saiyans and Fire-Ice user were just reaching out to claim first and win when all of a sudden, Todoroki's left side seemed to glow black and erupt in a explosion. The Saiyans were blasted back and Todoroki made it into the arena during the explosion.

The Saiyans looked up and thought, '_What the hell was that?!_' Izuku wondered if Shoto's quirk had more to it than Fire and Ice. Izuku didn't bother anymore on the topic and assumed it was just Shoto's Fire side's ability, as he thought fire could be black, and Izuku charged for the arenam which allowed him to claim 2nd. Katsuki ran in after him and claimed 3rd, Shinso 4th, and so on.

The crown applused the people who came and claimed their spots for the second round. But while that was happening, Shoto was thinking to himself, '_Why did that have to happen then?! If _he _found out..._' Shoto didn't want to think about what his _father _might do, and just decided to try and not to mess with it again.

Bardock landed back onto the arena stage, and chuckled as the rankings appeared on the screens of the arena, "Well, despite that interuption, we are offically done with Round 1, as almost everyone made it here, execpt the people who fell into the pit." Bardock looked at the crowd of students, "However, only the top 44 will be allowed to move on, so if you ranked 45th and under, you're time in this Festival is over." The students who ranked 45 and under then hesitantly walked back to their class's stands or to their family in the crowd.

"Now, here's where the fun begins..." Bardock grinned as he brought his hand onto the wheel that decided the round's event and spun it.

**_As our Heroes pass the first round, they will now face challenges they have never seen. Will_****_ Izuku and Katsuki make it through the second round, or will they fail trying? Find out next time on..._**

_**The Two Successors!**_

**And that's where I'll end this chapter. And just for the record, I wrote this at night, so there may some bad choices of word play, grammer errors, and so-on so-forth.**

**Izuku: You actually did a Outro today.**

**Actually, night as it's almost four in the morning.**

**Izuku: *looks at clock* Oh yeah, it is almost four in the morning.**

**Well, I'm callin' it done and goodnight everyone. See you all when I make another chapter for this story.**

**-Legomasterlord **


	13. Chapter 13: ラウンド2！バトルロワイヤルの時間！

**I can't believe I took so long to update. Then again, I have school and grades, I'm doing afterschool Clubs, and attepmted getting onto my school's basketball team.**

**Izuku: Did you make it?**

**Nope. And I'm slightly disappointed. **

**Evuku: Why?**

**Nozuku: Probably because he didn't care.**

**Actually, it's because I didn't have enough skill. Or I sucked. Then again, I never actually played basketball before... besides a few small times...**

**Katsuki: And let's move onto the story.**

**Oh yeah! Chapter 13 with almost 60 followers. We're almost there too. Soon we'll hit the big ol' 100 follows and favorites. Apart from that, I'm gonna try something different for my next story. But that's off topic. Now, for today's chapter.**

**Izuku: I guess today's the day we learn what Round 2's challenge is?**

**Yep, and I think some people are gonna like it, thoguh we're only learning and making the teams. Plus, the Calvary Battle just wasn't something I liked, so I decided to change it up.**

**Bardock: It's always good to have change.**

**And a review for this story.**

**Bardock: Yeah, and... wait, we have a review?**

**Yep.**

KahunaLagoona (Chapter 3 review)

Yeah... Sorry bud, I'm not really believing this story, I gave it a look because it started showing up due to having my favorite pairing, but considering you dropped the bomb that All Might killed All for One (who is Izuku's dad in this story) and Izuku went berserk only to be pacified and still work with All Might to receive One for All, and etc.

I mean... Okay, I guess? That's not at all counting the whole Evuku and Katsukil ordeal...

**But, in the anime, they thought All For One was dead. And, spoilers, he's alive! Izuku knew that he would regret killing the #1 Pro-hero of Japan, and also Evuku and copied a calming quirk. And this wouldn't be the "Two Successors" if only Katsuki recieved OFA, because we need Izuku and Katsuki to be the next leaders of this generation. And trust me, I forget Evuku and Katsukil exist sometimes, so that's why they don't have important roles (as of now). The clones in chapter 3 were a reference to the Street Fighter/Mortal Combat style Dragon Ball game called Dragon Ball FighterZ. And the attack Izuku preformed to stop the 0-pointer was a reference to a DBZ: Dokkan Battle Super Attack.**

**Evuku: I'mma go sing Bullet with that recent dude you brought in from that one book you read.**

**The Puppetteer from '_Renegades_'?**

**Katsukil: Yeah him, and I'mma go with him.**

**I think I made them hate me...**

**Izuku: Probably.**

**Katsuki: Definitely.**

**Shoto: I think I ought to give you a cold shoulder...**

**You're one to talk... Wait, when did you get in here?**

**Shoto: I got promoted.**

**Sachi: I saw it.**

**And where were you?**

**Sachi: Oh, I was getting settled in to this place, seeing as this might be my new home.**

**Okay then... BEGIN THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 13:  
ラウンド2！  
(Round 2!)  
(Time for a Battle Royale!)  
バトルロワイヤルの時間！**

* * *

Bardock watched the wheel slow down, and now it looked like it was gonna land on 'Calvary Battle', but landed on 'Battle Royale'. Bardock then yelled, "Battle Royale!" The students stepped back, flinching on how loud Bardock was without a microphone. And he was really loud.

Then Bardock immediately started explaining the event, "The event Battle Royale is simply just what the name states, but with teams of 4, and a 15 minute timelimit. Plus, there's a score tracking system, which will track your points by drones that will be hovering the field during the event!" To prove his point, a small drone had appeared, with four rotors and a camera ('_Looks like it's already recording_,' Izuku examined). The drone was painted black, and several more started to appear. "These, as Nezu said anyways, are not that fragile, but will still break under extreme pressure or disintegrated. So try to not blast it or hit it." Bardock then started to, apparently, cough violently. Though Izuku swore he heard Bardock say during his coughing fit, "Izuku and Bakugo," which just ticked him off.

Bakugo swore he heard this and then thought, '_What a ***BEEP***-hole._'

Bardock stopped coughing and then rolled his shoulders back. Bardock closed his eyes and took several deep breathes during this time. After a minute or two, Bardock said, "You have 10 minutes to find your team members, and if you can't find 4 members, you'll have to be partnered with the remainder, so good luck!"

The crowd of students immediately disspersed and Izuku and Bakugo looked at each other. They nodded, as of they already knew that they should team up. The two looked around, and saw no one was approaching them. Then again, they were the fastest of everyone, and they thought tehy would have better chances otherwise.

Then, Shoto started to walk up to them. Izuku and Katsuki were confused, as Todoroki had declared war against them, along with Iida, Kirishima and Ochaco.

"Midoriya, Bakugo," Shoto began as he stepped in front of them both. The two has tensed, wondering what Shoto wanted, or if this was some trick ('_Why did we unlearn that mind-reading Quirk_?' the two Saiyans thought in sync without realizing it). "I know I declared war, but, I want you two on my team."

**Izuku: Oooooooooo. Interesting plot twist.**

**Thank you. You actually gave a compliment to me.**

**Izuku: Oh, did I say that aloud? Sorry, I meant about this story I'm reading. That plot twist was expected.**

***heart breaks in two* Oh, yeah... yeah... right...**

And Izuku and Bakugo were shocked.

"Isn't this-" Izuku began but was cut off by Todoroki.

"Yes, it is. But I'd rather stay in the game, prove my *BEEP*-hole of a father wrong by rejecting him entirely and get to then flip him off at the end when I win," Shoto said as he told them what he wanted, which just got some confused stares from the two successors. Shoto looked up after looking at the ground. "Do you accept?"

The two shared a look of uncertainty, but then decided. Izuku said, "Sure, but I should be captain, just incase this has some secret meaning behind it."

Shoto nodded, "I was thinking the same thing. If Iida, Shinso, Ochaco, or Kirishima try to fight us and the captains are the main target for points, then I'd be a easy target."

Katsuki nodded, "Then it's settled. Dekiru's team leader, and we're his helpers."

Then a feminine voice said, "Mind if I join?"

The three boys turned to the newcomer who had appeared. She had pink hair, and green eyes that seemed to have crosshairs as apart or them. She was wearing a pair of googles on her head, a gauntlet of somesort on her right hand, and even a jetpack to go with the UA Jumpsuit (**at this point, I don't care what it's called**).

"Who are you?" Shoto asked the new arrival.

"I am Mei Hatsume of the Support Course!" She introduced herself. "And I want you guys to take me to the finals so I can show off my babies!"

***Somewhere in a cell in the writer's world***

**OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Jesus Christ! How is he that loud?!**

**Izuku: I don't know. Maybe he got a speaker?**

**Yeah, and I gave him a bathroom pass.**

**Kermit: And that, was _sarcasm_.**

The three males did a retake, and stared at her confusedly. "What?" They questioned.

"I want to prove to the world that I could make good support babies and that every hero wants to have babies made by me!" Hatsume said. The word, 'support', had managed to make them understand.

"So your gadgets," Katsuki said. Mei gasped, as if what he said was offensive.

"My babies aren't just gadgets!" She exclaimed. Looks like it was offensive. "They are-!"

"Shut up, and you're in," Todoroki said, instantly breaking up the stupid fight.

"Okay, Number 1!" Mei said while at attention (to those who don't know, it's basically just standing straight and all tensed up), and she was also saluting the Hot and Cold Todoroki.

Izuku sighed, "This may be the longest event yet..."

"Alright!" Yelled Present Mic in his booth. "The team selecting is over, and now comes the Second Round!

"This round's rules are simple, you and your team must defeat as many teams as possible and stay in top 4 to progress to the finals. But however, incase we have more than 4 teams, we had a secret scoring system," The loud Pro-Hero revealed, while clicking a button. Said button showed the names of the 44th place of the First Round, which somehow was Mineta, though the name seemed to be censored. "For each team, there will be a Team Leader, and that leader will have the points of all the members on their team. And for scoring, 44th is 5 points, 43rd is 10 points, and the rest just keep adding five points."

Izuku looked at Shoto, "That would mean that you would be 220 points."

Shoto nodded and was about to reply when Present Mic said, "However, 1st Place is 10 million points! So whoever's the team captain of Shoto Todoroki's team has a 10 million point target on their back, figuratively."

Izuku, Katsuki, Shoto, and Mei then felt the stares of every one on the field glaring at them, which sent a chill down their spines. Izuku then began analyzing the teams, which were all weak but one. The screen confirmed it when he saw the team's people.

**Team Shinso:**

**Hitoshi Shinso**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Eijiro Kirishima**

**Tenya Iida**

Izuku paled slightly, as he knew that that team, might be the strongest.

"Fortunately, we'll be taking a quick 10 minute break so people can stretch, use the bathroom, and mentally prepare themselves for this battle," Present Mic said, which Izuku sighed in relief at. "See you all in 10 minutes! Oh, we also called this cause we're also changing the terrain of the arena. Have fun!"

Then Aizawa said, "And remember, plus ultra." Then Izuku guessed that Aizawa went back to napping.

As the 10 mill. point team left the field and into one of the waiting rooms for the students, Izuku told them everything that might be a danger to them.

"Team Shinso... huh," Shoto repeated, "They might be dangerous to me and Hatsume, but if you two are working together, you could take them down. As a Super Saiyan, no one could match you."

"Shinso might also be able to go Super Saiyan though," Izuku said, "But we don't know if he can, or how many forms he's obtained."

"Maybe if we fused into Katsuku we could beat them," Katsuki said.

"Maybe... wait!" Izuku then had an 2.5 star idea. "What-if we fused with Shoto and Mei? Then we don't need to worry about too many casualties on the team."

"But that shares the memories of both people in the fusion," Bakugo pointed out. "Unless they don't want to fuse, then we have to have them swore to secrecy about it, which they'll know about during the fusion."

Mei immediately said, "I'll fuse with one you! It might be able to help me understand your Quirks so I can makes some babies for you!"

Shoto, was rather hesitant on answering. Memories flashed through Shoto's head, and they were all the bad ones. '_Then... maybe they could help me..._' Shoto thought. Shoto sighed, "I'll do it."

Izuku nodded, "So, I'll fuse with Shoto, and Kacchan, you fuse with Mei." Everybody nodded, "Great. But first, the fusion will actually show you each other's memories, but also will give you two the knowledge of certain teachable abilites. So remember, with great power, comes great responsibility." The two non-Ki users nodded.

"ALRIGHT! We're ready for our 2nd Round fighters to come, and survive this Battle Royale!" The voice of Present Mic was heard from outside.

"Alright then," Izuku said, "let's go."

As they four walked out, they didn't notice the person standing in the corner of the room, smiling with his two robots, ready to make a appearance in this new world.

"Let the fun begin," He said, as he rubbed his hand and gauntlet together.

* * *

**As our heroes prepare for the ultimate Battle Royale, a new figure appeared. Who is this man, what are his goals? Find out next time, on...**

_**The Two Successors!**_

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I want to get this done with so I could maybe get chapter 14 out before I write**** the Thanksgiving special. Oh, and if you haven't seen the Halloween special I made, please feel free to go check it out on my page. So, without further ado, see you all next time. **


	14. Chapter 14:誰がこのバトルに勝ちますか? バトルロワイヤルが始まります

**So just for the record, my Thanksgiving special will be writen over the course of the rest of the month until Thanksgiving, will the appearance of another author.**

**Also! I'm alone for this chapter because All For One broke into my home again and is causing havoc. So, see ya until the end... hopefully.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**(Who will win this battle?)**

**誰がこのバトルに勝ちますか？**

**バトルロワイヤルが始まります！**

**(Battle Royale Commencing!)**

* * *

Izuku was amazed by what the field looked like. It looked like a whole new area, with there being multiple buildings of concrete (thanks to Cementoss), a concrete park, and...

'_Is that a lake of concrete in the park_?!' Team Midoriya thought.

Truth be told, there was a lake of concrete in the park. How it was liquid concrete, nobody knows. One of the many mysteries of the world.

The rest of the arena seemed to be seperated into 11 parts, each part probably holding a team, or squad as Izuku was thinking since it made more sense. Izuku could tell by the white lines that seemed to be intersecting from one point at a edge, to another line, and then that seemed to be repeating. Whatever it was, Izuku was conscious that a lot of raiding was going to happen. This was a full out war now.

Izuku and his squad got into position for the beginning of the round. The plan was decided, and they knew what to do.

"ALRIGHT!" Present Mic yelled, "ARE YOU READY?!"

Bardock sighed, "Wow, he never stops talking does he?" He shrugged and then proceeded to look down at the teams, all of which were in place. Bardock nodded in approval, and yelled, "Begin!"

Izuku started to glow green all over, and Katsuki started to glow orange all over. Izuku then touched Shoto on the shoulder, and Katsuki touched Mei on her shoulder. Izuku and Shoto fused in a bright, green, white and red light, while Bakugo and Mei fused in a orange and camo-green light.

The result for Izuku and Shoto fusing was powerful. Izuku's power level practically was multiplied by 3. They were still wearing the UA Jumpsuit (OR WHATEVER IT CALLED), but his hair was divided into three sections. The right was white, the left was red, and the middle was green. He inherited the burn the Shoto had on his left eye's area, with that eye being a sea-green color. His right eye was more of a pure dark green.

The result for Katsuki and Mei... wasn't much powerful. It only increase Bakugo's power by 1.5 times, which wasn't that much. Their hair was more or less a combination of Mei and Katsuki's hair, with their hair going to their shoulders, with the tips being ash-blond. The hair above the shoulders was nicely kept, until the top of their head, where their hair stuck straight up like Katsuki's, with it being mostly ash-blond but the pink-tips. Their eyes were red, with crosshairs in each eyes. They had each of the gadjets that Mei was wearing, which was the jet pack, the googles, and the gauntlet.

Immediately, when the fusion was finally offically fused and could walk and move and whatnot, the Mei and Katsuki fusion put both hands to their crouch. They sighed in relief as they said, "Okay, I'm a female."

The Izuku and Shoto fusion scratched their head, "Weird, my experience of Ochaku was different, being trans and whatnot."

The other fusion shrugged, "Well, we need bames right so I think that's priority."

"Well, I'm thinking of Izuto, or maybe Shozuku. I'm thinking of actually using Shozuku now, it just seems cooler," the now known Shozuku said.

"Hmm... maybe I'll go for... Katsumei? I don't know, cause Bakugo's mom's name is Mitsuki, and Meisuki sounds look a cheap-knockoff ripoff," she said.

"Stick to Katsumei for now, and just get through this event," Shozuku said.

"Alright then, I'll use that name for now... but what about _it_? Could we still use it in these bodies?" Katsumei asked.

Shozuku was about to respond when a Ki blast came his way, which Shozuku blocked with a Ki-infused ice wall. The ice withstood the Ki blast, with only a small crack in it. Shozuku looked over and sighed at the sight of Team Shinso. "Well, I guess it's time to get my workout in," Shozuku remarked.

Shinso grinned while lowering his hand, "You never stop amazing me, Izuku, Katsuki." Shinso charged at them but was stop by a explosion powered punch this chest, sending him into a building, and destroying it as it fell to the ground.

Katsumei chuckled while grinning and closing her eyes while saying, "Mei Hatsume's Zoom Quirk and Katsuki Bakugo's Explosion Quirk were perfect for this fight, don't you think?"

Shinso got back up and stood with his team, "Let's go." Team Shinso then charged the two fusions.

Ochaco and Shinso went for Shozuku, who went Super Saiyan, though only his green hair turned yellow while all his hair rose. Kirishima and Iida were going to Katsumei for a fight.

"It's already begun!" Present Mic commentated. "It seems that Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki have fused! With the same going for Katsuki Bakugo and a Support Course student named Mei Hatsume. Eraserhead, what do you think about this?"

Aizawa groaned as he sat up, and from being disturbed while napping. "Well, I know that either way, the fusions will be strong because I actualy fainted from the amount of potential Midoriya and Bakugo displayed during my entrance exam, or Quirk Training on the first day. They both disintegrated the balls they given, or they're just somehow floating in space. Either way, they possess potential that surpasses the amounts that were shown by any of my past students. In fact, they even went ahead and finished the exam with my other students this year, all while I was unconscious."

Aizawa smirked, "They are two of my best students that I think are my personal favorites."

In the stands, All Might coughed violently, Midnight's eyes widen in shock, Cementoss was smiling at that piece of information, Electroplasma tilted his head confused, and Nezu just simply smiled. Any of the other students or parents who knew about Eraserhead were all shocked at that.

Even Present Mic was shocked. "WHAT?! YOU'RE PICKING FAVORITES AND CONFESSING ABOUT IT?!" He exclaimed. "What did you do to the real Eraserhead?!" Present Mic questioned while pointing his finger at Aizawa.

Aizawa smirked, "I'm just... getting a little excited."

And back to the battle field, Shozuku was fighting on equal footing with Shinso and Ochaco, who were going all out. Shozuku as a Super Saiyan was just way beyond their power, and it proved to be difficult to actually land a blow on him when he used his ice, and only the ice. Neadless to say, he was taking them on easily.

And with Katsumei's battle with Iida and Kirishima, it was equal on both sides. Kirishima was hurt, Iida was hurt, and Katsumei was hurt and bleeding die to Kirishima's hardened punches. Katsumei was currently evading they're attacks using a small percentage of the Ultra Instinct Quirk from Ultra Instinct Izuku, due to Perfect Copying it while in his world. It was a even more incomplete version of the incomplete Ultra Instinct, but it go her by.

Shinso, meanwhile, launched a Ki Blast at Shozuku, "**Tyrant Launcher**!" The blast hit Shozuku in the head, due to him fighting Ochaco, and also due to Shinso being close when he fired it. Shozuku was sent flying into a concrete building, and went through to the other side, before hitting the base of another concrete building, not toppling it over.

Shozuku then pushed himself up, and noticed that this street had other teams, and it was a war that stopped because of his appearance. Then he felt a tap on his left shoulder and looked to see who taped him. But he didn't get far until he was punched in the face by them, and sent flying into another concrete building, but not toppling it over. Shozuku looked and say a man that was blond and had a face that clearly said, 'I'm a cocky ignorant kid who hates another group of kids like the one I just punched', and that was a little obvious, but he didn't bother asking. Instead, Shozuku looked in shock as the boy's right arm was laced in Ki.

"So, this is the power of Class 1A, huh?" The boy asked. "To be honest, this is pathetic if this is even a Quirk."

Shozuku was clearly angered by that, mostly because of his Izuku side who took pride in learning everything he could about Ki, and teaching the others Ki as well. Shozuku quickly dashed towards the kid in the blink of an eye, and punched him with a slight blue and green aura around him that quickly subsided, and Shozuku yelled, "**Final Blow**!" The boy was sent flying into a concrete building, and toppling several over before landing outside of the arena.

Shozuku stood straight and looked at the other contenders on the small street and said angrily, "No one, EVER, gets away, with calling Ki pathetic. I took pride in learning it, and in teaching it. So whoever says it's pathetic, then you may-" He was about to say, 'then you may go to H-E-double-hockey-sticks (or the actually word, but I know other censoring ways)' when Shinso came and punched him in the face, sending him across the street, though it was slowed because Shozuku was on the ground.

Shinso stood in his fighting stance, which was his left hand forward and straight and his right hand behind his left, also straight (basically Zamasu's fighting stance in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2). Shinso smirked, "I'm getting excited now."

"That's because I'm a challenge for you," Shozuku replied, "and because of your Saiyan blood."

Shinso didn't say anything and just charged at the fusion, trying to land a 'Rebellion Spear'. This attack missed, as Shozuku used the copied Quirk from Bardock and disappeared in a portal. Shinso had stopped and looked around, trying to find where the fusion would reappear at. He found his answer as someone kicked him in his back, sending him into another team. Shozuku followed after that kick and launched a wave of air from a punch towards them. Shinso dodged it, but the team was sent flying out of bounds. Shinso looked at Shozuku with concern. Shozuku was fighting him equally, maybe even gaining the upper hand.

Ochaco then tried to attack Shozuku with a sneak attack, but Shozuku just simply lifted his left fist and hit Ochaco in the noggin, sending her into a concrete building. Shinso grimaced, '_They might be harder than we thought._'

Oh how true he was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katsumei was really amazing, as she actually fought really cleverly.

With Bakugo's power and Mei's knowledge, she actually played with Iida and Kirishima. The two were constantly tricked time and time again, and it was showing because of the burns and bruises they received.

Though there were times they got her. Once she got too cocky laughing at Kirishima for running into tape that she made by copying Sero's Quirk, and she was laughing so much that Kirishima punched her with some harden punches. She had to activate Ultra Instinct to dodge from how hard she was laughing. Afterwards, Iida had to pull out the tape because Kirishima kept struggling to fight with it attached.

Now, Katsumei was taunting them. "Come on! I thought that were supposed to be manly Kirishima? What happened to that? If you're so manly then you wouldn't hesitate to attack me. Or are you scared that you hurt my feelings since I partially a girl?"

Kirishima knew that this was a trap, but he felt his pride being damaged. It was taking a good portion of his will to not attack her, but even then it was hard to not make movements that are partially done. Either way, Kirishima was under a lot of strain with his pride damaged.

Iida gritted his teeth, and tried to form an idea on what to do. He couldn't think of anything though, even if his life depended on it. She just countered everything they did. They tried brute force, far-ranged attacks, cornering and trapping, everything. It never worked. She just avaded it with either Ultra Instinct or teleporting with a wormhole or Instant Transmission. Nothing would work, or even barely touch her, besides when she was laughing uncontrollably.

Iida knew that would also fail, because that tended to happen only from her pranks, and when they asked Sero to help them, she didn't react and just kept running and firing Ki blasts upon Ki blasts upon freaking Ki blasts.

Needless to say, they couldn't do anything.

Kirishima then shouted, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I CAN'T ALLOW MY PRIDE TO BE DAMAGED BY HER! RAAAAAAAAAA!" Kirishima then charged at Katsumei while shouting his war cry. He tried to punch, he tried to kick, he even tried to surround her with Ki blasts in a attack called 'Hellzone Grenade', but she dodged. When she dodged the 'Hellzone Grenade', she fired a explosion at his face at point blank, blinding him, and then punched him into Iida.

She then backflipped and landed several feet away, and she grinned, "Well, seems like this is over. Buh-byeee." She then brought her hands in front of her and a yellow ball of ki appeared in front of it. She yelled, "**FINAL FLASH**!" It fired, and hit Iida and Kirishima head on, and a loud _BOOM! _could be heard throughout the arena as smoke rose from where the two were.

The smoke faded and it revealed the two, heavily bruised, their shirts ripped, and bleeding all over.

Katsumei chuckled, "Looks like I over did it." Then she started laughing.

Shozuku, Shinso, and Ochaco looked at her confusedly and concerned. Fusions had different feelings and such compared to the two, and if this was how Mei was, then something was either A) wrong, or B) just how the fusion felt. They didn't bother to care much, and Shozuku then appeared behind Shinso and Ochaco who were now facing where he was just standing, and hit them both with the back of his fists and sent them into another team.

Shozuku teleported right next to Katsumei and said, "Are you alright?"

Katsumei wiped the tear of joy from her right eye and said, "Oh yeah, never better. This might be the best day of my life."

"You've only been alive for nearly 14 minutes, and that doesn't include the time it took for your fusion to finish," Shozuku stated.

"Still, it's been a great day," she said.

"AND TIMES UP!" Said Present Mic. "Now, we should hopefully have the people that will be fighting in the final round!"

Shozuku smirked, "Perfect."

**The competitors for the Tournament of the UA Sport Festival**

**Izuku Midoriya**

**Katsuki Bakugo**

**Shoto Todoroki**

**Mei Hatsume**

**Hitoshi Shinso**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Tenya Iida**

**Eijiro Kirishima**

**Mina Ashido**

**Hanta Sero**

**Denki Kaminari**

**Ibara Shiozaki**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Fumikage Tokoyami**

**Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**(Side note: I don't actually remember who was in the tournament, for my knowledge dies here in the MHA universe due to not seeing the rest of the Sports Festival after Round 1. I have confessed.)**

"These 16 contenders will be the ones that shall face off in the finals, which is a tournament of power and smarts!" Present Mic informed enthusiastically. "We will now also take a 20 minutes break for restroom breaks and lunch."

Shozuku and Katsumei defused, and the team that was a grand fusion looked at each other.

"Do you both swear not to talk about it?" Izuku asked them. Shoto and Mei nodded. "Good."

Shoto looked at his right hand, "To think that a simple anime had that much influence in the world though..."

"The concept is amazing, so maybe it might possible to make some other weird stuff from other animes and such!" Mei said, while thinking of all the gadjets, or babies, she could make. "So, if you need any new babies for your costumes, let me know and I'll make the improvements. Okay?"

Katsuki rolled his eyes and said, "Sure Hatsume, but don't stay up all night making the changes."

Mei chuckled, "No promises."

Then they split up, taking their own route to the cafeteria, except Shoto and Izuku.

They stared at each other in silence. Shoto broke up said silence by asking, "Not a word to anyone about what my quirk really is, okay?"

Izuku nodded, "After seeing your memories, I'm pretty sure that I'd be glad to. But spending your childhood like that..." Izuku clenched his fists as he remembered what Shoto had to endure throughout the years, spending his time only with his father, and not with anyone. Not his brother, not his sister, not even other kids his age. Instead, Shoto had to be with his father when his father wanted to train him. And even then, Shoto was scared and alone. He found comfort in his mother, who was put in a mental hospital, and was put there for a long time, which was 10 years.

"It would be amusing if you could fight my father at the end of this," Shoto said, "Cause I'd paid to see you destroy him in battle. Though humiliate would be a better word." Shoto then said, "You'd probably beat him at full power. Maybe with my full quirk..."

"Remember, I'm guarding your secret, like you're guarding me and Kachan's secret," Izuku said. "I won't uttter a word about it, ever."

Shoto nodded, and the two headed to the cafeteria to get some food. This next round was about to get serious.

* * *

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

**OH *BEEP*-T! Sorry guys, All For One is right outside my door, trying to take over this account. **

**All For One: AND I WILL CLAIM THIS ACCOUNT!**

**With the power of the Egyptians, the Greek, the Roman, and the Norse, I will banish you to every single hell that exists! The Duat, Tartarus, literal Hell, and Helheim! So Ra, Zeus, Jupiter, and Odin, lend me your strength so I may banish thee!**

**All For One: You'll never be rid of me! I will plague the floors and the words of this story, just like I did in Chapter 11!**

**Then I shall send your soul to the Shadow Realm! Now I shall shatter your soul, and send it to the five Hells! **

**_SOUL SHATTERING STRIKE_!**

**All For One: HRAW! *CRACK* *BOOM***

**Finally... ****peace.**

**Izuku: Good job... *pant* *pant* What did I miss?**

**Oh, I just finished the Battle Royale chapter. And in the next chapter, a old friend will come from another author should they (hopefully) respond.**

**Izuku: Oh, cool.**

**Yeah, and the plan for the upcoming Thanksgiving special in the story "The Legomasterlord and his Holiday Tales" has come quickly, with a friend of mine who is a very friendly and interesting author going to be joining us.**

**Izuku: Who?**

**His author name is Talespinner69, and shoutouts to him and his stories because he is literally my best friend, though we met only on here, and know each other only on here.**

**Izuku: Huh.**

**With that being said, I'm signing off, and when we reach the 100 follows and favorites, I'll be listing EVERYONE at the end of the chapter after. So thank you all for following and favoriting if you have, and if not, just thanks for reading.**

**Please follow and favorite, leave a review, and see you all next time. Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15: 最終ラウンド！ トーナメントが始まります！

**HOLY COW!**

**Izuku: What's wrong?!**

**Someone left a review for us!**

**Izuku: Really? A review?**

**It gives us praise!**

**Izuku: Just read it *BEEP*-n it!**

**Okay okay... jeez...**

kaleidoscope666 Chapter 14

this is such a frickin awesome story, even though i havent watched dragon ball so i am extremely confused about a bunch of stuff  
good luck and keep up the good work!

**See this, is praise.**

**Izuku: I hate how much you try to memorize lines from DevilArtemis's Cell Vs.**

**I REGRET NOTHING, and onto a favorite chapter. (and also go search for images of Cell in order to know what he looks like as I'm not describing him in this chapter.)**

**Izuku: You little-!**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**(The Final Round!)**

**最終ラウンド！**

**トーナメントが始まります！**

**(The Tournament Begins!)**

* * *

Izuku had immediately, on his way to the cafeteria, encountered the Number 2 hero of Japan, Endeavor, after he had talked with Shoto. Izuku was surprised yet angry to see him, especially after learning Shoto's true secret, and why he rejected his fire.

Endeavor narrowed his eyes, "I may not know much about you, Izuku Midoriya, but know this! Just because you fused with my son doesn't mean you can leech off his power. Most people would give an arm and a leg for his power, and I won't let you stop my creation, my _legacy_, be damaged by you. Shoto was made to surpass All Might, and he will surpass him. I will guarentee it, because-"

"He won't," Izuku growled.

Endeavor was shocked and thought he was hearing things. "What did you say?" Endeavor asked, trying to stay calm.

"I said," Izuku growled, "He, _won't_."

Endeavor scoffed, "And what are you-"

"I know what his childhood was like, because that fusions shows the memories of the people I fuse with with me, and my memories with them. I know what you did to Shoto, I know what happened to his mother, and I sure as hell would say that you are a drunk-for-power disgrace of a hero," Izuku finished as he remember what he saw. From Shoto's abused childhood, to Rei Todoroki pouring boiling hot water on Shoto's face, thinking he was Endeavor while she was in a traumatized state. Shoto hadn't been anywhere near happy in years due to Endeavor, and Izuku wanted to rip him to shreds.

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that!" Endeavor yelled. "I-"

"Will do nothing, cause I'm not dealing, with the *BEEP*-t you're trying to cause, because I, do not care about your pride, and I definitely do not care, about your goals," Izuku interupted. "Now I'm going to lunch, before my need to punch you in your face and into space escalates to the point that I will do it." Izuku then stopped and walked away, right in the verge of going Super Saiyan.

Endeavor was shocked at the outbursts from Izuku, and he felt the hate and anger behind each word. Endeavor growled. He was angry at Izuku, and knew that if they crossed paths, it wasn't on good terms.

* * *

**The Cafeteria**

* * *

Izuku walked in, barely managing to not go Super Saiyan. At this point, he might as well travel to another parallel-dimension that has a Hyperbolic Time Chamber and sit in there until he calms down, and then come back. But Izuku knew those chances are low. So Izuku just had to calm down, by having lunch and chatting with his friends.

"Hey Midoriya," Shoto appeared and said causing Izuku to jump.

"Jesus Shoto, you scared me," Izuku said while putting a hand over his heart.

"Yeah sorry," Shoto apologized. Shoto then asked, "Why were you talking to my father?"

Izuku had nearly forgotten about Endeavor, and then said as calmly as possible though the anger was evident, "He actually came to me with a little speech about how I shouldn't use you for personal gain, and leech off your power, and how people would give an arm and a leg for your _curse_ as you called it." Izuku tried to manage a smile that wasn't showing of happiness but pain and anger, "Yeah, never better."

Shoto frowned, and clenched his fists. "If either of us get a chance, I would say we should show him how we really feel about him, and then humiliate him in front of the world by telling them what he-"

"Hey Dekiru, Shoto," Ochaco said while running up to them after coming from the infirmary. "What's up?"

Shoto looked at Izuku with a face that read, '_later, we'll finish this_,' but Shoto said, "Just discussing the things that we agreed to not talk about from both of our memories."

Ochaco laughed a bit, "Welcome to the group of One For All."

Izuku was confused, "What group?"

Ochaco replied with, "The group of people that know about it. Which is everybody who has fused with you and Bakugo after you got it from All Might."

Shoto then mumbled, "At least I don't have to investigate the 'Dad Might' theory." Fortunately, they didn't hear what he said.

"Oh, there's the group!" Ochaco said while pointing at a table. Izuku and Shoto looked at where she pointed and saw who was at the table. It was Katsuki, Kirishima, and Mei who seemed to be talking about something.

"Interesting," Izuku said. Then Izuku said, "Oh, and apparently, I know what was wrong with our fusion Ochaco. Turns out I have to know what gender the fusion will be, or it automatically just puts both genders together, making the fusion transgender."

Ochaco blinked a few times before it processed fully, "Oh. Well that's interesting."

Izuku rolled his eyes, "Tell me about it."

Shoto then realized that this was probably a private moment between the couple who had fell in love. Shoto then just left towards the table of 'One For All' so they could be left alone.

Izuku and Ochaco then heard clapping, and everybody in the cafeteria of UA Students turned towards the source. Izuku's eyes opened in shock at who was before them, while Ochaco's eyes narrowed in confusion. Katsuki, Mei, and even Shoto's eyes had widened at the sight of the person who had interuptted the moment between Izuku and Ochaco.

The man wore a sleeve-less button-up shirt that was black, blue jeans, and black shoes that shone in the light. The man had green eyes and hair, and wore a gauntlet with 5 stones inside small slots in the golden gauntlet. No one knew his name, but Izuku knew this man _very_ well.

"Apotheosis," Izuku said.

"You called it," Apotheosis confirmed. "And I'm here in your world this time, unlike the other way around when you visited my world."

"How did you get here? I didn't even open a portal. Or Bardock, or Kacchan," Izuku questioned.

"You see, Bardock's Quirk actually happened to be in my roster of Quirks that I have thanks to my Soul Stone, though it registers at not in my roster of Quirks," Apotheosis then looked at the purple stone in his gauntlet with a frown, but then a smile, "which I have a good amount of Quirks thanks to." Apotheosis then smiled, "So, how's your life been so far?"

"Well," Izuku began, "It's been interesting. I learned what happened to Shoto during his childhood like it happened yesterday, I know what his Quirk's limits are, and I just met Endeavor and nearly almost killed him because of what he did to Shoto during his childhood but I managed to get here before anything violent happened. I'm a finalist in the Sports Festival. So yeah, very interesting."

Apotheosis smiled, "Well, I best be off. Got to show the world that I, am here." He then walked out of the room, leaving the students to wonder what he meant by those last words.

* * *

**Outside in the UA Arena**

* * *

"And now, before the Sports Festival resumes from the events of the 2nd Round," Present Mic began, "We have somebody who wants to currently and openly sponsor the UA Sports Festival. Now they actually didn't give their name, but instead left a recorded message which will not be given out or played during this time. So without further ado, will the sponsor who calls them self, 'Apotheosis' please come out and step onto the ring!"

At 'Apotheosis', Bardock flinched and immediately looked around, trying to sense for him. Alas, he noticed him too late as he was already on stage, two robots behind him. Apotheosis looked at Bardock and grinned, but turned to face the crowd.

"Citizens of Japan!" Apotheosis said, "I, am here from another dimension, and I sponsor this UA Sports Festival!"

The crowd had many reactions to those words. Some shouted "WHAT?!", spme shouted profanity, and others exclaimed "HOW?!". Bardock then said, "Just how did you get here, Apotheosis? Did Izuku bring you here?"

Apotheosis laughed, "Did you really think he would just bring me here randomly? No, he wouldn't." Apotheosis then explained, "You see, when you and Izuku and Bakugo came to my dimension, I tired to take your Quirk. Your Quirk allows you to travel to different dimensions based off of the world you are in, as Izuku has told me during our little information exchange. So, when I tried to take your Quirk, I did, but it somehow regenerated in your body, making it seem like it never left your body. It made me ask myself, 'How does he still have it, when I took it?'. Well, turns out it doesn't actually register, but is still there." He held out his hands and slightly bent over, "Catch my drift?"

Bardock's eye twitched, "If that was a portal joke, I will-"

"HOLY ***BEEP***-T!" Exclaimed a new voice. Bardock and Apotheosis looked and saw the DBZ being know as Cell. "Where the ***BEEP***-ck am I?!"

"Oh ***BEEP***-p, it's Cell!" Bardock shouted. Cell looked over and his eyes widened in shock.

"Bardock? What are you doing here? And where am I?" Cell asked.

"First of all, I'm the referee. Second, you're at the UA Sports Festival," Bardock answered.

"UA?" Cell said, and then it seemed to register what that meant to him as he said, "Oh those ***BEEP***-holes All Might and Deku or whatever better not be here. I'm already ***BEEP***-ssed off because of All For One sending a ***BEEP***-king furry to defeat me for him, who I roasted and dissed, and defeated with the help of Goofy and Saitama, so I'm pretty sure that I'm not in the mood today."

Bardock's eyes narrowed in question of what this Cell has gone through day to day in his life. Then Cell shrugged, "It's already terrible that I fight random weirdoes in my arena everyday, and even when I'm trying to go on vacation, like that time All For One slowed Planet Namek's wifi down."

"Namek doesn't have wifi, dumb-***BEEP***!" yelled someone from the crowd.

"Who even is All For One?" asled another person from the crowd.

"Wait," Apotheosis said to Cell, "Does he where a black suit and a grayish-black mask that covers his entire face and had a plan to make the time to skip a Youtube ad from 5 seconds to 8 seconds?"

"Yeah, that's- Hey wait a minute! How did you know that?!" Cell questioned.

"Oh, he went to my world and the Izuku of this world disintegrated him," Apotheosis answered.

"Yeah, that doesn't work," Cell said with a blank stare.

"Figured that out when you said he was alive still," Apotheosis retorted.

"Can you all just shut up!" Bardock yelled. "I get it, All For One sounds like a mental hippie that doesn't even know how to make evil plans-"

"He threatened to revive Ugandan Knuckles, and that's evil," Cell interuptted.

"-that would actually work, so I would just say shut the hell up, because I want to get this day over with!" Bardock finished. "Cell, I can send you back to your world or whatever, and I can easily send you back to your world Apotheosis so please do not even cause the smallest bit of trouble unless it's in self-defense or I tell you to contend with a trouble-maker. Understand?" Bardock asked.

They nodded while Cell asked, "Do you have diplomatic skills?"

"Yes I do, and I can be bery persuasive at times when words don't work," Bardock said with the threat of violence in the air.

Cell scoffed, "You are literally a monkey. So you are not persuasive at all!"

"You want to throw down?" Bardock growled.

"You wouldn't win even as a Super Saiyan," Cell said.

"Maybe at Super Saiyan 3.. But what about Super Saiyan Blue?" Bardock asked.

"Wait, Super Saiyan Blue?" Cell questioned.

Bardock then appeared in front of Cell and kicked Cell into a portal, which closed right after Cell was launched into it. Bardock laughed, "That was easy! I didn't think distracting him with Super Saiyan Blue would work. Hahahaha!"

Apotheosis sighed, "At least that's one weirdo gone."

"Yeah," Bardock said.

"Soooo..." Present Mic began unconfidently, "Can we move onto the final round?"

Bardock looked at the monitor which showed the footage of the Festival and the current time, which showed that the break was over. "I guess, so will our top 16 finalist please make their way out here!"

And around 1-2 minutes later, they all arrived out onto the arena.

"Alright then!" Bardock started, "Seeing as you are our finalists, we now have you here to congratulate you for making it this far and allowing you to now draw from a box with 16 balls in it with numbers on it up from 1 to 16 so we can decide who will fight who instead of having a computer do it cause I'd rather not have someone hack the computer and change up the matches," Bardock explained. Bardock then coughed twice and rubbed his neck. "***BEEP***-mn, I didn't think I could actually say all of that without getting another breath."

Apotheosis patted Bardock on his back, "It's alright, you got it out."

Bardock nodded, "Thanks." He looked at the finalists and said, "Alright, get in a line and just draw so we can get this done with."

And now skip to after the drawings were done, here's the list of who's fighting who.

* * *

**Izuku Midoriya vs Hitoshi Shinso**

**Shoto Todoroki vs Hanta Sero**

**Mina Ashido vs Itsuka Kendo**

**Eijiro Kirishima vs Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu**

**Denki Kaminari vs Ibara Shiozaki**

**Tenya Iida vs Mei Hatsume**

**Momo Yaoyorozu vs Fumikage Tokoyami**

**Katsuki Bakugo vs Ochaco Uraraka**

* * *

Bardock smiled. '_This will be the chance that I've wanted! Shinso fighting Izuku! If he can win against him, then that proves that Shinso is stronger, and that he can become the hero he wants to be_!' Bardock thought. '_Now, let's see who is the strongest_.'

Apotheosis was also smiling. '_He can show them now why he is the strongest. I know that he is stronger than me and that he can take away my gauntlet, but he also knows what to do in a battle or a situation. If it weren't for him_...' Apotheosis didn't finish that thought, and instead looked at Izuku, knowing that Izuku will defeat... no, _demolish_ the competition.

Bardock then said, "Alright, will Izuku Midoriya and Hitoshi Shinso stay here while everybody else leave the arena. Cause we're going to have the first match right now!" The crowd cheered as they prepared for the first match of the final round of the UA Sports Festival.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooo... I may have took the whole DevilArtemis thing a little too far...**

**Izuku: *backhands me***

**Owwww! What was that for?**

**Izuku: For the DevilArtemis references in this chapter.**

**Well I was watching DevilArtemis before I was writing this chapter. And for the record, DevilArtemis is a YouTuber who makes what is known as the "Cell Vs", where Cell fights or insults, or talks against/with a random anime, TV, or video game character. Or even a meme, like Ugandan Knuckles.**

**Katsuki: Still wonder why he brings up Ugandan Knuckles every now and then.**

**Yeah, and I believe we haven't seen him since "Cell vs Minecraft Episode 4".**

**Also this chapter has the appearence of Apotheosis from the MHA fanfiction 'Apotheosis' by Lord Wolfe, who gave permission for me to bring back Apotheosis. I have plans with Apotheosis and the other characters/authors who this story has gotten permission from, and also crosses over with. The keyword is 'Endgame' in case you're wondering.**

**But with that being said, I'm ending the chapter here. The next chapter will come out in either December, or at the end of November after Thanksgiving due to that special being written (go check out 'The Legomasterlord and his Holiday Tales') and that taking up the time for the next chapter. If I'm lucky, I may be able to get Chapter 16 in before December 1st, due to having a five day weekend starting from Wednesday next week.**

**And this is the end, so see ya in either December or the end of Novemeber.**


	16. Chapter 16: 誰が昇り降りしますか？ 予選が始まります!

**So we are back! And it's somewhere probably past Thanksgiving when I uploaded this chapter. Yaaaay…**

**Katsuki: Hey, where's Dekiru and Shinso? They should be here right?**

**Actually, because this chapter starts off with a fight between the two, they went to go start training some more. They're hard workers after all.**

**Katsuki: Yeah true.**

**Sachi: Do I make an appearance in this chapter since I haven't been used since the USJ Attack chapters?**

**Sure, and a lot of people are going to get some screen time today! The League is, Inko is, All Might is, basically a lot of people.**

**Sachi: Woah.**

**Evuku: Do we make an appearance?**

**Yes. Yes you do since you've been pestering me about it. I might even throw in Nana as well.**

**Nozuku: Nice. A three vs one match.**

**…...maybe.**

**Nozuku: What?**

**Anywho, let's just skip to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**(Who will Rise and Fall?)**

**誰が昇り降りしますか？ **

**予選が始まります！**

**(The Preliminaries Start!)**

* * *

Izuku and Shinso now stood facing each other in the arena of the UA Sports Festival. The two each had the same thought of, '_I'm going to prove that I am stronger._'

They each took their fighting stance, Izuku's looking like Goku's, and Shinso's looking like Bardock's. This will be the ultimate test now.

Bardock looked at the two contestants and grinned for the long awaited outcome of the battle. Shinso's victory. "BEGIN!" Bardock yelled.

Immediately, Izuku and Shinso charged each other, but blocked each other's attacks. They jumped back, and took their fighting stance again.

"Come at me with all you got!" Izuku said to Shinso.

"Trust me, I'm giving no more and no less of my full power. Now let's go!" Shinso replied.

The two then seemingly disappeared, though they actually didn't.

From the seats where All Might was, he actually saw that the fight was pretty even. All Might still wasn't sure of the outcome, but Izuku was holding his own impressively, no Kaioken or even Super Saiyan.

But then All Might realized that he wasn't actually fighting with those forms to win. "Midoriya, you just can't stop playing hero can you?" All Might said to himself.

In the stands of Class 1A, everyone was in shock by the speed of the two part-Saiyan students. They couldn't even tell what was happening, besides Katsuki, Ochaco, Iida, Kirishima, and Shoto (though he could only barely, since he's still trying to get his grip on Ki). Even in the seats where the other classes, only Mei could see and she'd perfected her Ki sensing, so seeing the fighting was easy. Plus, her quirk is literally called Zoom, so she didn't need to sense their Ki to see the fighting.

"Tch, looks like Dekiru's got a plan already," Bakugo said. The other 1A students looked at him.

"What do you mean he's got a plan?" Denki asked. "We can't even see them fighting, and only barely.

"Que down hit by Dekiru," Katsuki said while looking at them, which confused the members of Class 1A, until they could see Izuku hit Shinso towards the arena ground.

"How did you know he was going to hit Shinso to the arena ground?" Asked Sero.

Katsuki then looked towards the arena, "Dekiru's been acting like a hero for as long as I can remember. And if I knew one thing, he would never fight at his full power, unless he could unleash his opponent's full power. If it were a villain, then they're screwed if Izuku has to go even 50% based of off our Ki training we did for 11 years. But if it's someone like Shinso, then he's gonna fight with on a level even to them." He turned his head so he could see them and said, "And that's what he's doing right now."

Izuku descended and landed on the arena floor, and saw Shinso was slightly bleeding but fine otherwise. Izuku said, "Do it."

Shinso looked at him confused. "What? Do what?"

Izuku's eyes narrowed, "Transform into a Super Saiyan, now."

"Do you think I've even transformed once into that state?" Shinso asked. "Because I haven't, and I'm pretty sure you're wasting my time, our time, trying to get me to transform."

"Then I guess it's time to say goodbye," Izuku said while going Super Saiyan. He held up his opened hand at Shinso and charged up a Ki blast. "Don't worry, you'll just be seeing everyone you cared about being tortured in the afterlife, but it's better than not trying at your full power," Izuku said coldly.

Shinso knew that he didn't have much, but Izuku killing Bardock? That's suicide, is what Shinso's reasonable side said, but the side that care for Bardock, for the people Shinso started to care for… he wouldn't let that happen.

The ground started to shake, and rocks started to rise. Izuku smirked, knowing he accomplished his goal. But Shinso just stood up, and Izuku jumped back.

"Leave everybody out of this," Shinso said. His hair was knowing rising and going crazy, flashing from purple to yellow, and back again to purple. His eyes flashed to a green-blue, but back to purple. Shinso gripped the bandana on his head, that symbolized that he was a student of Bardock. "And don't you dare, try to KILL ME!" Shinso erupted in a golden spiral of Ki and in a blinding light.

Katsuki smirked, "Make that 4 Super Saiyans."

The light around Shinso faded, and Shinso's hair was now rose up and was spiky, and also golden. His eyes were filled with rage but also were the Super Saiyan eye color.

Izuku smiled, "Now this is what I signed up for!"

Bardock grinned at the sight he just witnessed. He started to shout, "HA HA! MY STUDENT IS A SUPER SAIYAN!" Bardock went Super Saiyan himself, and now was excited even more to see the winner.

"OH MY GOD, IS THIS A SUPER SAIYAN BARGAIN SALE, OR WHAT?!" Present Mic exclaimed as he put his hands on his head.

"Midoriya, I ought to give you extra credit for breaking someone's limits for them," Aizawa said to himself.

Shinso looked at his hands, and felt the power of a Super Saiyan coursing through him. "Hmph. You just caused your downfall," Shinso said to Izuku.

"Actually, I could still beat you by applying the Kaioken to my Super Saiyan," Izuku explained.

Shinso's eyes widen as he knew that meant that-

"KAIOKEN!" Izuku yelled, and he transformed into his Super Saiyan Kaioken form.

Shinso tried to quickly land a punch, but that didn't happen at all. Izuku just used his new speed and punched Shinso in the gut, and then landed a series of punches and kicks. Izuku ended it by hitting Shinso into the sky with an uppercut, and teleported up to the point where Shinso was going to be at and slammed his leg into Shinso's back yelling, "MANHATTAN SMASH!" Shinso was then launched to the ground and dust rose as he hit the ground, covering everything from the view of the people.

Inko was watching at home when she saw Izuku's Manhattan Smash, and when the dust rose and covered the entire arena, Inko sensed for Izuku's Ki, and then cried tears of joy.

Evuku was standing behind her, and smiled. "I always knew he was stronger."

The dust cleared, and everyone saw what happened. Shinso was on the ground, bleeding, and Izuku was standing beside him. Before Bardock could, disappointedly, call the match, Izuku then faced the camera of a nearby drone that currently had it's live footage on the screens of everybody who watched it live on their devices, and pointed at it. Izuku then said, "I, am here!"

The crowd then erupted in applause and shouts for the boy's victory. All Might even started laughing, and yelled, "Yes my successor, you are finally here!" No one heard him, but All Might had to say it.

Sachi was watching from his apartment, and his eyes widened when he saw it was Izuku who cause such a dramatic finish. "I think I should apply for an assistant for Class 1A…" Sachi said to himself.

Inko was now basically crying buckets of water and shouted happily, "THAT'S MY SON!"

Evuku might as well light some fireworks for Izuku's victory, but he was currently trying to make sure the apartment didn't flood. "Are you sure your Quirk isn't called Faucet of Tears? Because I'm pretty sure this isn't even logically possible!" Evuku shouted at Inko.

Izuku then punched his fist into the air, and then passed out unconscious.

* * *

**League of Villains Hideout**

* * *

Tomura Shigaraki just threw a table at the wall, and it broke. Kurogiri sighed as he teleported in another table, and another chair as Shigaraki threw a chair as well.

"Young Master, you need to calm down, please," Kurogiri said.

"NO!" Tomura shouted. "That brat just pisses me off! He's just so strong, and he took away most of our Nomus too! He took their Quirks Kurogiri, and now he's even stronger than before!"

"Aw, young Shigaraki," said a voice. Shigaraki turned towards the TV which now was connected with his master. "If you could restrain him, and destroy him, then he wouldn't be a nuisance to you, wouldn't he?"

"Yes but he moves at unnatural speeds, it's like he activated a cheat code to make him overpowered!" Shigaraki retorted, and then grabbed a chair and threw it at a wall.

"Hmm… Then maybe I should-"

"No master," Kurogiri said. "He could take your quirks too."

"He could," the voice said, "but he couldn't hurt a relative. Especially someone close to him."

Shigaraki was confused, "You knew the boy?"

"Yes, he was important to me, like a few others in his life. But I couldn't bring myself to bring him and Katsuki to the dark side, so when I had to wear life support, I made it seem like I was dead and blew up an entire ship for the company I partially worked with in order to fake my own death," the voice explained. "Aw but enough about me, you need to watch the festival more, and learn more about your enemies. Ta ta." The TV went back to showing the Sports Festival, leaving Tomura to wonder who his master was in Izuku's life.

* * *

**UA Arena**

* * *

Izuku woke up in Recovery Girl's office, lying in a bed. Next to him was a bandaged Shinso, who has bandages all over his body, but not all over every inch of him. Shinso was still sleeping, and Izuku then sat up.

Recovery Girl came over as he sat up, "Good, your awake."

Izuku stretched, "How long was I out?"

Recovery Girl then said, "For a long time. That Super Saiyan Kaioken took a heavy toll on your body. You should restraint yourself from using it for more than 10 seconds at most."

Izuku rubbed the back of his head and grinned, "Yeah yeah, I'll be careful."

"I mean it young man!" Recovery Girl yelled, causing Izuku to flinch. "You should be happy you even have a regeneration Quirk, and even me here as a medic! The transformation almost zapped most of your energy within the 13 seconds it was active. Only 10 seconds for now until you somehow manage to boost your personal training." She then pointed at the door, "Now why don't you go and watch the festival. It's better out there than in here."

Izuku then just Instant Transmissioned over to the seats of Class 1A. The others slightly jumped, minus the other Ki users, but relaxed knowing it was Izuku.

"D*** Midoriya, that move at the end of your match with Shinso was amazing!" Denki said, trying to start a conversation to get over the fact he was scared to death by Izuku just appearing.

"Oh yeah? Wait until I preform a Spirit Bomb," Izuku said. "Now who's match is… wait is Kirishima down there? I have really been out for two matches?"

"Yeah, but it would've been three if you didn't destroy the arena with that kick," Katsuki said. "But this might be the most interesting match yet."

Izuku was about to ask why but looked at the fight. He already knew why.

Kirishima was fighting his Class 1B Quirk Double, which means the person who has practically he same Quirk as him. But Kirishima seemed to be slightly winning due to his Ki training.

"HEEYAAA!" Tetsutetsu roared as he threw a punch at Kirishima, who caught the punch and then used Tetsutetsu's momentum to flip him hard into the ground.

Kirishima jumped away while Tetsutetsu got up. 'I need to think of a solution and fast, or else we might have this match declared as a unmanly draw,' Kirishima thought. An idea popped into his head, but it wasn't really perfected yet. The form was also very draining, and it could only last for 30-40 seconds at most.

Tetsutetsu then charged Kirishima, and the punch had come faster than before. Kirishima realized he had no choice.

_'I have to do it. I have to become an unbreakable wall, something that can't be broken. I'll have to go beyond my own limits!_' Kirishima's body then became even sharper than before, his hands looking more like claws now, his arms looking like sharp rocks from a spiked mountain that was made of spikes, and his skin and hair becoming practically rock solid. Kirishima's right eye turned black, and the pupil pure red that glowed. His teeth were also rock solid, and also as hard as compacted cement.

Tetsutetsu's punch hit Kirishima, but Kirishima was unfazed as he returned a punch back to the student of Class 1B. Tetsutetsu felt the full force of the punch, and felt like he was punched without his Quirk active.

'_How did he get so strong in the matter of seconds?!_' He thought.

"This is my Quirk at its maximum!" Kirishima shouted. "This, is my Red Riot Unbreakable state!"

"Unbreakable?!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed. "But nothing is Unbreakable!"

"You're right, but my defense is even stronger now, so your punches had no effect!" Kirishima said. Kirishima then laced his fists in Ki.

Kirishima charged, and hit Tetsutetsu into the air. Kirishima followed quickly, and punched him in the gut, followed by a uppercut, and then a two handed slam into Tetsutetsu's back. "This is my ULTIMATE ATTACK!" Kirishima said while he crossed his arms in an X over his head. "**_RED RIOT CROSSARMED TACKLE!_**" Kirishima then charged with his arms crossed in front of him and hit Tetsutetsu, causing the ground to erupt as dirt and stone emerged from the hole caused by Kirishima's attack (this is a reference to Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle and Kirishima's ultimate Plus Ultra attack from My Hero One's Justice, and I regret nothing).

"Talk about a Dramatic Plus Ultra finish!" Present Mic said. "And that was highly impressive too!"

"That form was powerful, and truly shows the limits that come with one's Quirk," Aizawa examined. "Raise in defense to practically invulnerability, sharp enough to raise attack even if slightly, Kirishima might actually be the perfect bulletshield in a way."

Bardock then went towards the hole and saw Kirishima trying to lift himself out of the dirt and stone, and also saw Tetsutetsu unconscious. "The match goes to Eijiro Kirishima, due to his opponent being unconscious!" Bardock announced. Kirishima was still struggling to get out of the hole, when Bardock grabbed Kirishima's arm and hoisted him out of the hole. "Good job," Bardock said. "Keep it up and you might it into the top 10. But don't let your guard down."

Kirishima grinned at the praise. "I won't." He took a step and fell unconscious. The medic bots came and picked up the fighters to deliver them to Recovery Girl's office, so they were healed and alright.

Bardock watched the two fighters leave the arena. Bardock sensed potential, a lot in both of them to the point that it was astounding how much they had. They didn't have as much potential compared to Shinso, but they still had a good amount of potential.

And at the stands, Class 1A stood in shock with their jaws opened (even Todoroki the Emo). Kirishima had never shown that form during any training, whether it was with Izuku and Bakugo, or during Hero Training. However, during this time, Nozuku appeared and hit Izuku on the back of the head.

"OW!" Izuku exclaimed as Nozuku hit him, which Izuku immediately put his hands on his head where the punch was delivered. "What was that for?!"

"For not even letting me out here! I may have acted rash, but that was to show that I'm also here and strong!" Nozuku yelled.

"To show that your strong?" Izuku growled. "You just showed how I can't control you! I had to rely on Kacchan and Shinso to take you down! And Shinso helped as a Great Ape!"

"And that shows how strong I am!"

"That just shows you're irresponsible!"

Ochaco then just tapped both of them on the shoulder. The two looked at her, which resulted in a slap to both of them, which shocked them both. "I swear, you two have only known each other for two weeks and you're already acting like brothers that hate each other," Ochaco said. "So hold off your arguing, enjoy the Sports Festival, and then you can fight each other after the Sports Festival. Okay?" They didn't respond to the scolding. Ochaco repeated again, "Do you both understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Sorry."

Ochaco sighed. "I still wonder how you're better friends with Evuku than Nozuku. Aren't they the same?"

"Slightly," Nozuku said. "You see, I'm capable of taking and storing Quirks that Izuku takes so he isn't overwhelming his body. I already store the Quirks that he got from the Nomus at the USJ. But I was born when he took the Quirks of a Nomu, which is why my skin appears the same color as the First USJ Nomu," Nozuku explained about his existence. "Evuku however, is a different matter.

"You see, Evuku actually is just the opposite of Izuku. The Emotional Split part is in effect, meaning he changes depending on how much more darkness or light he has in him. But he still has his own personality. Evuku also can't take Quirks, but can still use the Quirks Izuku already has when he was 4, minus All For One," Nozuku informed. "Does that make sense?"

Ochaco slightly got all of it, but to the point where it was simplified. Evuku changes with darkness and light in him and can't use All For One, Nozuku uses All For One and stores the Quirks he or Izuku takes. Ochaco nodded, "Yeah it does."

Meanwhile, Mineta was just staring at Ochaco, looking at places when he whispered to Kaminari, "Do you think that we might be able to get Izuku to-"

He got no further.

Izuku was thinking about that mind-reading he once had when he saw what Mineta was thinking. Annoyed and angered by it, Izuku teleported behind Mineta and hit him to the ground, making sure to make his head bleed.

Momo gasped at what Izuku did, Ochaco stared at Izuku in slight shock, Bakugo started laughing, and the others had different expressions. Kaminari was scared for the fact that Izuku just cause Mineta to start bleeding from one punch. Iida then said, "Midoriya! Why did you do that to Mineta?!" Izuku then whisper something into Iida's ear and Iida's eyes widened in shock. Then he said, "At least your action was justified for the sake of protecting your girlfriend."

"Owww…" Mineta groaned from where he lay on the ground. Ochaco immediately thought of what Mineta could've thought about so that it offended Izuku to the point he protected her. Whatever it was, Ochaco just walked up to Mineta, and kicked him in his family jewels. "OWWWW!" Mineta exclaimed as he curled into a ball.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Present Mic then said, "Alright, it's time of the fifth match of our Tournament! Will our next two contestants come down please come down."

Kaminari just ran out of the area, while the vine haired girl of Class 1B, Ibara Shiozaki, walked down instead of running.

Izuku then said, "Serves Mineta right."

Ochaco nodded. "This is one of reason why I love you."

"Good thing we got together before anyone could change our minds," Izuku grinned.

"Yeah," Ochaco said.

And the Kaminari vs Shiozaki match ended quickly. Shiozaki had binded Kaminari with her vine-hair, and Kaminari tried to break free by using the max voltage output he could currently use. That failed miserably for he was now braindead, and extremely stupid. Bardock saw that continuing the match would be stupid and declared Shiozaki the winner.

Izuku expected Shiozaki to win, but was a little confused when she said when Bardock declared her victorious, "I had the power of the lord on my side to answer my prayers and grant me the win."

Class 1A was confused for a while until Mina remember something from her match with Itsuka Kendo. "Oh yeah, I think Kendo said that Shiozaki was Christian or something like that when we were going to Recovery Girl's office," Mina recalled.

Nozuku registered that and realized the same thing. "Oh yeah, some people were religious here in Japan."

Izuku looked at Nozuku confused. "You know that why?"

"Because some of the people who were turned into Nomus had religions, and a few were actually Christians. Meaning they believe in the power of the Bible, and Jesus and such," Nozuku answered.

Katsuki then asked jokingly, "Should we get you a Bible then?"

Nozuku shook his head. "The last thing I need is something that has memes related to it. Which is something some other people had done when they weren't Nomus."

"Fair point," Katsuki said.

"Alright, will Tenya Iida and Mei Hatsume please come down to the arena!" Present Mic asked.

Katsuki then dropped the smile and frowned, hoping that Mei didn't try what she was originally planning when she fused with him.

Cause that would be the saddest fight in this Sports Festival.

* * *

**Well, it's December. So I guess Christmas and Yule are coming right around the corner (I'm Pegan, and Yule is the Pegan Christmas). So, without further ado, hope you leave a review, follow and favorite share this story with your friends, don't bother to watch Dragon Ball Z if you don't know what that show is cause then you might start liking it. And see you all later.**

**Oh, and that hit that Mineta recieved from Ochaco and Izuku was worth it.**


	17. Chapter17:最初のラウンドの終わり!「目的ではなく、原因についてです!」

**It's! About! To go! Down!**

**Izuku: Yeah, but let's just hope this isn't like the anime fight.**

**Haha, jokes on you cause it's not like the anime fight.**

**Katsuki: Good.**

**Indeed, my friends! Also we are nearing 80 follows and nearing 80 favorites! Soon, 100 follows and favorites will be hit and I include the names of those 100. Also found out, this story has been added to a community!**

**Izuku: Wait what?**

**Exactly! I check and saw it was apart of the community called "A Tiger's Flame". Tons of different fanfictions there, supposedly with everything. OC ships, polyamories and harems (do _not_ ask), and... well you all get the point.**

**Izuku: Should I be concerned?**

**If you value your imaginary life as my manager, which you do a terrible job at being one, then you shouldn't.**

**Izuku: Okay then.**

** Now, we're finishing up the Preliminary Rounds this chapter, and next chapter... well, some one's going to unleash their full power, in a Japan Shaking Showdown!**

**Izuku: Mei?**

**No.**

**Katsuki: Iida?**

**Also no.**

**Shinso: All Might?**

**Extreme Plus Ultra no. AND I'M NOT TELLING!**

**Please follow, favorite, and share with your friends and what not.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**(End of the First Round!)**

**最初のラウンドの終わり！**

**「目的ではなく、原因についてです！」**

**("It's not About the Purpose, but About the Cause! )**

* * *

**Hosu**

* * *

Ingenium was currently patroling the streets of Hosu, as he did on many occasions. He would rather be watching the UA Sports Festival, but as they say, "Duty before Passion". Never the less, he patrolled in order to ensure the peace of Hosu, and Japan.

Ingenium also took this time to reflect on his career as a hero. He's helped many people, inspired many people to become heroes, and also reformed a villain so he could live in society again. He wondered where the ex-villain might be, but that thought was put on hold as he heard somebody scream, which was quickly silenced. Curious, Ingenium ran towards where he heard the scream. When he arrived in a dark alley way, he already saw what he thought.

Another Pro was dead.

Ingenium saw that their throat was cut to the point it spewed blood rapidly, ending their life in seconds. Ingenium picked up the body, and attempted to walk out of the alley.

Keyword, 'attempted'.

A knife had stabbed him in the back of his leg, and Ingenium fell. He looked behind him and saw what he feared had killed the Pro-Hero he found here...

The Hero Killer Stain had killed the Pro, and now was probably going to kill Ingenium.

* * *

**Sports Festival**

* * *

Mei walked out into the arena with as many of her 'babies' as she could bring that would be useful for the fight against this speedster. From what she knew based of Iida's moveset, thanks to fusing with Katsuki, Iida used mainly melee based attacks. Said attacks mostly were kicks, but he used an occasional punch or two, and a Ki blast or two every now-and-then.

But if she was lucky, she could defeat him. She knew how he fought, and also knew how to counter. That made her victory easier.

But on the other hand, she didn't exactly have the strength of Katsuki or the Quirks of Katsuki. That meant she had to improvise.

Luckily, she was able to edit a few of her babies. Sure, they might back fire and explode randomly, but that helped her even a little. Iida could be blinded and startled, and she could move in for an attack. That meant she had some chances of winning.

"And on this side of the field, we have the only support student to make it this far in the UA Sports Festival in years, the one who fused with Katsuki Bakugo, it's Mei Hatsume of the Support Course!" Present Mic introduced.

"And on the other side of the field, we have the speedster of Class 1A, a student who was a hero from the start, and also is the younger brother of Ingenium, it's Tenya Iida of the Hero Course!" Present Mic introduced again.

Bardock looked at the two competitors and saw that both were ready to fight. "Alright, begin!" Bardock said.

Iida quickly dashed over towards Mei, hoping to end this in one attack. Mei had anticipated this, and jumped into the air. She then used a gauntlet she had on her right arm and fired an explosion in a attempt to replicate Katsuki's explosions and blind Iida. The attack worked and Iida was blinded for a few moments. Mei smirked and quickly came in for a punch to Iida's gut. She followed up with a kick to his back after sidestepping a kick he launched in retaliation. Iida was getting closer to the edge, and Mei was hoping to keep it that way.

Mei quickly used her jetpack she had to fly at Iida. He simply put his arms up to block whatever attack she planned on landing, but was surprised when Mei grabbed his arms and launched him towards the edge of the arena. Iida halted himself mid-air and almost was put of bounds.

Meanwhile, Power Loader was staring wide eyed at what he was witnessing. He had a student who was able to fight against a Hero Course student and have the upperhand. If he ever gets the chances, he would need to treat her for getting this far, and maybe even further if she beats Iida, and then beats Class 1B's Ibara Shiozaki.

Back to the fight, Iida was panting in exhaustion as he couldn't get a moment of breathing space. Mei kept launchings punches, kicks, several lunges, and even a few uppercuts. Iida may have has a form of superhuman training, but he wasn't a god. He would fall eventually, and that was coming soon if he didn't do something.

As Mei jumped away from an attack from Iida, she yelled loudly while facing Iida with her fingers spaced out and close to the sides of her face, "SOLAR FLARE!"

Iida was then blinded by a blinding light, blinding him and the half of the arena that was in his direction.

"AAAA! WHAT KIND OF MOVE WAS THAT?!" Someone from the stands exclaimed.

"I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE!" A mother said as she opened her eyes and saw only white.

"MY EYES!" A cameo character said.

Iida then felt something hit his stomach, and send him flying. He then hit a wall, on the edge of the arena, and also in out-of-bounds territory.

Mei then felt proud and happy. She then jumped into the air and yelled, "HELL YEAH!" She knew that was out of her character, but she still did it anyways.

What a good girl.

Izuku and Katsuki were surprised that she beat Iida. She had only several matches (and waiting periods though that was mainly because of Izuku's fight with Shinso and Shoto launching a giant glacier of ice due to being pissed off because his father talked to him about using his fire) to master Ki, and she only used Solar Flare. Izuku and Katsuki shared a look of surprise, and looked back at the arena. They had seen many things, but one of their students and peers beaten by a support student who had done no training what-so-ever and master Ki within roughly 2 hours, that earned the number 1 spot on that list. Izuku stared at Mei in shock because of her accomplishment, and Katsuki just kept rubbing his eyes and staring hoping he saw it wrong and repeating te process. Ochaco felt awkward standing next to Izuku, and just patted his pat and put her head on his shoulder. Kirishima (back from Recovery Girl's office from the nap he took after his win) was sure what to do to comfort his teacher/peer, and kept looking back and forth between Izuku and Katsuki.

Mei then walked out of the arena, and towards Iida, who was pulling himself out of the wall he was in.

Mei held her hand out towards him, a sign of good sportsmanship. Iida looked at her uncertain if he should. Mei then said, "At least I gave you a real fight, instead of what I had originally planned. And trust me, you wouldn't have liked it." That seemed to give Iida a reason to shake her hand, and so he shook her hand.

"Wow, talk about an awesome and mind blowing fight!" Present Mic said as the two students left the arena. "We might have a new redord soon, if Mei Hatsume of the Support Course can make it to the Semi-Finals!"

Aizawa nodded. "That might actually happen. Due to her fusing with Bakugo, she developed a new resolve for this tournament, and also has gained new skills that a Quirkless person would want to have just to be called special, or even Quirked. Sadly, advice like that can't be given out, which means that people will try and take the information by force." Aizawa smirked. "Sadly, the information is so dangerously well guarded that the person might actually have problems even getting close to the point where they could interogate Izuku or Katsuki for it."

Present Mic nodded towards that statement. "Honestly, when they become Heroes, they practically will aready be in the top 3 just do to how many people they can save and how many villains they could beat with one punch."

"True," Aizawa agreed.

* * *

**Hosu**

* * *

Tensei was now lying on the ground, and so far, his predicament wasn't looking so good.

The Hero Killer walked up to Tensei Iida, and held his sword right above him. "Hmph, you did well for a fake hero in a fight against me, but you're a fake through and through."

Tensei chuckled. The Hero killer faltered, "What so funny? The fact that you're about to die like all of the other fakes I killed?"

"No," Ingenium said. "Just the fact that I have a family that would be waiting for me to come home, and also people out there who still need to be saved." Tensei then said, "Oh well, I'll watch over them in the next life... Right Stain?"

Stain was a little surprised by those last words. The family part Stain might not've understood, but this Hero said that there were people out there who needed to be saved. Stain slowly put down his sword, and stared with interest at the Hero. "Huh... looks like I got the wrong hero..." Stain resheethed his sword. He then grabbed Ingenium and put his back against a wall, and then pulled put bandages.

Ingenium was confused. "Why are you appling bandages to me? I thought I was a fake to you..." He asked.

Stain finished bandaging the hero and said, "I'm trying to kill all fake heroes, heroes in it for money, fame, and popularity. They don't want anything but those, which makes them fakes to me."

"Then what to you is a true hero?" Ingenium asked.

"A hero not in it for money, fame, or popularity, but in it to save the innocent and stop the villains without a reward in exchange, a hero who cares not for the popularity they get by defeating a villain that caused much damage or because they're the number one hero... like All Might..." Stain answered, looking to the sky and seeing a cloud that looked like All Might. "All Might is a true hero, and only he is worthy of killing me, or defeating me."

Ingenium still couldn't move his legs or arms yet, so he asked, "How long am I going to be paralyzed for?"

Stain then said, "Depends on your blood type."

With that, Stain parkoured out of the alleyway, and Ingenium felt his legs and arms again and could move them. Ingenium stood and wondered, '_What is your main goal... Stain._'

As Stain parkoured towards his Hosu Safe House, he landed in an allyway, several blocks from Ingenium's location. Stain then stood to catch his breath for he wasn't a superhuman individual as he appeared, and started to pace to see if he might have a clear shot of running towards his safe house when he saw a little girl crying, with bandages all over her arms and legs.

"Hey, you okay little girl?" Stain asked as he stepped towards the girl and saw more details.

For starters, she was wearing a white dress with no imagination to it, for it was just as blank as a uncolored canvas. The little girl had white hair, and red eyes. She had a small yellow horn on the left side of her forehead, that looked simply like a bumb.

As the girl looked up, she quickly scooted away in fright, due to Stain suddenly appearing and due to all the swords and knifes he had. "P-please... st-stay away," she said.

"Woah woah, it's okay," Stain reassured as he put up his hands, "I'm not here to hurt you. I just saw you and you look like you were hurt and not taken care of very well. What's the matter, and where are your parents?"

The little girl looked at the ground and said, "Mama left me to the bird people after Papa died..." Stain was surprised by the abandonment part, but then the girl said, "I just ran away from the bird people, and they might try to find me soon if I don't go back to them, and people might..." She started to tear up again.

Stain then ran to the girl and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at Stain as he said, "It's going to be okay, I'll look after you. My safe house is just a block away, so I should be able to get you there before they find you, and they wouldn't dare mess with me." Stain the pn picked her up and asked, "What's your name?"

The girl then said, "I'm... I'm Eri."

Stain smiled, "Well then, let's go to my house for a while, and I can get you something to eat and drink. And a new pair of clothes and bandages." Then they walked to the safe house of Stain, and nobody saw them enter it.

* * *

**UA Sports Festival**

* * *

Apotheosis was now standing outside the arena at the enterance, with the Titan robots he brought from his world. He knew that no one bothered to attack now during the UA Sports Festival in his world, but he could never be too safe. Especially with what he learned from Izuku durong their chat awhile back. Felt like an hour or so in that small pocket dimension Izuku opened so they could share information, but was five seconds in his own world.

Apotheosis then looked towards the TV screen that was above the entrance and saw that the final Preliminaries match was about to happen. Apotheosis smirked as he saw that this was just like it was in the match up for this fight in his world, making it a slighy bit more enjoyable if Ochaco won.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" Present Mic exclaimed. "Prepare for the final Prelims fight!" The crowd cheered. "On one side of the arena, we have the gravity remover, the first female Ki user of UA, it's Ochaco Uraraka!"

Ochaco smiled as she waked onto the arena a d watched as her opponent came.

"On the otherside, we have the boy of explosions, the boy with six quirks, and is one of the UA Siper Saiyans, it's Katsuki Bakugo!"

Bakugo walked onto the stage, and grinned as he prepared himself for this fight.

"BEGIN!" Bardock yelled, as the two took their fighting stances.

The two charged at each other, and started to begin their fight. Most people couldn't keep up, but some actually saw the fight as Bakugo tried to keep some distance by firing Ki blasts, which Ochaco countered. Ochaco lunged towards Katsuki with her fist clenched ready for a Ki-infused punch. Katsuki put his arms in a defense postition, but didn't see that Ochaco teleported above him and he got hit into the arena ground, causing some tiles to rise into the air. Ochaco smirked, and teleported on top of him and pelted him with a series of fast punches that all hit Katsuki.

Katsuki spat up blood and grabbed Ochaco and threw her. He jumped to the opposite side of the arena and started to catch his breath. Ochaco landed in the otherside of the arena and caught her breathe as well after she slowed her self down with one hand, which was now bleeding.

Katsuki decided it was time to end this fight. "Well done... *pant* *pant*... but it won't be enough!" Katsuki surrounded himself in a yellow arua and went Siper Saiyan. He then jumped into the air and produced a scythe of orange Ki. He then cut through the air which produced a Ki blast towards Ochaco, who countered his Ki blast with a stronger energy wave. All in vain however, as Katsuki powered up and surrounded him self in another aura on top of his Super Saiyan transformation. He now had orange markings all over his body that also seemed to go over his clothes. "SUPER SAIYAN FULL COWLING 100%!" He yelled and started to power up even more and surround his right arm in Ki.

Ochaco realized he was going to end this in rhat one blow. She laced her left arm in Ki, and then as Katsuki charged, she lunged towards him.

The fists the collided, and niether seemed to be budging. Then both gritted their teeth as the arena around then literally was destroyed by the pressure of power they we producing. Bardock even had to shield himself from the pressure they produced.

"THIS MIGHT JUST BE THE CRAZIEST MATCH OF THE PRELIMS YET FOLKS!" Present Mic exclaimed as another tile hit the window of his booth. "DEAR GOD AIZAWA, WHAT DO YOU FEED THESE KIDS?!"

"Don't know, but it's definitely not drugs," Aizawa replied as he sheltered himself in his sleeping bag.

The two stidents then started to power up for the advantage to beat the other. "**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Then the ground under them gave way, and dust rose.

The pressure stopped, and everyone could finally rest. Bardock squinted to try and see who was standing, when he saw a figure holding another figure.

The dust cleared to reveal Katsuki holding Ochaco's by the collor of her UA uniform, which was destroyed. Both of their outfits were destroyed, and they both had many cuts as Ochaco's backup plan had activated when she fell unconscious. Katsuki then let go of her, and he said, "Plus! Ultra..." Katsuki fell next to Ochaco unconscious.

"Katsuki Bakugo wins!" Bardock announced as the medic bots came to take them to Recovery Girl's office, declaring the Prelims over.

* * *

**I changed my mind. It's my power, and not his!**

**If anyone's going to win this Sports Festival, it's going to be the master of the Elements, me!**


	18. Chapter 18: 決して忘れられない戦い！ エレメンタルマスター！

**So last time… yes, I made a few references to DBZ… and had a cameo line.**

**Izuku: I am disappointed in you.**

**But it was funny when I thought about it. Also, Super Saiyan Katsuki was supposed to be Fused Zamasu while Ochaco was supposed to be Super Vegito Blue.**

**Izuku: I think they understood that.**

**And if they didn't?**

**Izuku: I pity them.**

**Katsuki: Um, Dekiru?**

**Izuku: Yes?**

**Katsuki: Cut him some slack. Do you remember when you first became his manager?**

**Izuku: When the BETA Story, My Dragon Ball Heroes, was made. Yeah, so?**

**Katsuki: He's atoning for that story, for how stupid, and how under thought it was. I mean, just throwing in Eri like that in the middle of it. That was-**

**Izuku: He did that last chapter.**

**Katsuki: Oh… yeah he did that.**

**Well Eri is a more favorable character, so I kinda wanted to introduce her now. Plus, I really couldn't care much about the Overhaul Arc.**

**And now we're rambling. Great… So, I guess you can go read the story now, while I go and prepare for this epic battle after we see what Stain is up to with Eri.**

**And when you get to the end, I'll be explaining what the end of the last chapter meant.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**(A Batle The Will Never Be Forgotten!)**

**決して忘れられない戦い！ **

**エレメンタルマスター！**

**(Elemental Master!)**

* * *

**Hosu**

* * *

Stain sat Eri down on the sofa in the small living room in the safe house he had. After he did that, he took off his sheathed sword, and sheathed knives and set them on his weapon rack. The amount of blades he had made Eri nervous, but when he came back with a glass of water and a first-aid kit, she relaxed a little.

Stain set the glass on a small side table, and started to unbandage Eri's legs, which has scars from something sharp. Stain was concerned. "Okay, Eri. Please tell me everything that's happened, and I might be able to help you depending on how you explain and describe it," Stain asked, hoping to get an answer as to why she had scars on her legs, and presumably her arms as well.

"Um… I guess it started after Papa died," Eri began. "Papa was in front of me one moment and then he was just gone. Mama yelled at me and then the bird people came. Mama didn't know who they were but just said, 'Take her, she's a monster'. The bird people then grabbed me and hurt me…" Eri subconsciously grabbed her arms, the parts that still has bandages on them.

Stain realized that there was a deeper meaning to this, and it was a meaning that if it were revealed, that people would realize how much this girl has been through, and seen, and felt.

Stain patted her head, shocking Eri out of her dark memories of what she's been through. "Then I'll be the person who will take care of you. Like a real father." Stain smiled. "I'll even train you to defend yourself in case you ever have to defend yourself in this society. There are many people out there who kill just for fun, but others who kill because of motives and convictions." Stain stood and grabbed Eri and lifted her into the air. "I'll make sure you can save yourself, when there is no one who can save you, and when you need to save someone yourself."

Stain put Eri down on the sofa, and gave her the glass of water from earlier that was still sitting on top of the small table right next to him. Eri drank it, and Stain went to the kitchen. He brought back some snacks. He hadn't stocked up on much yet, but he had a few from the last city safe house. A granola bar, some beef jerky (teriyaki flavor), and a slice of pumpkin pie that was a welcoming gift into Hosu by the person who Stain "politely" asked for the safe house. Eri ate the granola bar, ate a bit of the pumpkin pie, and also had a few pieces of Stain's teriyaki flavored beef jerky.

Eri swallowed the beef jerky and said to Stain, "Thank you."

Stain nodded. "You've been through a lot. I'm supposed to be a hero on my own terms, and helping you fits into those terms." Stain sat down next to Eri and turned on the TV. "Now, let's see what's happening in the UA Sports Festival. I heard it was broadcasting live right now."

* * *

**UA Sports Festival**

* * *

"And now! We are back after fixing this window, and fixing the arena. As well as giving free food, drinks, and also goggles because of the chances of more dust rising in these next fights exceeding 50%!" Present Mic listed. All of which, we true things. They gave all the people who were here goggles, food, and drinks just because of the last fight between Katsuki and Ochaco, who were still in the infirmary.

"So to start things off, in this corner," Present Mic began as the sky darkened and a green spot light shined on one pathway to the arena. "It's the Saiyan of Class 1A, the Kaioken and Super Saiyan dual wielder, and the only one here with an alternate version of himself from another dimension. It's Izuku Midoriya!" Izuku then stepped into the spotlight, looked up into the sky and saw Apotheosis making the sky darken with his Infinity Gauntlet, and nodded at him.

"But in the other corner, we have the coldest yet also hottest man in here, son of the Number 2 Pro Hero of Japan, and the only person to fuse with Isuku during this tournament. It's Shoto Todoroki!" Like with Izuku, a spot light that was half red and half white appeared, and Shoto walked to the arena.

The two made it to the arena, and the lights faded as the sky lightened up, and returned to normal. Bardock stood still and weighed the possibilities of who would win. Izuku had more experience and was stronger than Shoto, but Shoto had fire and ice that had some chances of nullifying any Ki blasts that go his way.

Bardock wasn't sure about this match, but sighed. "Begin!" He shouted before backflipping away from the arena and flew into the air to watch.

Izuku and Shoto glared at each other. Izuku was sure that he didn't need to bother with giving the, "use you full power!" speech. But he was ready to use it if it came to it. Shoto, meanwhile, just clenched his fists as he thought about what he saw from Izuku's life. Being born with 6 quirks, getting a actually sixth due to one being teachable to all and not exclusive to him. Shoto then went over all of Izuku's stances, his moves, and how to counter them all.

For a moment, the arena was waiting in anticipation for them to start fighting, and from the intensity of the situation. Then Shoto said, "I've made my decision, Midoriya. It's my power, and not his! And besides…" He paused, and then tiles started to crack and rise around Shoto, causing the crowd's eyes (and even Endeavor's eyes too) to widen as an aura that changed as constantly that it looked like a rainbow that had its color went down to the lower level of the rainbow (purple-blue, blue-green, green-yellow, etc.), and his hair going wild. Then Shoto said, "If anyone's going to win this Sports Festival, it's going to be the master of the Elements, me!"

That moment, the tiles cracked on the arena, and dust rose rapidly, and transformed into a rainbow dust cloud. Bardock shielded his face from it as a strong wind blew from Shoto's position, as did Izuku. Everyone, minus Izuku, was shocked at what was going on. Endeavor was most of all. '_Have I've been tricked?_' He thought. '_Did Rei and Shoto lie to me about what his quirk really was? Or… was this from fusing with that Midoriya boy?_'

The dust then cleared, and the crazy winds stopped. Then, everyone saw what had happened to Shoto.

Instead of his red hair being red, it was yellow. His white hair was now black also. His left burn-scarred eye was now pure white, and his right eye was pure black. Shoto even had dark black markings hugging to his skin and outfit on his right side, with light white markings on his left side. (To Shoto's view on left and right.)

Izuku didn't know that Shoto changed when he used the other bits of his Quirk, so this surprised Izuku. Everybody was shocked at this.

Shoto chose that moment to fire a black ball at Izuku, who caught it, but felt it go through him. Izuku didn't know what happened, until he felt an invisible force hit his stomach and send him back. Izuku was confused, and Shoto fired more of the black balls. Izuku merely teleported behind Shoto, and dodged them all. Shoto guessed this would happen and hit Izuku with the back of his fist, causing Izuku to stumble. Shoto then made a white ball appear and slammed it into Izuku's chest. Izuku felt this one, and it exploded, sending Izuku into the air. Izuku recovered, and went Super Saiyan. He charged Shoto and fired several Ki blasts that went towards him. Shoto was busy dodging them when Izuku hit him in the chest with his right knee. Shoto went tumbling across the arena, and Izuku followed him quickly. Izuku then laced his right fist in Ki as he lunged towards Shoto to finish this fight in one blow.

Shoto, however, just seemed to melt in a blinding light and disappeared. Izuku was confused, and looked around, sensing for Shoto's Ki. He was then struck by lightning, and felt his nerves slightly fry. The bolt left and Izuku felt that his hair and clothes were singed.

Izuku looked in front of him and saw that Shoto had changed again. This time, Shoto's left side had a yellow-orange hair and seemed to generate small amounts of lightning that struck around his body but only on the left side, while his right side had grey hair, and was flying around like crazy.

Shoto smiled. "This is my Wind and Lightning mode. I'll fight you for real, Izuku!"

Izuku smirked, and let his aura flow around him. Izuku got into his stance and took a deep breath. He then tried to focus on keeping his Ki inside himself, and try to make it not leak from his body. Izuku managed this, and charged at Shoto and the two began another round of fighting.

The sky then got suddenly dark and was filled with dark clouds. Izuku and Shoto just kept attacking each other and paid no attention to what was going on around them. The sky then started to have lightning strike the arena of the two competitors, and the tiles rose and fell, singed and broken. Bardock was staring in awe at the two students.

Until Izuku was on the arena and Shoto was in the air.

Izuku then surged his hands towards Shoto, in a familiar cupped position. "Ka… Me…" Izuku began, which made Bardock realize what he was about to do.

"Oh s*******," Bardock said. He went to Super Saiyan 3 and yelled at Cementoss, "Quickly! Make a barrier to surround the civilians! This attack might hurt them!" Cementoss then realized the situation and incased himself in a cement dome, and seemed to raise a cement dome to protect the civilians that were spectating this battle.

"Ha… Me…" Izuku nearly finished.

Shoto then seemed to merge all of his elements he had control over into one attack. "**ELEMENTAL HAVOC!**" He yelled as he threw the ball at Izuku, which went towards him as a rainbow beam of elements.

"**HAAAAAAAAA**!" Izuku yelled as he fired the Kamehameha at Shoto.

The beams collided and an enormous wind pressure built up. If anyone were to look at the arena from outside it, they would see what looked like a tornado and hurricane hybrid emerging from the middle, similar to when All Might used a Detroit Smash in the anime.

Izuku and Shoto were struggling to gain power over the beams, that was until Izuku felt it. He felt a surge of unworldly power, and he increased the power input into the beam. The Kamehameha turned red, and overpowered Shoto's attack. The Kamehameha engulfed Shoto, and Shoto thought, '_Is this… where I'm defeated?_'

The beams erupted when Bardock sent a Ki pressure into the attack and the beam exploded. The sky cleared and it was bright and sunny again.

"Eraser…" Present Mic said with his eyes wide opened to the point you could see his actual eyes.

"Yes..?" Aizawa asked while staring with his own eyes wide opened as well from that power displayed.

"You're students are monsters."

"I think I learned that when Izuku and Katsuki sent the baseballs I gave them to space."

"THEY SENT THEM TO WHERE?!"

The dust that rose had cleared and Cementoss lowered the cement barriers, so the crowd could see what was going on. And in the stage, the person standing was…

"IZUKU MIDORIYA PROCEEDS TO THE SEMI-FINALS!" Bardock yelled as he went back to his base form. Shoto was lying unconscious in the grass outside of the arena. Izuku smiled and fell unconscious… again.

Bardock smiled at Izuku, and felt proud for some unusual reason. '_Well… good job on getting to taste God Ki… Izuku_.' Bardock thought.

* * *

**You know, maybe I don't really need to explain the words from the end of last chapter that much, but I guess I'll tell you the deeper meaning behind it.**

**So a long time ago, I thought of something similar to Jump Force, just a more travel around based version. So I later thought about a game similar to Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Seven Deadly Sins: Grand Cross, and Dragon Ball Legends. One of those summoning games that had story and events too. So I eventually thought of a game based off of those, but with many more animes besides the Shoten Jump animes. **

**However, the idea just simply died down and ended, and I discarded the idea. However, the words from last chapter were, in the end, just another Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle reference, being one of the quotes that happen when they tease a new Dokkan Event and Sumon that would be coming soom.**

**So that's really all here is too it. I'm actually sorry about the chapter being shorter, but I wasn't in a writing mood. Also, I started yet another story.**

**Four stories that I have to update now... great. Oh well, see you all after Christmas. Or Hanukah if you celebrate that.**


	19. Chapter 19: 準決勝を終了します！ 将来の計画のために道を開く！

**Aw Jesus, I'm late!**

**Izuku: Finally, you worked up the will to write another chapter.**

**Yeah… Sorry guys. And welcome to the New Year… I guess.**

**Katsuki: Any reason why we didn't get a chapter in so long?**

**I was writing chapters for two different stories, and also didn't know what to write for this chapter that I would not regret later on. Luckily, I'm back for the 80 followers of this story. Thank you all who have stayed around after the moments of… randomness, in Chapters 3, 4, 7, and maybe 10 if that seemed weird to you guys.**

**Now then, let us begin this chapter and get ready for the rest of the quarterfinals!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**(Finish the Semifinals!)**

**準決勝を終了します！**

**将来の計画のために道を開く！**

**(Paving The Way For Future Plans!)**

* * *

Everybody felt the power and sheer will of the last battle, and were surprised by the outcome of the last fight. Most expected a draw, but when Izuku won… it was simple intense.

Bardock now waited while Cementoss fixed the arena, and now pondered on the results of the last fight. Shoto had showed that there was more to his quirk than anyone's, besides Izuku and Katsuki's quirks. While Bardock didn't think much about it, he noticed that Shoto could actually be some sort of avatar, or something. At least that's what Bardock thought Kakarot called himself in that one world where Kakarot could control fire, water, ice, and wind. He'd need a refresher, though that would come later. Now, Bardock needed to issue the next fight as Cementoss finished fixing the arena.

"Now, can Mina Ashido and Eijiro Kirishime please come to the-" Bardock began, but was interrupted.

"I forfeit!" Mina yelled from the stands. The crowd simply blinked, and Bardock stared at her confused until remembering that Kirishima was able to use Ki and that his Red Riot Unbreakable state was invincible until it wore off.

"Um, okay then! Will Ibara Shiozaki and Mei Hatsume please come to the field!" Bardock yelled as he called in the next fighters.

"Alright!" Present Mic exclaimed. "In one side of the field, we have the only religious student of UA, the vine-haired Christian of Class 1B, it's Ibara Shiozaki!" Class 1B clapped, along with some claps from the crowd though there were few.

"But in the other corner, we have the last Support Student, the tinkerer turned into a fighter for a short amount of time until this festival is over, it's Mei Hatsume of the Support Course!" Present Mic exclaimed.

"Are you ready?" Mei asked, with a hint of Bakugo's pride lingering in her voice.

"Oh yes, and the lord will help me win, as I've prayed to him," Shiozaki said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand begin!" Bardock announced.

Mei wasted no time, and lunged forward and dealt a swift kick to Shiozaki's stomach. She then placed her foot on the Christian's stomach and delivered a backflipped kick to Shiozaki's face. She then spun, and her back now faced the unconscious Christian.

The battle was over in 5 seconds.

"Wow, I didn't get to comment on anything," Present Mic said. "Sad that Shiozaki didn't get to do anything. She needed a bit of attention."

"She can make it up next year, and later on throughout the years here at UA," Aizawa said. "She looks like a good student, though might have won if Mei didn't know anything from Bakugo's memories. That's what defeated Shiozaki before the battle even began."

"Wow, great analysis Eraserhead!" Present Mic complimented. "You might rival Izuku when he analyzes a situation. And he knows how to analyze a situation, especially a war."

"You teach English to my students, what the hell are you talking about?" Aizawa questioned.

"I have my sources, unlike you," Present Mic retorted.

Aizawa looked at Present Mic confused, but shrugged. They could… "talk" about it later.

Bardock then said, "Okay, will Fumikage Tokoyami and Katsuki Baukgo please come to the field."

Two minutes later, they arrived… though only Tokoyami did.

"Alright on one side, we have two-in-one package, the man with a sentient quirk, and the more... dark warrior. Here's Fumikage Tokoyami and Dark Shadow!" Present Mic introduce.

"And on the other side, we have… wait, where's Bakugo?" Present Mic asked, seeing no Bakugo on the field. And then his phone rang, prompting him to answer it. "Um… Hello?"

"YOU WILL PUT THIS MATCH ON HOLD, THE BOY BARELY EVEN HAD ENOUGH TIME TO REST!" Recovery Girl yelled on the other side of the line, which allowed her to be heard in the arena.

"Okay okay, sheesh," Present Mic said. "Well, you heard the medic. Now we will have a break until Bakugo is ready to come back onto the field to fight, so everyone can use the restroom, get more snacks and drinks, or leave to go to something important that involves family."

Bardock then sighed as he went to Recovery Girl's office.

Bardock entered the office and saw that Izuku, Shoto, Ochaco, and Katsuki were conscious, but wrapped in bandages. They had some wrapped on their head, but Bardock didn't know if they had anymore besides from on their arms. Katsuki was being stubborn and trying to get out of the bed he was currently in.

"Stop moving boy! You need rest!" Recovery Girl ordered.

"I have a match and I'm going to fight, whether I'm in bandages or not!" Katsuki retorted.

Bardock simply chuckled, and altered everyone to his presence in the room. "You reminded me of Kakarot after he fought with Vegeta and Nappa in one of the dimensions I traveled to. He was still trying to train even while he was in bandages, and he was always ready to fight," Bardock reminisced.

"Wait, isn't Kakarot Goku's Saiyan name?" Ochaco asked Izuku.

Izuku nodded. "Yeah, it's the name that Goku was given on Planet Vegeta. Though when Bardock sent Goku to Earth due to his visions, a martial artist named Gohan found Goku who had bumped his head on a rock at the time, with the small amount of his Saiyan memories being lost. Gohan named Kakarot Goku, and then Goku lived with Gohan after that in the middle of nowhere on a mountain, I believe named Mount Pazou. Though Goku called Gohan 'Grandpa Gohan' and they became their own little family."

"Until Kakarot turned into a Great Ape and killed Gohan, leaving Kakarot to fend for himself with what Gohan had taught him," Bardock added.

"Wow," Ochaco said. "Seems like Goku's been through a lot."

"What gave it away? Me sending Kakarot away so he could bump his head and live away from the reign of Frieza, or him killing his own caretaker and forcing himself to live in the wild with the Four-Star Dragon Ball?" Bardock asked sarcastically.

"Both," Ochaco answered.

"Whatever," was all Bardock said. He turned to Recovery Girl, "So, how long until he's healed?" Bardock asked while pointing at Bakugo.

"Hmm… Roughly 10 minutes, give or take," she answered.

"I guess I'll pay Shinso a visit then," Bardock said. "He needs to know something that I think might be important for later on events."

With that, Bardock took his leave, leaving the nurse and patients to wonder what he was going to tell Shinso.

"So, anyone up for a game of Uno while we wait?" Recovery Girl asked while pulling out a Uno deck.

* * *

Shinso sat in the section of the arena where his class, Class 1C, currently sat while also having his classmates give him congratulations and their take on the matter of his match, seeing as he got out only during Izuku and Shoto's match (mainly due to a certain OFA user pulling out a Super Saiyan Kaioken form).

"Come on man, you gotta tell us how you did all that weird s***!" One of the male students said to Shinso. "You might as well be Heor Course material with that! Probably would get you into Class 1A too, where the best heroes are made from the training they do."

Another male student nodded, "Yeah, that's also where that Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo are from. Those two are nuts!"

"Rumor has it that they both were born with 6 quirks, which is probably why their so strong," a female student informed.

"Probably," male student 1 said.

Shinso smiled at these students. "Well, I'll tell you all this," he got his classmates' attention, "I'm going to try and make it into Class 1A, and become the hero that people need me to be. The hero who saves the lives of the innocent, the one who takes down the villains swiftly without many casualties, and the one who will pass on my own sensei's teachings." Shinso looked into the sky, at the clouds that passed overhead. "Because I only made it this far with his help, and teachings."

"Hey, Shinso," a voice called out. The students of Class 1C turned and saw Bardock standing in the doorway to the exit of the Class 1C seating area. Bardock was looking directly at Shinso. "I need to talk to you for a second."

Shinso got up from his seat and walked to Bardock, who motioned to walk with him away from Class 1C.

They walked down a hallway, and Bardock opened a door in the hallway. He and Shinso went in, and Shinso then realized he was inside Principal Nezu's office, or makeshift office since it was temporary for the festival.

"Aw, why hello there Young Shinso!" Nezu said cheerfully. "Please, sit down." He motioned to the chair in front of him and Shinso sat in it, while Bardock leaned against a wall.

"So, I believe you're wondering why you are in this here room with me, your Sensei, and also your own self," Nezu said, saying exactly what Shinso was thinking.

"Am I… in trouble or something?" Shinso asked cautiously.

"No! In fact, I've talked with the teachers of Class 1A and 1B, and asked if there was any student in particular in their classes that they think should be transferred out of the class for a student they think is worthy of a position in that class as their student," Nezu explained. Shinso's eyes widened as he realized what this means, or what he hopes it means. "Class 1B's teachers said nothing was wrong with the students they have, though a few other students from other courses have caught their eye throughout the festival. But Class 1A's teachers have said that one student in particular is being a bother and also antagonizing their students with his inappropriate movements and decisions he decides to make. As well as that he has thoughts that a few students in particular are very mad about, though one in particular is extremely mad sense that student is dating one of the girls in the class and finds Mineta's thoughts as disrespectful and also offensive to him and his girlfriend."

Shinso stood up now as he felt his excitement building up. Nezu continued. "Needless to say, we are considering the removal of a student from Class 1A, and we are considering having you replace him as the new student because of the power and performance you have shown during the festival." Shinso then got on his knees as he still looked at Nezu, with Shinso's eyes starting to water.

"Hitoshi Shinso," Nezu said, "Would you like to be transferred over to Class 1A, and become a Hero Course student?"

Shinso then felt the tears run lose as his happiness for becoming a hero like he always wanted was finally happening and also coming true. He then felt his body lean forward and placed his good arm (his right arm, since his left was in a cast and also needed a while to heal before he could do any serious training with Bardock or anyone, doctor's orders) on the floor and started sobbing uncontrollably. He then looked up at the ceiling and screamed happily.

"I'M GOING TO BECOME A HERO!" Shinso yelled, a smile on his face and tears at the same time.

Nezu then looked at Bardock. "I also would like to see if you would like to become an assistant teacher for the Hero Training class that Class 1A will have with All Might. Would you like to?"

Bardock smirked. "I'll help out. Plus, if any villains try to attack the class… they got a visit to the hospital and jail coming shortly after," Bardock said.

Nezu smiled. "Wonderful! I'll inform the Class 1A and 1C teachers about this after the festival. It will be great to know that some changes might be suitable for some!"

"What about that student I'll replace?" Shinso asked.

"Oh, he'll be expelled, since Aizawa said that the student was a pain to even control and was also making these comments that made Aizawa less keen on keeping him in the class," Nezu explained. "Aizawa was on a very tight rope with the student's comments and gestures and also attempts at… we'll just leave it at, things. That rope has expired, and also is gone. The student will be expelled as of the first day back from UA, and also have to find another school to enter if he wishes to be a hero."

Bardock nodded, and Shinso did as well. Shinso bowed to Nezu and said, "Thank you, Principle Nezu."

"Your welcome Shinso," Principle Nezu said. "You may go now."

The two then left, and as they walked back towards Shinso's class's seating area, they encountered Bakugo.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Bakugo asked.

"We just had a talk with Principal Nezu," Shinso said with a smile. "Just be ready on the first day back when school resumes." Shinso and Bardock said no more as they walked towards Shinso's class's seating area, leaving Bakugo confused.

"Man, that was confusing," Bakugo thought aloud. He then continued towards the locker room where he would be preparing himself for his match against Tokoyami.

Bakugo already knew the ins and outs of Tokoyami's Quirk, so simply producing light would be easy enough to defeat Dark Shadow. All he needed to do was either use Solar Flare, or just go Super Saiyan. Maybe even fire a Ki blast with the purpose of blinding, and not inflicting damage.

He had his plan, and was then walking out towards the field.

"Alright, take 2!" Aizawa said to Present Mic as this would be the actual match of Bakugo vs Tokoyami.

"Okay then. To recap on one side, we have two-in-one package, the man with a sentient quirk, and the more dark themed warrior. Here's Fumikage Tokoyami and Dark Shadow! Again!" Present Mic introduced again, as Tokoyami just smiled. "But on the other side, we have the explosive dive bomber, the blond Saiyan warrior in base form, and also maybe is one of the strongest students at UA, we got Katsuki Bakugo!"

"You ready to fight?" Bakugo asked Tokoyami while both took a fighting stance.

"I'm ready to fight, with Dark Shadow right by my side!" Tokoyami answered determinedly.

"Alright then fighters," Apotheosis said, standing where Bardock would stand which confused everybody, "BEGIN! Also, I'm taking over for Bardock as he wanted a longer break, so I am here."

"Man, this is one crazy day," Bakugo mumbled to himself.

Tokoyami wasted no time in rushing towards Bakugo and having Dark Shadow come out to deliver a single punch at Bakugo.

The punch didn't land.

Bakugo was still looking at Apotheosis when he gained a white-gray aura and also dodged the punch from Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow's eyes widened in surprise, along with Tokoyami. Bakugo then placed a Ki blast on Dark Shadow's stomach and launched him into Tokoyami, launching them out of bounds, and winning without damaging the opponent any more than needed (mainly because he was scolded by Recovery Girl to not damage them more than needed, or even at all).

"Wow, that was quick," Apotheosis said. "Um, Katsuki Bakugo proceeds to the semifinals!"

"Well, talk about a quick win, right Eraser?" Present Mic commented.

"Yeah, but it was probably something to do with not damaging his opponent anymore than needed. That, and Recovery Girl can be terrifying at times, even if Bakugo can blow up cities in seconds," the underground hero said.

"Yeah," Present Mic agreed. "Well, we'll take an hour long break, and then we'll commence the semifinals fight of this tournament!"

The crowd cheered and everyone then took the time to prepare themselves for this next fight.

The first match of Izuku vs Kirishima, then Mei vs Katsuki, would be maybe the most intense matches yet.

* * *

**Stain's Hideout**

* * *

"Wow," Stain said as he stared at the TV, impressed by the fight of Bakugo vs Tokoyami. "Those kids might actually prove hard to take down if they aren't true heroes."

Eri was confused by what Stain said about "true heroes", but even she was in awe by Bakugo's power. Though she was in awe by Bakugo's power, she was frightened by Tomoyami's appearance and how he looked a lot like the Eight Precepts of Death's masks… and how he reminded her of Overhaul.

Stain looked at Eri. "Well, I suppose we should try and find you a place to stay that would be able to protect you. Maybe UA would be a good place to drop you off so they can help you," Stain said.

"UA?" Eri questioned. She had never really heard of UA.

"Hm, you don't know what UA is?" Stain asked. When Eri nodded, Stain felt a need to explain what UA is. "UA is one of the best hero schools in Japan, and also happens to have the true Pro-Hero there as a teacher. Plus, if those kids that destroyed the arena on multiple occasions, the stranger with the gauntlet, and the man in the battle suit are true heroes and have a will of justice and aren't heroes for the money and fame, then you might as well be guaranteed to be safe there."

"Do you… really think so?" Eri asked.

"Positive. And while I'm not confident that a villain will try to attack UA, since that's happened once, like 2 weeks ago, they have enough firepower to stop a villain attack," Stain answered. "After the festival, I'll drop you off at UA while explaining that you were abused by villains. Okay?" Eri nodded, and Stain smiled.

He was going to protect this little girl as best as he can, and was not going to fail.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! I didn't know how I wanted this chapter to go, and this chapter was somewhat important. And to recap, Shinso's getting into Class 1A after the Tournament Arc, Izuku vs Kirishima and Mei vs Katsuki will (hopefully) happen next chapter, and also Stain's going to be Eri's father until UA resumes school again.**

**I feel like Ultra Instinct needed to be remembered for this chapter, as that will be the very key in the finals, for what I have planned.**


	20. Chapter 20: 準決勝の始まり！ 黒い瞳の出現

**Well… the 20th chapter has arrived.**

**Izuku: Wow, it's 12 in the morning.**

**You bet it is, and I'll get it out to my viewers even if I have taken a long time to get this out! Even if I don't like this but deem it alright.**

**Katsuki: You sure that's not another way to just say you're tired.**

**Screw you. I'm trying to think of Fanfiction ideas outside of this. Hell, I might juggle a fourth Fanfiction, if we include my other two fanfictions, if people want me to make a new PURE MHA fanfic involving Deku as a main character and such.**

**Izuku: I feel like something bad is about to happen.**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER SO I CAN GET SOME SLEEP!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**(Beginning the Semi-Finals!)**

**準決勝の始まり！**

**黒い瞳の出現**

**(Appearance of the Black Eyes)**

* * *

**UA Sports Festival Arena**

* * *

The break was halfway through, and Bardock now stood in the arena with his eyes. He enjoyed letting the open air breeze touch his skin and ruffle his hair, and it also reminded him of when he and his squadron were relaxing after destroying the life on a planet earlier than expected. Those were the days.

Bardock honestly could go ahead and start destroying life on any planet, and he could get away with it. He hadn't shown anyone his full-power yet, and even then he had more than enough power to defeat a god. He killed Fused Zamasu three times, and he was sure that he could easily beat any threat that tried to harm anyone.

Bardock opened his eyes and looked around. Everybody was chatting and trying to anticipate who would win these next upcoming rounds, which to him could turn out either way. Izuku vs Kirishima would be a tough one, seeing as they've been training together for the festival, alongside Iida, Katsuki, and Ochaco. Though Izuku was more or less teaching Kirishima, and that would make things different since he's supposed to be a peer and teacher to the manly boy. Bardock smiled as he remembered about one world he traveled to where a Saiyan was in a place with mages and wizards, and that one man from that one group of mages and wizards who kept on sprouting about how "real men fight with their fists". Bardock tried to remember the man's name, but it slipped through his memory, since that was among the first worlds he's traveled to.

"Hey, Bardock." Bardock was then snapped out of his thoughts and he turned to the sound of the voice. It was Apotheosis.

"Oh, what do you want kid?" Bardock asked.

Apotheosis was slightly insulted by the remark, but he could see that he was technically a kid compared to Bardock. Still, he felt insulted. "I was interested in something," he answered. "So… remember when we met and I tried to take your Quirk from you?"

Bardock's eyes narrowed. "Yeah. Why?"

"Turns out, I think your Quirk has a deeper meaning to it than I thought," Apotheosis admitted. "You see, when I tried to take it, I did take it. But you were still able to use it. So… I've been thinking about it for a while and I believe that your Quirk can be both taken and recovered."

Bardock raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes really," Apotheosis said. "I'm even surprised by this. And I'm pretty sure not much can surprise me."

That surprised Bardock. "Do you… Do you think it has something to do with the fact that I got it from a point in between the fabrics of Timespace?"

"Maybe," Apotheosis said. "But, that's not my place to figure it out. I'm my own man, and I have a society to change."

"Right…"

They stood in silence for a moment. Then Apotheosis said, "I'm going to now go and check on the Titan Robots. I need a status report, and I need to gather a bit more data on them so I can be sure that they are near perfection." Apotheosis walked off, and Bardock sighed. Apotheosis was maybe the most dangerous person Bardock knew, besides the Ki users of this world, and maybe even Grand Zeno. Bardock was actually confused on how his son had even befriended the king of all the gods and angels, but Bardock knew he would never get a legitimate answer on how that was achieved.

Bardock then thought he felt an energy spike, roughly the size of Frieza's first from if Frieza never trained, but he felt it disappear like it never existed. Bardock was confused, but he sighed. The excitement of the day was have messed with his senses, and maybe also the fact that Apotheosis was close to him and Bardock actually feared him.

But that spike of power, was actually a threat.

* * *

**Class 1A Stands Area**

* * *

Izuku now stood with the rest of his class, and they were currently talking about their favorite superhero franchises from before the Era of Quirks.

"I have to be honest, my favorite is probably Marvel," Izuku said.

"Same here," Mina agreed. "Though Venom is my favorite character from that franchise."

"Honestly, I don't really know any. Sure I've heard my mom and dad talk about old hero movies, specifically one called Endgame or something where there should have been this one theme when the heroes were about to fight some mad villain," Jiro said.

"Would they have been talking about Fight As One for that one epic scene in Avengers: Endgame?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, that was the theme they were talking about," Jiro realized. "And I think that was the movie's title."

"Honestly, I think Marvel has done some great work," Sero said. "Marvel might just be my favorite franchise too, and I think I could pull off a good Spider-Man."

"Yeah right," Kaminari denied. "You probably just said that you could pull off a good Spider-Man to feel good about yourself."

"How much you want to bet," Sero asked.

"Nothing, cause I know you can't do it," Kaminari said.

"Oh yeah?" Sero said. "M-Mister Stark… I-I don't feel so good… M-Mister Stark, I don't want to go! Mister Stark…" The people on Class 1A were surprised Sero could pull off a Spider-Man impression, and that was a line from Infinity War nonetheless.

Izuku then smiled and copied a voice altering Quirk, and grabbed Sero's shoulder. "Hey kid, it's gonna be okay," Izuku said in Tony Stark's voice.

Sero nodded, before dramatically falling to the ground as Izuku went through him by copying a phasing Quirk (similar to Mirio's, but this one keeps the clothes).

Kaminari just stood there with mouth opened and in shock.

"You owe me five bucks," Sero said to Kaminari as Izuku lifted him off the floor.

"F*ck," Kamimari said.

Izuku then started laughing, and raised his hand for a high five from Sero. Sero delivered that high five, and they stood there while laughing for a little bit.

"Okay, we all need to find a place and watch Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame," Mina said, with everyone nodding.

"Heck, we should go on a Marvel movie marathon and watch them from the order they released first to throat recent," Ochaco added.

"That would be interesting," Katsuki said. "I'd have to say that we would need to also watch the X-Men movies too."

"Yeah, we can't forget about the other movies that have Marvel characters!" Izuku said, excitement edging into his voice.

"Alright then!" Present Mic exclaimed from his small area. "We're now going to begin the Semi-Finals! So will Izuku Midoriya and Eijiro Kirishima please come to the field!"

"We'll continue this conversation about Marvel after the tournament, okay guys?" Izuku said.

"Okay," everybody agreed.

"Oh, and Mineta, you're not invited," Izuku said as he walked out of the area.

"Aw… but why?" Mineta asked.

"Because if you do, no one, will ever find your corpse," Izuku said grimly, his voice becoming deeper and more darker, scaring everyone in the area of Class 1A. Izuku walked off, and everybody was concerned.

"What the hell was that?" Kaminari asked.

"That… that was weird," Momo said.

"Yeah," Ochaco agreed.

"Has Izuku Midoriya ever talked like that Uraraka?" Iida asked.

"...no," she answered.

Katsuki was concerned. He remembered a long time ago that when he and Izuku were watching Dragon Ball Super's Goku Black arc, Izuku slightly had the same tone and voice of Goku Black, but in Izuku's voice. Katsuki was scared, but Izuku talked normally later on. Katsuki was still scared of because of that.

"If Dekiru does anything, let me know," the ash-blond teen said to Kirishima. "I have a feeling something bad is about to happen, and it won't be good either."

"R-Right," Kirishima nodded.

A minute later, the two teens stood in front of each other.

"Alright folks, I hope you're ready for this Earth shaking showdown that is about to happen!" Present Mic exclaimed. "Because the match begins now, without me introducing our competitors, to begin!"

That caught both Izuku and Kirishima off guard, but Izuku recovered from it quickly and rushed at Kirishima. Kirishima recovered from the shock of Present Mic not introducing him or Izuku a little too late and Izuku punched Kirishima in the face. Kirishima then recovered from the punch and wiped his nose with his arm.

Izuku wasn't messing around if Kirishima's bloody nose is anything to go by.

Kirishima hardened his skin and charged at Izuku. Izuku smirked. '_He fell for it,_' Izuku thought.

Izuku then jumped and Evuku came from behind Izuku and punched Kirishima in the face and sent him flying, completely breaking Kirishima's armor. Kirishima recovered, and he looked at Izuku and Evuku surprised.

"It looks like Izuku has a clone with him in this battle!" Present Mic commented. "I wonder how this 2 vs 1 match will go now!"

'_Crap_,' Kirishima thought. 'This is exactly what I didn't want to face!'

Izuku smiled, and Evuku stretched by rolling his arm. "It's been awhile since I've fought," Evuku said. "So I'm going to enjoy this a lot."

Izuku looked at his clone. "So, you want to fight him first?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to get a fight in with your student, and I honestly been wanting to fight him for awhile," Evuku answered. He then entered his fighting stance (Vegito's from Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2), and smiled. "This is going to be interesting."

Kirishima grimaced, but entered his own stance (Kirishima's stance from My Hero One's Justice) and reapplied his hardened armor.

For a moment, everyone was just waiting for someone to make a move.

Evuku smiled as he let a red aura surround him, which followed with red markings spreading onto his skin, eventually making a red X that appeared on his face, crossing on the bridge of his nose and also making the lines of the X go under and over his eyes.

"This, is Full Cowling. A name given to this form by Izuku and Katsuki," Evuku introduced. "So come on. Let us fight!"

Evuku lunged at Kirishima and caught him off guard with his own speed. Evuku then jabbed at Kirishima's unhardened stomach, causing the red haired teen to cough up spit and also made the air leave his lungs. Evuku quickly followed with a uppercut, which connected to Kirishima's chin and sent him up into the air with a miniature tornado forming from the force Evuku applied and due to Full Cowling's power.

Kirishima recovered and went on the defensive. He fired a round of Ki blasts at Evuku, all seeming to hit it's mark. But Kirishima knew better. He turned around and tried to hit Evuku, who had teleported behind him with Instant Transmission, in his stomach. Evuku blocked that elbow attack and he kicked Eijiro to the ground.

Kirishima bounced after hitting the ground, and dust had kicked up. Kirishima stopped rolling and skidded to a stop on his stomach. He then placed his elbows and hands on the ground, and also his knees and feet. He then slowly lifted himself up off the ground, a smile forming in his face.

This was getting exciting for him.

Kirishima then activated his Quirk. His skin sharpened and hardened, but he knew that this wouldn't last that long against Evuku. But still, he needed to put up a fight.

Kirishima then lunged at Evuku, and then felt a kick to his side. He was sent a few meters away, though he was still on the ground and more or less slid, and turned around and saw Izuku, a smirk on his face.

"Well, I'm getting excited now," Izuku said. "I think I'll have my turn now."

"Already?" Evuku questioned. "I didn't even get to go serious yet."

Kirishima's jaw fell open in shock. Evuku wasn't even trying and was beating him?! Kirishima frowned as he went into a defensive stance. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Yeah, my Saiyan blood is just ready for a good warm up, and a fight," Izuku explained. "Or, we could tag team him if you don't want to stop fighting him."

"I guess we could," Evuku agreed. "But, let's end this."

"Fine by me," Izuku said. "Let's go ahead and play."

Kirishima then quickly tapped into Red Riot Unbreakable as fast as he could and he took a hit from Izuku, who had activated his own Full Cowling, and Evuku. Kirishima smiled, but then he felt a kick to his jaw and felt himself lose his Unbreakable state and also himself going into the air.

'_But, that's impossible!_' Kirishima thought. '_No one can break my Unbreakable state!_'

"They broke his Unbreakable state like it was nothing?!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed from the stands. "They must be monsters! I couldn't even put a dent in him!"

"They must be even stronger than him," Kendo deduced. "Probably by a lot more."

"D*mn, they must be strong or something."

Kirishima hit the ground again. He looked at Izuku and then Evuku. "Heh, looks like I can't win, can I?" Kirishima said.

"Yeah, but don't forfeit," Izuku said. "Pros would admire a strong will to continue to fight even though you're fighting a losing battle."

"Mainly because of that being a good trait on the field when you're a Pro," Evuku added.

Kirishima sighed. They wouldn't let him go down without a fight. So he might as well give them something.

He charged them but froze instantly. He felt his body tremble as false fear creeped into his body, though he wasn't scared so he assumed it was false fear. He didn't know why but it felt like his body was moving on it's own.

But not in a good way.

Kirishima took a step back, and he kept staring at Izuku and Evuku, his body betraying him and making him look scared. He felt his body shake and he tried to figure out why he was scared. Why was his body doing this?

Kirishima looked around at the crowd behind the Midoriyas, and saw the eyes of Izuku and Evuku. Kirishima was puzzled, and then fear creeped into his body again. The eyes of Izuku and Evuku were pure black with a dot of white to be a pupil, and it seemed to scared Kirishima.

'Are those eyes doing this to me?' Kirishima wondered.

"You're not going to fight?" Evuku raised an eyebrow but smirked. "Free victory for us then." Evuku punched Kirishima in the gut and Kirishima coughed up blood. Evuku then reeled back his fist and yelled, "DETROIT SMASH!" He hit Kirishima in the face and sent him into a wall, knocking Kirishima out of bounds.

"Kirishima is knocked out of bounds!" Bardock announced, his eyes narrowing as he also noticed the eyes of Izuku and Evuku change from the green and red they were to the pure black and white that they now are. "Izuku Midoriya is now a finalist to see which students of UA's first years are the strongest!" Bardock then watched Izuku and Evuku's eyes change back to their normal color, as if nothing ever happened.

Izuku smiled and looked at the stands towards his class, and then at Katsuki specifically. "I'm looking forward to fighting you, Kacchan," Izuku shouted. "And I will be the one to defeat you in battle!"

"We'll see about that Dekiru!" Katsuki yelled. "I'll be the one who beat you, and no one else!"

Bardock smiled, almost forgetting about the literally black eyes of Izuku and Evuku. The rivalry between these two was similar to that of Vegeta and Kakarot, which made Bardock smiled at how these two were so similar yet different from the two Saiyan survivors.

"Um… That last bit of last match was slightly weird, but whatever. It's time for the last match of the Semi-Finals!" Present Mic announced. "So will Mei Hatsume and Katsuki Bakugo please come down to the arena to begin the last match before the Finals!"

* * *

**I'll just ask once, please follow, favorite, and even review. That's it, have a great day.**


	21. Chapter 21: 非常に汚い戦い！ 超サイヤ人ロゼの力!

**SO I'M TRYING TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT EARLY BEFORE I FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY FOR FIVE YEARS AGAIN!**

**Izuku: Stop shouting, that's not gonna do well for you!**

**Katsuki: Yeah man! Calm down!**

**Sorry, I just need to get this chapter out so I can move onto some fun with dimension traveling.**

**Bardock: I have a bad feeling, and I'm not sure I like it.**

**Shinso: Tell me about it.**

**Shoto: I wonder who's gonna win today in the fight against Mei and Katsuki.**

**Well, we'll figure it out right now.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**(A Very Dirty Fight)**

**非常に汚い戦い！**

**超サイヤ人ロゼの力！**

**(The Power of Super Saiyan Rosé)**

* * *

Katsuki and Mei now stood across from each other on the arena ground, staring each other down.

"Alright, let's get ready for the final round of the semifinals!" Present Mic exclaimed.

"I place bets on Bakugo winning," Kaminari said to Izuku.

"Same here," Sero betted as well.

"Come on Katsuki!" Evuku shouted. "Show these people the might of the Saiyans! Show her the full power of a Super Saiyan!"

"Well, someone's excited," Present Mic mumbled as he, like everyone else in the crowd, heard Evuku's shout.

"Well, prepare to get excited," Katsuki said (A Dr. Stone reference?!).

"Just begin the fight," Bardock said.

Katsuki charged at Mei while also going Super Saiyan. Mei dodged, and kneed Bakugo in the stomach. The Saiyan coughed up spit and was launched away from Hatsume when she used the Ki she had learned from the fusion with Bakugo. Katsuki caught himself in midair, and fired several Ki blasts at Mei. Mei countered with her own Ki blasts, and charged at Bakugo. Bakugo lunged at Mei as well, and laced his right fist with Ki.

Mei came within striking distance with Bakugo, but instead of hitting him, she bent back and dodged Bakugo's punch. She then punched Bakugo in his…

Bakugo immediately left his Super Saiyan form and fell to the ground while holding his gentleman sword.

"F******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************CK!" Bakugo yelled, his voice going up a pitch.

Mei flinched and said, "Oof, that must have hurt."

"Wow, no sh*t Sherlock!" Bakugo retorted.

Everyone else was left speechless from what Hatsume did. Class 1A's whole class had their eyes opened in shock and also their mouths wide open.

"That, was by far the absolute most dirtiest thing I've seen yet in this festival," Present Mic said, still questioning what was going on.

"Tell me about it, and he was one of the strongest students in my class," Aizawa replied, surprised with the punch Hatsume used.

Said student then walked up to Bakugo and decided to kick him on his side, with the latter rolling until his face was facing the sky. Mei then picked him up and punched him in the gut, and then again. And again. And also again.

She smiled sinisterly. "Guess who's number one now?"

Katsuki then spit in her face. That resulted in another punch to his gut. This time he spit up blood, and it landed on Mei's face.

Mei threw Bakugo towards the edge of the arena, with the Saiyan barely staying in bounds. Bakugo very weakly put his hands on the floor, and he pushed himself up and onto his feet. He was shaking while he did that, and was still shaking.

Mei looked at Katsuki with a cocky grin on her face. "Still trying? It's futile you know."

"F*ck. You." Bakugo retorted as he extended a hand at Mei, all fingers pointing at her but not spread out.

"Really? You're not gonna be able to do much even if you could hit me. I'd easily knock you out," the support course student stated.

"Who says I was trying to attack you," Bakugo said weakly.

He then fired a grey liquid, and Mei was confused for a moment.

Then she was punched in her gut, and then felt someone grab her neck. She looked down and saw Katsukil (he had a black instead of blue jumpsuit like everyone else) grabbing her throat with rage and anger showing in his expression and eyes.

"NEVER EVER MESS WITH A SAIYAN AGAIN, YOU THOT!" Katsukil yelled as he punched Mei in the gut again, and then threw her onto the floor.

Mei got up, and looked at the copy with a smile on her face. "Finally a fight! Maybe you'll prove to be stronger than that idiot," she said, her thumb pointed at Katsuki.

Katsukil was pissed by how cockily the support course student was talking, and his eyes twitched. "Never, _EVER_… **INSULT A SAIYAN'S POWER!**" Katsukil yelled as a red aura surrounded him, that turned pink and orange.

Everyone, including Katsuki and Mei, were shocked at what was going on. Dust rose, and the tiles of the ground were going into the air. The clone then was enveloped with the aura surrounding him to the point you couldn't see through it.

"What is going on?!" Present Mic exclaimed.

"Katsukil…" Katsuki mumbled, trying to figure out what was going on.

"This power…" Mei mumbled, before laughing hysterically. "YES! THIS IS THE FIGHT I WANT TO EXPERIENCE!"

The dust fell and Katsukil's aura left. Everyone was still trying to figure out what happened. The dust then faded to the point where everyone could see Katsukil.

Everyone was shocked at what had happened, but also astonished.

Katsukil was surrounded by a pink/purple/orange aura, with orange lightning appearing briefly and fading away, making a crackling noise when a new bit of lightning appeared. Katsukil had orange markings appearing across his clothes and also his skin. His eyes had turned grey, and his hair now rose into the air like Katsuki's when he was a Super Saiyan, Katsukil's hair now pink.

Katsukil looked at Mei and shouted, "This… is Super Saiyan Rosé stacked upon Full Cowling at 75%! Hope you're ready… to suffer!"

"Oh it's on!" Mei said as she charged Katsukil.

Katsukil then punched Mei in the face before she even registered that he punched her, and had her foot grabbed by Katsukil who then slammed her into the ground hard enough for her to lose her breath. He then made a pink Ki blade and sliced her multiple times to cut her skin and make her bleed, but not too seriously. Katsukil then said, "Hope you understand the might of a Saiyan now."

He then raised his hand into the air, and a black Ki ball appeared. He then launched it at Mei, and it hit it's target. Katsukil then put his hands in front of him in a familiar cupped position, and drew his hands back to his side still cupped. He then made a pink Ki blast appear, and fired it at Mei and shouted, "**KAMEHAMEHA**!"

It hit Mei, and then Mei fell to the floor, her outfit in shreds (but not damaging her chest's area, and leaving her bra intact). Mei was breathing heavily, blood pouring out of her wounds.

Katsukil transformed back to his base form, and approached Mei. He grabbed her by her neck and threw her out of bounds.

"Katsuki Bakugo and Katsukil are now finalists in the finals!" Present Mic exclaimed.

Katsukil smirked, but not before getting punched in the face by…

Mei?

"Fooled you b*tch!" She said, as she was still on the stage.

"What the hell?! But I tossed you out of…" Katsukil looked to where he tossed the other Mei, and saw her smiling as she turned to smoke.

"Multi-Form Technique," Katsuki realized.

"Hope you enjoy big attacks!" Mei said as she had a yellow Ki balls appeared in front of each of her hands, which she cupped together in front of her. "**FINAL FLASH!**"

"Cra-" Katsukil was then engulfed by the blast and sent through the passage that was from the first event.

Mei then stopped, and looked at Katsuki. Katsuki went Super Saiyan with Full Cowling at 25% (his family jewels still tingled in pain, so 25% Full Cowling was all he could muster), a yellow/orange aura enveloping him. "Come get me hag!" Katsuki yelled.

Mei smiled as she flared her own aura, which was simply pink. "Hope you're ready for the grand finale!"

The two then started teleporting away from each other, and they each were at opposite sides of the arena. Both of their auras flared intensely.

"THIS will be the final blow for this fight!" Katsuki shouted.

"I'm going to prove that I'M the strongest!" Mei shouted as well.

Then the two flew at each other, and drew their right fists while enveloping them in Ki. The two then extended their fists while shouting at each other.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **

Dust rose and a strong wind extended from where the two had collided.

"WHAT IS EVEN GOING ON?!" Present Mic questioned, his hands on his head.

Bar dock tried to look into the dust, and tried to see who was standing. He saw a figure standing, and then the dust cleared for him to see the victor.

Bardock then shouted the name of the victor.

"KATSUKI BAKUGO ADVANCES TO THE FINALS!" Bardock yelled.

True enough, Bakugo was standing over the unconscious body of Mei. His wounds were healed now, thanks to his Hyper Regeneration and copying Shock Absorption and other Regeneration Quirks. Mei was bleeding from her wounds still, which slightly helped Bakugo win against her. That, and he also copied some strength enhancing Quirks.

Bakugo raised his right fist into the air, a smile spreading over his lips.

"So with that being said, we have the two students who will face off in the Finals, being Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo!" Present Mic informed enthusiastically. "We'll take a one hour break though, to fix the arena and so Katsuki Bakugo can also get healed since he got punched in his… family jewels."

Katsuki then shouted, "PLUS ULTRA!"

He was then escorted off the arena by a medic robot, and Mei was taken to Recovery Girl's office so she could have her cuts healed and also rest.

Izuku sighed, as he thought Bakugo was going to lose.

"That was a close match," Ochaco said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Yeah, that was extra close," Kirishima agreed. "I feel like Hatsume was toying with Bakubro though. She could have easily just rung him out, but she toyed with him and beat the crap out of him. If Bakubro didn't have Katsukil, he might've lost."

"I second that," Evuku agreed.

"Same here," Nozuku also agreed.

"I wonder though," Izuku said while tapping on his left arm, his arms crossed. "Why did Hatsume act that way? She wasn't like that in the earlier parts of the festival at all, and she was more carefree and relaxed. But… she was more aggressive and bored, but then excited when against someone stronger than her in that match."

"So… you think she's somehow changing since she fused with Bakugo?" Ochaco asked.

"Yes, but also no," Izuku said, while nodding his head to the left, then the right.

Everyone was confused. "What do you mean, yes and no?" Evuku questioned.

"Are you saying she purposely acted that way during that match?" Iida asked.

"Yes, she purposely acted that way during that match," Izuku answered. "She wanted to be challenged since her other opponents weren't as strong as her." Izuku then looked at Iida. "No offense Iida."

"None taken," Iida said.

"So, she purposely hit Bakubro's balls on purpose, and also beat the crap out of him on purpose as well," Kirishima summed up.

"Yes," Izuku nodded.

"Wonder why she did it though," Momo wondered.

"Something to do with fusing with Bakugo?" Mina suggested.

"Most likely," Evuku guessed. He then looked at the gate of the first event. "I wonder where Katsukil is."

* * *

**Katsukil's Location**

* * *

Katsukil stood up confused as to where he was, after managing to get out of the blast that hit him. He had landed on a roof in a city, and had just regained consciousness. Mei had stopped firing the Ki blast, but it still went on regardless.

Katsukil looked around and heard footsteps. He looked and saw a door that must've led to the inside of the building.

The door opened, and Kastukil saw a man with a sh*t ton of knives with a single sword, followed by a little girl with white hair and a small horn.

The man with the blades stopped the girl with his arm, and grabbed his sword's handle. "Who are you? What are you doing on my property?" The man questioned.

"I'm sorry…" Katsukil said lamely. "I got launched here from the UA Sports Festival after an attack hit me. I'm sorry if it seems like I was trespassing. I'll just go now." Katsukil tries to fly, and hovers a few feet off the ground and tries to fly back to the area of where the UA Sports Festival was at. However, his flight canceled out and he fell back to the roof, and started coughing violently.

"Crap," Katsukil muttered. "Looks like my Ki isn't working, or my Quirks." He then coughed more violently than before, and actually coughed up at least the equivalent of a baby bottle full of blood (8 ounces of blood).

The man was shocked by the amount of blood Katsukil coughed up and rushed over to Katsukil. "Crap kid, what the hell kind of attack did you get hit by?"

"One that could make a crater the size of a Walmart," Katsukil admitted.

"D**n, that's a big crater," the man said. "Let me take you into my home, maybe we can help you." The man then asked, "What's your name kid?"

"Katsukil," Katsukil responded.

"I'm Chizome Akaguro," the man introduced. He pointed at the little girl with his thumb. "That's Eri."

"Um… H-hi," Eri said shyly.

"Hey kid," Katsukil greeted.

"Come on, we'll get you fixed up, and you should probably rest here for a while." Chizome said.

"Alright. Thanks," Katsukil thanked.

"No problem kid," Chizome said as he took Katsukil into his home.

And Katsukil now was with Eri, and the Hero Killer: Stain.

* * *

**I WROTE A CHAPTER EARLIER THAN NORMAL! I SOMETHING GREAT!**

**Izuku: Wow, didn't expect that at the end.**

**I needed ideas.**

**Katsuki: Wonder what will happen now.**

**Don't know, I haven't gotten there yet. But however, I'd like to give a shoutout to RSmallz for telling me who should win between Katsuki and Mei, by saying Katsuki should win. Thanks dude, you helped me out in a time of need!**

**Izuku: You didn't know whether or not to choose Bakugo or Hatsume?**

**Katsuki: Interesting. I thought you would have chosen me with no hesitation.**

**I had ideas for either path. For if you won, or if Hatsume won.**

**So I think I'll end this chapter here, and I thank you all for reading! See you all in the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22: (100 Follwers Achieved!)

"Well, today should be easy," Izuku commented. He paused. "Wait, why do I have letters again in sentence format?"

Gideon ran into the room. "Boss! Why do we have our sentence format back?!"

I look at them both while giving them a crazy look. "WE FINALLY REACHED 100 FOLLOWERS!"

Izuku and Gideon were shocked. "WE DID?!"

"HELL THE F*** YEAH!" I said. "And I've had writer's block for the past month!"

Izuku slowly shook. "We reached the goal…"

"INDEED! So at the end of this chapter, EVERYONE is getting a shout out for following this story. The same thing for when we reach 100 favorites," I said. "But anyways…" I looked at you, the reader, with a smile.

"Chapter 22!

(The Final Round Begins!)

最終ラウンドが始まります！

ヒーローキラーステインは正義を望んでいます！

(The Hero Killer Stain wants Justice!)

I look back at Izuku and Gideon. "Prepare to get excited."

* * *

**Hosu**

* * *

Katsukil was escorted into the living room of Chizome's home (Stain's hideout) and was placed onto the couch. "Okay, so how many injuries have you sustained?" Chizome asked.

"Don't know. Didn't count," Katsukil said.

Chizome looked at Eri and said, "Could you get me a first aid kit?"

Eri asked, "What's a first aid kit?"

Katsukil raised an eyebrow. Chizome grabbed a piece of paper and drew one and handed it to Eri. "That's what it looks like Eri. Go get it. Please."

Eri walked into the kitchen area and looked for a first aid kit. Katsukil asked, "Okay, why does she not know what a first aid kit is?"

"I found her off the streets with bandages on her whole body," Chizome said. "She's been abused by these, 'bird people'. Honestly, I might think that the Yakuza are the ones who did that to her. She doesn't know anything! She thinks her Quirk is a curse, she doesn't know how to read or write, they didn't teach her anything." He balled his fists. "It's honestly pissing me off."

Katsukil noticed a bit of murderous intent etched itself into that last sentence and it cloaked Chizome's body and made a faint aura around him. "You don't like what's happened to that girl, do you?"

"No…" Chizome admitted. "It makes me mad at how low people will go in order to get their goals or to abuse others."

Eri came back into the living room with a first aid kit. "Is this it?" Eri asked.

Chizome smiled and took the first aid kit from Eri. "Yes it is! Thank you Eri." Eri smiled back, pleased that she did something right. Chizome pulled out some of the bandages, and wrapped some around Katsukil's bleeding and injured arm.

"Thanks…" Katsukil said.

"Don't mention it kid," Chizome replied. "I'm surprised that you were launched this far by that attack. You could've died if you did go any further."

Katsukil shrugged. "I would come back. I mean, I'm not really my own exact person. More of a sentient being."

Chizome raised an eyebrow while frowning. "What do you mean?"

"It means I'm a part of a Quirk," Katsukil answered bluntly. "This is just a waste of bandages. If I died, then oh well. I die, and I'll come back. It's happened a few times to me before, mainly because they were accidents, but I've came back."

"Still… I feel like a bad person if I just let someone die, especially an innocent like you," Chizome explained, going to bandage Katsukil's other arm. "So, who's Quirk are you a part of?"

"Katsuki Bakugo's. We looked nearly alike, except my hair," he said motioning to his hair which was red with blond tips. "His is purely blond. Mine's… well, this."

"Thought you were bleeding on your head, but that's one less place to bandage," Chizome commented. He finished bandaging Katsukil's arms and sighed. "Whoever you fought did a number on you. You might want to rest for a bit."

"Yeah… but I want to see who'll win the Sports Festival… if it's okay with you," Katsukil said.

Chizome smiled. "Well, why don't we see." He turned on the TV in the room, with Eri sitting on the floor nearly in front of the TV yet also somewhat back from it so Katsukil and Chizome could see.

"Oh my god, he won against Mei," Katsukil said as he saw that the finalists were Izuku and Katsuki. "Haha! Yeah! He did it! Even if he was kicked in the balls and probably couldn't use his power all the way, YES!"

Chizome was confused at what Katsukil was cheering about, but Eri was just scared. The yelling reminded her of the bird people. She hoped she would be fine. Chizome seems nice and looks caring. Maybe they won't find her.

* * *

**UA Sports Festival**

* * *

Izuku was walking towards his waiting area for his fight with Katsuki when Apotheosis walked up to him. Izuku stared at himself from another dimension and the gauntlet wielder did the same. They looked at each other in silence before Apotheosis nodded. Izuku sighed as he continued walking, slowly smiling as he was the only one in the hallway and as he entered his waiting area.

Once he entered he noticed someone in the room. He instantly prepared a punch but then realized who it was.

It was the Time Patroller Izuku.

The Saiyan.

Izuku stared at the patroller in shock and concern, unknowing of what he was planning on doing. The patroller looked at Izuku and smiled.

The Time Patroller currently wore a casual outfit, being a black shirt with a Capsule Corp logo, black jeans that had some holes in them that looked like cuts, with a black belt with multiple pockets, and the same shoes that Izuku wore, being the same red ones. The patroller also had a green tail that was wrapped around his waist, and he still had the same hairstyle as Izuku, but had calculating and challenging eyes.

"So… your timeline's been making a racket amongst the Time Patrol," the Time Patroller said. Izuku took a stance while growling.

"What do you want?" Izuku questioned.

The other Izuku looked at T2S Izuku and frowned. "Your timeline has a problem that even the Time Patrol is concerned about, and one you should be concerned about as well."

"Your point? We're doing just fine, and we beat someone you guys apparently couldn't," T2S Izuku retorted.

"My point is, is that your timeline's scroll isn't purifying like the other scrolls," the patroller answered. "All of the changes done, from the end of the Entrance Exam all the way to now haven't been fixed and they all are getting worse."

Izuku punched the Time Patroller across the face. "I don't care what you say, and neither does anyone else! We'll make our own future, just like we should!"

Izuku rubbed his cheek, and scowled. "You don't realize what this means, do you? Your whole timeline could collapse in on itself and no one could save it." He looked at T2S Izuku was a pleading look. "Please, you need to try and fix these changes! Just help fix the changes."

T2S Izuku spat on the Time Patroller, much to his shock. "I don't listen to you, and no one else will listen to you." He shoved the Patroller out of the way as he walked towards the exit, towards the arena. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to attend a fight I've been waiting for, for a long time might I add." T2S Izuku then left the patroller, much to the patroller's discomfort at being in the timeline in general.

"I'm only trying to help save you all…" Izuku said as he balled his fists.

* * *

**The Arena**

* * *

Katsuki growled at himself for what he just witnessed in his area, which made him beyond pissed. His own lookalike from another dimension — no, timeline — had just told him to diss his Saiyan powers to protect the timeline, which he had no intention of doing. 'Screw the Time Patrol!' Katsuki thought angrily. '_I don't give a d*** what they think! I'm going to fight Dekiru, and then train to get even stronger, and no one will stop me!_'

Katsukil walked onto the stage and saw his partner, his best friend, and his comrade, Izuku Midoriya, also sporting a frown and expression that read, '_I'm pissed right now, and I'm not in the mood for any bs._'

Katsuki's frown lessened. '_He must've dealt with his Time Patroller version as well. Figures._'

Bardock looked at the two students, and frowned. '_Why do they suddenly look pissed? Did that Hatsume chick really strike their nerves that bad because she nearly beat Bakugo?_' Bardock sighed. '_Not that I care. It's whatever… I suppose._'

"Ladies and gentleman!" Present Mic exclaimed through his microphone. "Are you ready for this final, and potentially most intense fight we'll have yet in this Festival?!" The crowd cheered, clearly excited. "Well then I hope you're ready! Cause we're about to begin!"

Izuku and Bakugo looked at each other, giving each other their most serious look as they prepared for their fight as they entered their fighting stances.

"As we all know, these two have seemingly overcome the odds in each of their fights, from Izuku Midoriya's fights with Hitoshi Shinso, Shoto Todoroki, and Eijiro Kirishima, and Katsuki Bakugo's fights with Ochaco Uraraka, Fumikage Tokoyami, and Mei Hatsume, and we can all agree that last fight was dirty on Hatsume's part, these two will now face off in perhaps the most serious and exciting battle yet! The Ultimate Battle of UA First Years! NOW ARE YOU ALL EXCITED?!" Present Mic exclaimed. He looked at his fellow prohero, Eraserhead. "Any words before we begin Eraserhead?"

Aizawa simply smirked, much to Present Mic's surprise. "These two are the strongest in my class hands down. If they go full power now, there is no telling what will happen. So my advice? Be ready to take cover at any minute. Otherwise… this is kinda exciting."

Present Mic raised an eyebrow. Eraserhead never really showed much emotion before this school year, but if he's doing it now over his strongest students, then they must have done something to change him. Present Mic sighed. "Bardock, you may begin the final match."

Bardock nodded. He looked at the two and shouted, "Begin!"

Izuku and Katsuki immediately lunged at each other and disappeared to the normal civilian eye, but Bardock and all of the other Ki users could see the fight just fine. Izuku and Katsuki were trading blows and blocking some of their rival's attacks as well, but some came through and Katsuki and Izuku took damage regardless.

Izuku then spun and kicked Katsuki and sent him into the arena floor, giving him enough time to go Super Saiyan. Katsuki came back instantly and also went Super Saiyan, while getting a good hit on Izuku, which sent him away a bit dazed. Katsuki followed his rival and got a devastating kick to Izuku's stomach, forcing Izuku to cough up saliva and some blood that went unnoticed, and Izuku was even more dazed as a result. Katsuki then slammed Izuku towards the ground and kicked him away from the position where Izuku would have landed. Katsuki then grabbed Izuku's leg and swung him around at an intense speed. He flung Izuku into the air as a ball of Ki appeared in his hand.

Bardock raised an eyebrow at Katsuki, seeing as this was what he did to Chilled when he first went back in time, although before his whole time traveling experiences.

Katsuki then yelled, "I'll show you that I'm number one!" He then fired the ball of Ki at Izuku which became a beam and kept firing at Izuku, causing an explosion and making no one able to see through the cloud of dust that was in the sky.

"Kamehameha!" Izuku yelled through the cloud, and a blue Ki blast hit Katsuki before he could register it. The dust cloud faded to reveal Evuku with a Ki shield standing to the side of Izuku, who had his hands in the Kamehameha firing position. He looked at Evuku and smiled. "Thanks for the assist."

Evuku nodded. "We're technically in this together, so it would only make sense."

Katsuki growled. Where was Katsukil when he needed him? Katsuki simply charged Izuku again, and the two continued their fight.

Above the two heroes, on a ledge at the top of the arena, their Time Patroller I counterparts sat while watching their fight with a great interest. "I'm surprised they haven't used One For All," Time Patrol Bakugo said.

"Maybe they don't really have a need to use it," Time Patrol Izuku replied. "Would it really do much for them? I barely use it myself and I can get through a battle just fine."

"True," Bakugo said. He then noticed something in the crowd. "Hold on… what the hell is that?"

Izuku looked at where the Time Patroller partner of his was looking at and saw a portal.

A wormhole.

No one but them seems to have realized that it existed, and they wondered if it was visible to them. Izuku stood up and looked at the portal, trying to sense what would come out. He raised an eyebrow as the wormhole brought out a person he never met before. At least, not in his timeline.

The man wore a green jacket with fur on the top of it on the collar. He wore a white shirt underneath, and black jeans. The man wore white gloves that looked like a surgeon's, but he took them off. He also wore a mask, similar to a bird's but was brown and looked like that of the Yakuza. He had brown hair and cold, calculating brown eyes, as if he were planning a death instantly. He also had a purple aura surrounding him, and his eyes glowed red.

"Doesn't he look like that man Evil impaled with a spike after blowing up the base of the Yakuza?" Bakugo asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, that is," Izuku agreed.

The man grabbed the neck of one of the bystanders and they transformed into a Nomu. Izuku and Bakugo were surprised and scared by this and they instantly fell into what they were meant to do.

Fix changes in history.

The companion of the bystander who was turned into a Nomu screamed as she saw the transformation as everyone looked to see what was going on. The man then grabbed her and she turned into a Nomu as well, making the crowd scared as they all decided to flee. Bardock noticed this and saw the aura of the man and growled.

He was instantly in front of the man and punched him into a wall before he could touch Bardock. One of the Nomu's charged Bardock but he simply kicked it in it's stomach and fell over. The other one charged and Bardock uppercutted the Nomu, making it go off the ground.

The man got out of the wall and glared at Bardock. "Filthy human… don't you dare put your hands on me!"

Bardock then blasted the man with a Ki blast but it was deflected to Bardock's surprise, as the man lunged at him. Bardock dodged the lunge and teleported away. The man looked at Bardock with a rage but his attention faded as he looked at Izuku and Katsuki, the two that were fighting in the middle of the arena, oblivious to what was happening around them.

Bardock then realized this man was after the two of them. What had they done to him?

The man was about to charge when all of a sudden, two figures appeared in front of him and sent him back into the wall where he was in before. Bardock recognized them as Time Patrollers immediately, being the Time Patroller versions of Izuku and Katsuki.

"Great, it's you bozos," Bardock said. He had nothing against the Time Patrol, but they were weak to him if he had to save two of them from Towa and Mira, before he defeated Mira single handedly.

The two Time Patrollers looked at Bardock. "Now's not the time for this," Deku said. "We got bigger fish to fry."

"Deku's right," Bakugo said as he pointed at the man that was disrupting the Sports Festival. "He's our real opponent, not ourselves."

The Saiyan Veteran knew this, so he got a bit mad at this. However, he knew that lives could be lost if this man was to stay around for any longer. "Alright, fine. Let's end this," Bardock said.

Deku nodded as he went Super Saiyan. Bakugo's hands simply rippled with explosions. Bardock cracked his neck and prepared for a fight.

The man got up and growled. "None of you understand!" He exclaimed. "Only I can control Eri! NO ONE ELSE CAN!"

The three were confused at what he was rambling on about. "Who the hell is Eri?" Bardock questioned.

That only caused the man to charge at the three warriors, causing them to retaliate.

* * *

**Chizome's Living Room**

* * *

Eri shaked in fear as she saw the man appear. The man, of which she knew, as Overhaul.

Chizome and Katsukil were curious as to why Eri was shaking the way she was. Then they both made a connection. The bandages, the "bird people", and the fact she was scared.

"Oh god, he's the one who tormented you," Katsukil realized.

Eri then started to break down mentally and cry. "I-It's my fault th-they're g-gonna get h-hurt!" She cried.

Chizome growled. This man was starting to piss him off, even if he never met Overhaul. He looked at Katsukil. "How much energy do you have left?"

Katsukil shrugged. "Not enough to fight," he answered.

Chizome picked up a sword he had. "Well, what can you do?"

"At the very least, send out small Ki blasts. At most, two Instant Transmissions," Katsukil said.

Chizome looked at Katsukil. "I remember an anime I used to watch when I was younger that had a technique called that. It allowed the user to teleport one place to another if they had locked onto an energy of someone they knew. I'm assuming you have something similar to that." It wasn't a question, more like a statement. A statement Katsukil nodded at.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Katsukil wondered.

"I got a b****** to kill," Chizome said as he decided to gear up. It was then that Katsukil realized who Chizome really was.

"Oh my god, you're the Hero Killer Stain!" Katsukil said.

"Yeah. And you technically are my responsibility at the moment. Along with Eri," Stain replied. "Now come on. I got a villain to slay."

"You're gonna kill him?" Katsukil questioned as he looked at the TV to see Overhaul fighting Bardock, Time Patroller Izuku, and Time Patroller Katsuki on equal terms, mainly because all it would take would be a touch of his finger and they'd die instantly and explode. "You're crazy!"

"Yeah, but that's all in the industry," Stain said. "I'll take him by surprise too once they weaken him."

"...you thought this through, haven't you?"

"Of course. I can't just kill fake heroes without a game plan."

"Y-you k-kill people?" Eri whimpered as she listened to their conversation.

Stain bit his lip. He looked down at the floor. "Yes. I kill the fake heroes of today's society."

Eri tilted her head to the side. "Fake heroes?"

"People who became heroes for the fame, money, and to be able to beat up criminals without a care in the world, and to also use their Quirk in public and show off," Stain explained. "I wish to purge the world of all of them! That is my dream! That is my ideology!"

Eri was confused. Katsukil leaned in and said, "It's what he believes in."

"Oooooh," Eri said.

Stain nodded. "That is why I kill. And that man," he pointed at Overhaul on the screen with his sword, "may not be a hero, but is something way worse than those fakes!"

"And what is that?" Eri and Katsukil asked.

"A child abusing scumbag villain," Stain growled. "I'll have his head on a platter."

Eri was scared of that. Katsukil only nodded, silently agreeing with the serial killer. "I'll get you there. But you have only a few seconds before I have to get you out."

Stain nodded. "Very well then."

And so the plan to kill Kai Chisaki, "Overhaul", was planned. And Eri thought she found her heroes.

* * *

**A) I'M ALIVE! B) I'm sorry it's been so long.**

**Izuku: Right. And you haven't updated… why?**

**Homeschool, writer's block, and that's it.**

**Izuku: ...at least it's an answer.**

**Yeah… anywho, the 100 hundred people who have followed this story shall now be listed below!**

**Izuku: From the first followed to the most recent follower!**

BigMac MacBook 07-29-2019

TimeLord115 07-29-2019

Darksoulblaze1090 07-30-2019

LlamaLand 07-30-2019

Reading2MuchFanfiction 07-30-2019

animelover2177 07-30-2019

fanfic-shipper29 07-30-2019

Jason Amadeus Daemon 07-31-2019

Nova.91 07-31-2019

The Midnight Killer 07-31-2019

leoniv002 07-31-2019

Estrela Polar 08-01-2019

HarryHellsing1998 08-01-2019

Tim Mcnamara 08-01-2019

blackreaper94 08-01-2019

Emiya-rd 08-04-2019

SuperShadic2002 08-04-2019

Password1234 08-05-2019

F0G21 08-08-2019

TheLethalSperg500 08-08-2019

Red-Wing2018 08-09-2019

SpiritsOfRhythm 08-11-2019

UndeadFreakshow 08-12-2019

nextgen00 08-14-2019

AltarfRegulus 08-16-2019

AAA003 08-17-2019

Ralin 08-17-2019

deityoftheuniverse 08-17-2019

Yaboithat1guy 08-23-2019

sayumiko0 08-23-2019

Theshadowwolf17 08-26-2019

DragonMaster4381 08-31-2019

darkraizerGx1 09-01-2019

Ripa phantom 09-02-2019

David Hull 09-07-2019

Carmander 09-08-2019

PathOfZero 09-08-2019

TheDiamondWolverine 09-12-2019

MasterTrainieT 09-15-2019

musicalwatcher99 09-16-2019

AZNMAGICMAN 09-22-2019

Mynameiszake 09-22-2019

penispills24 09-22-2019

xxxstarlight3450 09-22-2019

QuakeProdigy 09-23-2019

OMNISENSE95 09-29-2019

Schlieper 09-29-2019

TheUnicornSheep 10-12-2019

animegeek27 10-12-2019

h3artb3ats5121 10-12-2019

PIPU101 10-15-2019

barbatos009 10-15-2019

Besat5 10-24-2019

Firelord331 10-26-2019

bleachman15 11-01-2019

Cookking23 11-09-2019

Salamandra the Beast King 11-09-2019

13 11-09-2019

IzukuMidoryiaUA 11-10-2019

Ryuzaki Uchida 11-10-2019

action.1.9.1999 11-10-2019

JC808 11-11-2019

francisjrnguni 11-11-2019

kaleidoscope666 11-12-2019

mandylou18 11-12-2019

Princess1357202 11-13-2019

GodDotMP3 11-17-2019

Mirai Arashi 11-18-2019

Ironforce47 11-20-2019

erenyeager1954 11-27-2019

shadow gumball of death 12-01-2019

xihimagicianx 12-01-2019

Dimitrovski 12-02-2019

ncisandnarutofan12 12-06-2019

FouzyFFN 12-07-2019

Dwkuku 12-10-2019

Big1gun 12-14-2019

felixpflaum1 12-22-2019

Cdrik Fournier 01-08-2020

battlerex4747 01-11-2020

spiros3570 01-11-2020

P Ka Chu 01-13-2020

Loki921 01-22-2020

CartoonLoverBecky 01-31-2020

Book-Dragon78 02-08-2020

Martymolus 02-09-2020

lorenzettothomas 02-09-2020

Eagle0203 02-10-2020

agusevilla99 02-10-2020

garrax229 02-10-2020

garrax9999 02-11-2020

Gogito7 02-15-2020

cookielover910 02-15-2020

invictus113 02-26-2020

Arcron 03-10-2020

FanFicFan2017 03-11-2020

drewgibson03 03-20-2020

Kamen Rider Aegis 03-30-2020

Redsalad 04-09-2020

ConnorMustang 04-15-2020

sterling01 04-20-2020

wawako19sos 04-26-2020

angelcat12 05-04-2020

**MY GOD, THAT IS A LOT OF PEOPLE!**

**Izuku: Yep... well, they got their shoutout.**

**Yeah... thanks again for sticking around you guys. It means a lot. Also, thanks ConnorMustang for being the 100th follower.**

**And so, that marks the end of this long chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. See you eventually in the next chaoter. Bye.**


End file.
